Honey Funny Bunny
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Kim Jaejoong. Namja berusia 15 tahun yang baru menikmati masa SMAnya di Dong Bang High School. Bertemu dengan sunbae galak, yang ternyata adalah teman semasa kecilnya, Jung Yunho. Kembalinya Kim Heechul, sang kakak membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Kematian Tiffany 12 tahun lalu membuat Heechul harus menyingkirkan Jung Yunho dari Jaejoong, dongsaeng kesayangannya./Chap 11 END!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: HONEY FUNNY BUNNY

Rating: T

Genre: Yaoi . Romance . School life

Length: part 1 of ?

Cast: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE

Warning: typo(s), gaje, LESS DESCRIPTION MORE DIALOGUE.

A/N

baru pertama kali nulis ff.

mian kalo jelek, abal, gak jelas, amburadul T,T

yang gak suka YAOI, mendingan jauh-jauh deh

saya gak terima BASHING!

okeh deh, sekian dulu :)

happy reading~

This fanfiction special for our Little Queen :D

-HONEY FUNNY BUNNY-

"Yya! Joongie~ah! Pakai jaketmu, diluar sedang hujan." teriak wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membereskan sisa sarapan pagi itu.

"Aaish! Biarkan saja umma. Aku tidak akan sakit dengan begitu mudah." ucap namja itu santai.

"Aku pergi dulu umma." namja itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan nya di tengah deras nya hujan.

"Yya! Kim Jaejoong!"teriak ibunya kesal.

Jaejoong POV

Ya ampun. Hari ini aku telat lagi? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku telat sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Kakek tua penjaga gerbang itu harus nya mengerti keadaan ku. Mana ada orang yang tidak telat pergi ke sekolah karna hujan deras seperti ini.

"Yya! Kenapa kau terlambat lagi Kim Jaejoong-sshi!" ini juga sudah ketiga kalinya aku diceramahi senior MOS di sekolah. Ck! menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi orang yang sama yang menceramahiku.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku basah kuyup. Apa ini tak cukup membuktikan kalau aku kehujanan?"jawabku santai.

"Berani sekali kau jawab pertanyaan ku begitu! Cepat buka bajumu!" perintahnya.

"Mwo!? apa kau sudah gila Yunho?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku 'Yunho hyung' kau ini tau sopan tidak sih? disini aku seniormu, kau tau!"

"Bukan kah kita sama-sama 15 tahun, hn? Lihat ID-Card mu, tertera kau lahir di Gwangju, 06 Februari 1995." jawabku sambil menunjuk ID-Card yang tergantung dijaketnya.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini! Sudahlah cepat buka bajumu, apa kau mau masuk angin memakai baju basah begitu?"

"Kalau aku buka, aku harus pakai baju apa?"

"Pakai jaket ku saja."katanya seraya melepas jaket yang dia kenakan dan langsung dia berikan kepadaku. Aaish! Kenapa aku jadi begini? Ayolah Kim Jaejoong jangan memasang tampang bodoh mu di depan seniormu sendiri.

"yya! Kenapa kau melamun seperti orang bodoh Kim Jaejoong?" suara baritone Yunho membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Siapa yang bodoh, eoh?!"

"Jelas kau itu yang bodoh. Pakai jaket nya, sebentar lagi materi aula yang pertama dimulai. Ppali! Ah, satu lagi, panggil aku 'Yunho hyung', arra?

"nde, arrashimnida Yunho hyung. Kau puas?"

"nah begitu, cepat ganti bajumu di ruang kesehatan itu." senyuman lembut nya membuat mata rubahnya sampai tak terlihat lagi. Uwaah ternyata Yunho manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Coba dari kemarin begitu, aku sudah pasti jatuh cinta padamu sekarang.

"What!? yya! Kim Jaejoong apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan? Kau itu seorang namja! Tak mungkin kau juga menyukai seorang namja! kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras." Teriakku tidak karuan sambil menepuk keningku.

"ooi Kim Jaejoong! apa masalahmu sampai berteriak begitu? kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"ah. aniya hyung. Aku sedang tidak bicara dengan siapapun!" teriak ku dari ruang kesehatan.

"kau memang sudah gila mungkin Jaejoong~ah."ucap Yunho lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Author POV

Para siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School sekarang sedang berada di lapangan sekolah. Siang ini matahari sangat terik. Para senior terus berteriak memberikan intruksi kepada junior nya.

Brukk!

"omona! Yunho oppa, ada yang pingsan disini!" teriak salah seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang. Dia juga seorang senior di Dong Bang High School.

"cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan Yoona!" titah Yunho panik. Tapi tetap memasang wajah cool nya.

"baik oppa!" seru Yoona.

"Cih! baru berdiri sebentar di lapangan saja sudah pingsan. Dasar lemah." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Jaejoong sshi?" ujar seorang namja yang bernama Junsu.

"ah. Aniya. Hehehe"

"kau ini aneh Jaejoong sshi."

"siapa yang aneh? kau itu yang aneh. Week!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junsu teman baru nya.

"yya! Kim Jaejoong! cepat kesini!" teriak Yunho.

"matilah aku." batin Jaejoong.

"uph! rasakan kau." ejek Junsu berbisik.

"awas kau Junsu sshi!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir merah nya itu. Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. Dia sudah tahu, pasti dia akan diceramahi lagi oleh senior nya itu. Ia heran kenapa senior nya yang satu ini selalu menceramahi nya. Apa mulutnya tidak capek? pikir Jaejoong begitu.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjulurkan lidahmu Kim Jaejoong-sshi." ucap Yunho tajam.

"Mianhae, Yunho hyung."

"kau, kelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 5 keliling." perintah Yunho.

"mworago!? kau mau menyiksaku?"

"tepat sekali" ucap Yunho santai.

"aaish!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah senior nya itu.

"Tenang Jaejoong, ini hari terakhir kau seperti ini. Ingat, masih ada hari esok untuk pembalasan." batin Jaejoong.

"kalian, silahkan masuk aula. Dengarkan materi yang akan diberikan di aula. Arra?!" teriak Yuno kepada junior yang lain.

" nde!" teriak siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School serentak dan langsung berlari menuju aula .

.

.

.

"Yya! Kim Jaejoong! cepat sedikit! Apa kau tak mau masuk aula?" teriak Yunho.

"aaish! kalau kau hosh..merasa kau lebih cepat hosh..dari pada aku, ayo gantikan aku berlari!" teriak Jaejoong dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"hahah . Kau baru saja berlari dua keliling Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa sudah terlihat pucat begitu?"ejek Yunho santai. Bagaimana tidak pucat? Dong Bang High School mempunyai lapangan yang sangat luas seperti lapangan sepak bola.

"dua keliling kepalamu gundul!? aku hosh.. sudah empat keliling hosh.. kau tau!?" teriak Jaejoong sambil memegang kepalanya pusing. Perutnya terasa mual seperti ingin muntah. Telapak kaki nya terasa sakit. Untungnya lima keliling sudah selesai ia lalukan.

"lima keliling, selesai! Yunho Hyung!" ucap jaejoong penuh penekanan pada nama senior nya itu sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"anak pintar." ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut junior nya itu namun langsung ditepis dengan pemilik nya.

"cih! singkirkan tanganmu Yunho sshi!" ucap Jaejoong tajam sambil memegang kening nya. Masih terasa pusing.

"yya! Kim Jaejoong! hidungmu berdarah!" teriak Yunho panik.

Jaejoong langsung memegang hidungnya. Benar saja, hidung nya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Darah .

"aku mimisan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat tangan nya yang terkena darah dari hidungnya. Pandangan Jaejoong menjadi kabur. Badan nya lemas. Tak ada tenaga lagi yang terasa di tubuhnya.

BRUKK!

"Kim Jaejoong!"

.

Jaejoong POV

Umh. Kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing sekali? mata ku juga terasa berat. Aaish! badan ku lemas. Aku kenapa? terakhir kali yang aku ingat, tadi aku disuruh lari 5 keliling sama Yunho sialan itu. Sinting! dia mau membunuhku, ne?

"joong.." eh? suara siapa?

"jae ..."umh. tangan siapa yang mengelus pipi ku? aah, nyaman sekali rasanya.

"jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong sadarlah" aaish! siapa? kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Ayo Kim Jaejoong, kau tak mungkin selemah ini bukan? Buka matamu!

"engh.." mata rubah? apa aku tidak salah lihat? apa mata ku yang terlalu sedikit melihat orang di depanku saat ini?

"ah! kau sudah sadar Kim Jaejoong?" suara baritone ini, tidak salah lagi!

"Jung Yunho~ah" aaish! kenapa suaraku lemah sekali kedengaran nya .

"nde? kepalamu masih pusing, ne?"

"sedikit. Aku dimana?"

"di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tadi kau pingsan, hidungmu berdarah."

"mwo? kau bercanda?! aku tak mungkin pingsan hanya karna mimisan Jung Yunho sshi!"

"pada kenyataan nya kau berada di sini, dan itu membuktikan kau pingsan Kim Jaejoong sshi!"Yunho tak mau kalah dengan ku.

"aaish! ini juga gara-gara kau Jung Yunho sshi."

"sudahlah. jangan banyak bicara, badanmu masih lemas kan? sebaik nya kau istirahat. Lagi pula sebentar lagi penutupan MOS akan dimulai. Kau bisa pulang Kim Jaejoong sshi. Aku pergi dulu, ne? semoga cepat sembuh." Cuma begitu? apa ia tak berfikir minta maaf pada ku? yya! Jung Yunho, aku mimisan kan karna ulah mu.

"yya! kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh begitu Kim Jaejoong?"

"ah. Aniya. Pergilah, kau pasti banyak pekerjaan lain kan?" ya, pergilah jika kau tak mau minta maaf padaku Jung Yunho.

"oh nde. Annyeong" cih. Dasar tidak peka. Seperti orang yang tidak berdosa saja dia?! Jung Yunho dimana hati nuranimu? aku berbaring disini gara-gara kau, dengan santai nya kau mau pergi tanpa minta maaf. Lihat saja, sebelum kau sampai pintu keluar itu, bantal ini melayang di kepalamu Jung Yunho. Hahahah.

Author POV

Perlahan Yunho mulai menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong berbaring. Dengan langkah yang pelan dia mulai menuju pintu keluar. Tapi masih ada sebersit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak merasa bersalah? junior nya mimisan sampai jatuh pingsan karna ulah nya. Ia bimbang. Minta maaf dengan junior? aaish seperti nya tidak cocok dengan image seorang Jung Yunho yang tampan dan terkenal dengan kesan cool nya.

"umh. Kim Jaejoong sshi." panggil Yunho tanpa berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"apa lagi?" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Biar bagaimanapun itu semua salahku." ucap Yunho lirih sambil menutup mata nya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho dengan cepat langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan setelah minta maaf dengan junior nya itu. Kalian tahu kenapa? ah saya rasa kalian tahu alasan nya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia terkejut. Big doe eyes nya membesar. Rencana melempar bantal kepada senior nya itu gagal karna sang senior sudah minta maaf dengan nya. Senyum manis nya pun terukir di bibir cherry nya. Entah apa yang dipirkan Jaejoong. Ia hanya senang mendengar seorang Jung Yunho mengakui kesalahan nya.

"sepertinya kau membaca pikiranku Jung Yunho." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

-Lapangan Dong Bang High School-

Para siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School sudah membentuk barisan upacara dengan rapi. Rasa lelah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum sendiri layak nya orang gila. Para siswa-siswi yang lain sibuk memperhatikan kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah Dong Bang High School, sementara dia entah kemana pikiran nya melayang.

"Kim Jaejoong sshi."bisik seorang namja yang diketahui namanya Junsu. Yang dipanggil malah sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran nya.

"yya! Jaejoong." Panggil junsu agak keras.

"ah! mwo?" Jaejoong tersadar dari khayalan nya.

"kau sudah baikan? wajah mu masih terlihat pucat. Sebaik nya kau tidak usah ikut upacara penutupan ini, Jaejoong~ah" ucap Junsu dengan nada khawatir.

"hehe . Gwaechanayo. Kulitku memang pucat seperti ini." jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"jinjayo ? jangan memaksakan diri Jaejoong~ah." ucap Junsu khawatir.

"I'm really fine, Junsu." jawab Jaejoong sok British, di ikuti dengan Junsu yang sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba para siswi Dong Bang High School berteriak keras saat seseorang naik ke atas podium. Tak hanya para siswi, para siswa pun ada beberapa yang berteriak layak nya seorang fans yang sangat fanatik ketika melihat artis yang di idolakan mereka. Pertanyaan nya, siapa yang berada diatas podium? ah, Kepala Sekolah? Bukan, bukan. Kepala sekolah sudah turun dari podium, yang ada disana adalah seorang namja tampan dengan gaya yang cool dan berwibawa. Mata rubah yang dimilikinya dapat membuat semua orang terhipnotis.

Jaejoong yang sedang ngobrol dengan Junsu, terkejut mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang semakin menggilamengarah ke podium. Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong pun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan mereka. Mata nya terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang sekarang berada di podium.

"Jung Yunho? apa yang dia lakukan disana?" mata nya tak berkedip melihat Yunho.

"yya! Jaejoong. Kau ini bagaimana. Yunho hyung kan Ketua Osis disini, jadi tidak heran kalau dia menaiki podium untuk memberikan kata sambutan. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Jae!"

"mwo? Ketua Osis? aku memang tidak tahu Junsu. Kau tahu kan hari pertama aku tidak ikut upacara pembukaan, waktu aku datang kalian sudah masuk aula. Hari kedua aku.."

"arra. Hari kedua kau datang jam 9 . kau sudah gila Jae. Hari ini kau juga terlambat." Potong Junsu.

"aaish. Hari sedang hujan Junsu, aku sampai di sekolah juga basah kuyup. Untung nya aku dipinjamkan jaket nya Yunho" jelas Jaejoong bangga, yang mendengar cerita malah sweatdrop.

Sementara, Yunho yang berada di atas podium sibuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sambutan yang membuat para yeoja tak berhenti menatap nya. Entah apa yang di katakan Yunho sampai yeoja-yeoja itu tak henti menatap nya. Aha, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang meskipun seorang namja.

Prook. Prook .prook..

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah diberikan kepada Jung Yunho sang Ketua Osis saat ia sudah selesai menyampaikan kata sambutan nya. Akhir nya upacara penutupan MOS sore itu selesai juga. Para siswa-siswi yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi penghuni baru Dong Bang High School bersalaman dengan para senior yang sudah berbaris rapi di gerbang sekolah. Ucapan 'terimakasih' dan 'selamat datang' di ucapkan para senior kepada penghuni baru Dong Bang High School.

Para siswi baru yang bersalaman sangat berisik. You know why? karna mereka bersalaman dengan sang Ketua Osis Jung Yunho. Pesona Jung Yunho memang tak bisa dipungkiri.

"aaish. Berisik sekali sih. memang nya ini acara jumpa penggemar?" kesal Jaejoong yang merasa telinga nya akan tuli dengan segera mendengar suara para yeoja itu.

"tepat sekali Kim Jaejoong."suara baritone Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Seperti nya kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang akan bersalaman dengan Yunho.

"huh! Memang nya kau siapa Jung Yunho?"ejek Jaejoong.

"namja tertampan di Dong Bang High School Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho santai sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk bersalaman.

"lucu sekali Jung Yunho." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menjabat tangan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, ditarik nya tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. Big doe eyes Jaejoong terbelalak saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh hidung nya. Oh My God! Jung Yunho mencium hidungnya, di depan orang banyak seperti ini! ooohh tentu saja teriakan semua orang yang melihat nya tak terkendali.

"yya! Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho sambil memegang hidung nya dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"aniya. Semoga cepat sembuh Kim Jaejoong" Yunho tersenyum sambil mencubit kecil pipi Jaejoong.

"kyaaaa... Yunho Hyuuuung~" teriakan para yeoja makin menjadi. Ya ampun = ="

"kau sudah gila Jung Yunho sshi! Ppabo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho malah terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Setelah itu, acara salam-salaman dilanjutkan lagi, tentu saja tidak pakai ppopo di hidung seperti Jaejoong tadi.

-toilet sekolah-

"hah..hah.. haah.." nafas Jaejoong tak beraturan karna berlari dari lapangan Dong Bang High School tadi.

Jaejoong memegang hidung nya yang terasa lembab. Mata besarnya terbelalak.

"omona! aku mimisan lagi umma!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Untung nya Jaejoong cepat ke toilet, jika tidak? mungkin dia akan malu untuk kedua kali nya karna mimisan. Dan itu semua karna Jung Yunho. Dengan segera ia membersihkan darah yang mengalir di hidung nya.

_"aniya. Semoga cepat sembuh Kim Jaejoong."_

Kata-kata senior nya itu terus terngiang di benak Jaejoong. Dipegang nya hidung bangir diri nya hanya sekedar untuk merasakan ciuman Yunho yang diberikan kepada dirinya. Mata nya tertutup mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Yunho yang menempel di hidung nya tadi. Bau nya seperti vanilla. Apa karna bau vanilla itu yang membuat diri nya mimisan? ah, tak mungkin. Yang lebih tepat pesona Jung Yunho lah yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong mimisan.

"andwae! Umma aku masih normal!" teriak Jaejoong histeris. Ia bingung dengan perasaan nya. Bingung apakah ia membenci Jung Yunho atau sebaliknya?

"aniya! aku baru 3 hari bertemu dengan nya! mana mungkin aku menyukai nya! Konyol!" teriak Jaejoong di depan cermin wastafel.

"Love at the first sight? ahahah. Gila! mana mungkin! aku masih ingat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan nya. Ia menyebalkan sekali! bukankah Love at The first sight seharusnya pertemuan yang menyenangkan bukan menyebalkan seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri di cermin layak nya orang gila berbicara sendiri.

"aaish! sudahlah. Aku lapar. Umma! kau harus menyiapkan makan malam yang banyak malam ini!" Jaejoong pun perlahan berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya.

To be Continued~

Review 10 biji, baru saya lanjutin ngehee :D

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Suara ayam berkokok sudah mulai terdengar. Matahari sepertinya sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Seharusnya orang-orang sudah bangun dan memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Tapi tidak bagi seorang siswa baru yang masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Mata nya masih terpejam seolah tidak ingin cahaya masuk kedalam siluet matanya.

"Sayang bangunlah!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk anaknya dari ruang makan.

"..." hening tak ada respon yang terdengar dari anaknya.

"Yya! Jaejoong bangunlah. Apa kau mau terlambat sekolah lagi?"teriak wanita itu.

"..." Masih tak ada respon dari orang yang sedari tadi ia panggil. Merasa kesal akhirnya wanita itu beranjak dari pekerjaan nya dan segera menuju kamar anak kesayangan nya. Ia tahu pasti anak nya itu belum bangun.

Tok . tok .tok!

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar jelas hingga seorang namja yang tertidur pulas di dalam nya pun terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Yya! Kim Jaejoong! ini sudah pagi, cepat bangun dan mandi!" yang dipanggil malah menutup telinga nya dengan bantal.

"Jaejoong!" teriakan wanita itu semakin keras.

"Aaish! Nde! Aku sudah bangun umma! bahkan suaramu bisa mengalahkan suara dering handphone ku, kau tau?" jawab Jaejoong kesal kepada umma nya.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun cepat mandi sana!" perintah wanita itu dari luar pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Nde umma."jawab Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi.

ruang makan

Suasana sarapan pagi sangat hening. Maklum saja, Jaejoong hanya tinggal berdua dengan ummanya. Appa nya sedang tugas di luar kota, pulang kerumah hanya pada saat acara-acara tertentu. Appa nya sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan nya. Appa nya tinggal bersama dengan kakak laki-laki Jaejoong, Kim Heechul yang sedang melanjutkan kuliah tingkat akhirnya di luar kota jurusan kedokteran. Kim Heechul juga dipercaya appa nya untuk membantu menangani masalah perusahaan.

Sayang nya Kim Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu over protektif! buat nya itu menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, kalau kakak nya sudah kembali lagi kerumah, pasti kerjaan nya membuntuti adik kesayangan nya itu. Bagi Jaejoong hari kakak nya pulang kerumah adalah hari dimana neraka penyiksaan baginya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Biar begitu ia sangat menyayangi kakak nya yang aneh itu. Yah sekarang kita tahu Jaejoong bukanlah satu-satunya anak umma nya.

"Joongie, kemarin kau pakai jaket siapa?" tanya ummanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jaket teman umma." jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil memakan sarapan nya.

"Teman atau pacarmu?" tanya umma nya sambil terkekeh.

"Apa maksud umma?" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mulai merah.

"Ahahah. Aniya Joongie. Umma hanya main-main saja. Sebaiknya kau cuci jaket itu dan langsung kau kembalikan dengan temanmu."

"Nde. Aku pergi dulu umma." jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan kemudian berpamitan dengan ummanya.

Para siswa-siswi baru tampaknya semangat menjalani kehidupan baru mereka di Dong Bang High School. Berbeda dengan yang dirasakan namja satu ini, pagi ini ia terlambat lagi. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jaejoong? beruntung hari ini guru yang mengajar jam pertama tidak masuk, jadi ia tak perlu mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar untuk nya .

"Alasan terlambat apa lagi yang kau pakai hari ini Jae?" sindir Junsu yang kebetulan sekali sekelas dengan Jaejoong dan duduk sebangku dengan nya.

"Memangnya kau perlu tahu." jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Alarmmu kau hidupkan jam berapa, eoh?" tanya Junsu lagi sambil mengeluarkan buku latihan nya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya yang tidak masuk tadi.

"Aaish! Sudahlah Junsu, itu tak penting, kau tau?"jawab Jaejoong sambil mengikuti aktivitas Junsu mengeluarkan buku latihan nya.

kediaman Jaejoong

"Jinjayo? Hari ini kau pulang? Baiklah nanti akan kusiapkan makan malam yang enak. Ah tapi pekerjaan mu disana bagaimana? apa sudah selesai? umh. Arrashimnida. Apa Chullie juga pulang? aigooo~ baguslah kalau begitu. Okeh. Annyeong~"telfon itu kemudian ditutup oleh Mrs. Kim.

Seperti nya mereka akan kedatangan tamu malam ini, malam yang sibuk. Mrs. Kim berusaha menyiapakan makan malam yang mewah untuk menyambut tamu nya nanti. Bagaimana tidak? Tamu nya adalah suami dan anaknya sendiri yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat karna terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah pekerjaan diluar kota.

"Joongie pasti senang mendengar kabar ini."gumam nya pelan.

^^honey funny bunny^^

"Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Junsu sambil membolak-balik daftar menu makanan yang akan mereka pesan di kantin sekolah. Nampak nya mereka sedang istirahat.

"Terserah kau sajalah." jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang taman yang berada di dekat kantin. Pandangan nya sedang tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang membaca di kursi taman itu. Seorang namja yang memakai kacamata baca nya. Tampan memang. Tapi itu siapa?

"Ya sudah aku samakan saja pesanan kita, ne?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Nde. Gomawo."jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil menoleh kearah Junsu.

"Tumben kau tersenyum Jae." tanya Junsu heran.

"Eehehe. Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum, ne?"

"Ya sudahlah. Ah! Itu kan Yunho hyung! Sedang apa dia dengan Jessica?" teriak Junsu setengah berteriak. Refleks, Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho berada. Ah! Rupanya orang yang Jaejoong pandangi dari tadi itu Jung Yunho. Yunho sedang duduk di taman dengan Jessica, teman sekelas Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, ditambah lagi mereka tertawa ria dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan nya dia tadi sendirian? Sejak kapan gadis sialan itu disana?!" batin Jaejoong sambil menyipitkan matanya sinis melihat pemandangan di depan nya. Seperti nya Jaejoong tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ada di depan nya.

Muak dengan pemandangan Yunho dan Jessica, Jaejoong pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Sedetik ia baru akan pergi, tangan nya ditarik oleh Junsu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Junsu.

"Aniya. Aku tidak jadi pesan makanan disini Junsu." jawab Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Aku baru saja mau pesan Jae."

"Ah. Kau makan sendirian saja, ne? aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku beli roti melon saja."bohong Jaejoong. Padahal alasan nya tidak mau makan karna pemandangan yang membuat nya jenuh itu.

"Urusan apa? Seperti nya penting sekali?" selidik Junsu.

"Aaish. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih Junsu? Ini kan urusan ku" jawab Jaejoong mulai kesal.

"Kau tau, sekarang kau sudah mirip dengan ummaku."tambah Jaejoong.

"Yya! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu Kim Jaejoong, lagi pula kita akan pesan makanan disini. Sudahlah makan dulu nanti kau sakit lagi." jelas Junsu dengan nada khawatir. Junsu memang orang yang simpatik, ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita. Oh baik sekali .

"Oh demi Tuhan kau bawel sekali sih. Sudah ku bilang aku akan beli roti nanti, aku ada urusan Junsu~" jawab Jaejoong sesabar mungkin menghadapi teman nya yang bawel itu.

"Urusan dengan siapa?" selidik Junsu lagi.

"Ah. anu.. dengan.." jawab Jaejoong gelagapan. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Dengan Yunho hyuung?" celetuk Junsu.

"Mwo!? Apa maksudmu? Jelas bukan dia!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kalau bukan, kenapa Yunho hyuung sudah menunggu di belakang mu Jae~" jawab Junsu terkekeh sambil menunjuk Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung melihat ke arah belakang nya. Benar saja, Yunho sudah berdiri tepat di belakang nya. Big doe eyesnya membesar. Bingung kenapa makhluk satu itu sudah berada dibelakang nya.

"Bukankah barusan dia sedang ditaman dengan Jessica? Sejak kapan dia sudah ada dibelakang ku? Dia ini manusia atau apa?" batin Jaejoong bingung.

Sementara Junsu terkikik melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang kebingungan. Nampak nya Junsu senang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Annyeong~" sapa Yunho ramah sambil melepas kacamata nya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Wae!" jawab Jaejoong cuek sambil memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Junsu dan melipat tangan nya sejajar dengan dada nya.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Bukan kah kau ada urusan dengan Yunho hyuung tadi?" sindir Junsu sambil menyenggol tangan Jaejoong.

"Mworago? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan nya Kim Junsu sshi!" jawab Jaejoong lantang.

"Sayang nya aku ada urusan denganmu Kim Jaejoong sshi." ucap Yunho tepat di belakang telinga Jaejoong. Hembusan nafas Yunho begitu terasa di telinga Jaejoong sontak membuat telinga Jaejoong memerah.

"Aaish! Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Jaejoong sambil memegang telinga nya.

"Kkaja! Ikut aku sebentar." ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Mau apa?" teriak Jaejoong sambil merenggangkan tangan nya. Yang ditanya malah diam dan masih berusaha menyeret Jaejoong ikut dengan nya.

"Sudahlah Jae, ikut Yunho hyung saja." ucap Junsu santai sambil terkikik.

"Jangan tertawa Junsu! Bantu aku! Yya! Junsu! Jangan pergi dulu." teriak Jaejoong melihat Junsu yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

"Aku mau pesan makanan Jae!" teriak Junsu sambil berlari ke arah kantin disertai dengan tawa di bibir nya.

"Andwae!" jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti hyung nya yang akan membawa nya entah kemana. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum tidak jelas melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu dan terus menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari genggaman tangan itu menjadi salah tingkah. Wajah nya mulai memerah, tangan nya mulai berkeringat. Detak jantung nya mulai tidak teratur.

"Jangan mulai lagi Kim Jaejoong!" batin Jaejoong meracau tak jelas.

BRUK!

"Adaw! Kenapa tidak bilang mau berhenti, ppabo!" ringis Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala nya yang terbentur punggung belakang Yunho.

"Yya! Salahkan dirimu Kim Jaejoong. Kau dari tadi hanya melamun." jawab Yunho santai.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Yang penting sekarang kenapa kita ke ruang kesehatan, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Masuk saja dulu." jawab Yunho sambil membuka ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipi nya membuat nya terlihat semakin imut seraya mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Yunho perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lemari. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kalung dari lemari itu dan langsung ia perlihatkan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat nya langsung terkejut dan meraba leher nya.

"Bukan kah itu punyaku?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Nde. Makanya aku bawa kau kesini. Aku pikir ini memang punyamu. Ini terjatuh dari sakumu kemarin saat kau pingsan." jelas Yunho.

"Itu memang punyaku." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus seraya mengambil kalung yang diberikan Yunho.

"Itu punya saudara kembarmu Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memasang kalung nya.

"Ah.. itu.. itu karena di kalung salib itu ada inisial nama T, mungkin saja punya saudaramu." jawab Yunho gugup.

"Umh. Memang aku punya saudara kembar, tapi ia sudah meninggal waktu umurnya 3 tahun. Kalung ini juga milik nya." jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Mianhae~ Aku tidak tahu." ucap Yunho seraya meraih kalung Jaejoong yang dari tadi tidak berhasil Jaejoong pasang.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula kau tak ada hubungan nya dengan ini." ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil menutup mata nya menunggu Yunho selesai memasang kalung nya, rasa nyaman menyelimuti diri nya. Seakan tak ingin membuka matanya lagi. Ingatan nya kembali lagi saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Flashback ON

"Joongie, aku dapat kalung baru dari umma."teriak seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Umh? Boleh aku lihat Tiffany?" pinta Jaejoong sambil meraih kalung itu.

"Uwaaah ini indah sekali! Ada inisial namamu, kalungnya juga berkilauan." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjayo? Ehehe. Aku senang kau bilang begitu Joongie."ucap tiffany sambil tersipu.

"Ah. Nanti aku juga akan minta sama umma." ucap Jaejoong.

"Nde. Aku tadi sudah bilang sama umma, kata umma besok kalung Joongie akan umma beli. Kalung nya juga sama denganku Joongie."kata Tiffany semangat.

"Ah. Aku tidak mau sama denganmu, punya mu jelek."ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidah nya kearah Tiffany.

"Mworago!? Kau bilang ini indah tadi! Dasar kau!"

"Ahahah. Aku bercanda. Kalungmu memang indah Tiffany!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari menuju ruang tengah. Diikuti dengan Tiffany juga.

.

"Ah. Yunnie. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada seorang anak kecil yang berada diambang pintu kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Mau main sama Joongie dan Tiffany, ahjumma." jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aah! Yunnie~ah . Akhir nya kau datang juga."teriak Jaejoong dan tiffany bersamaan yang telah tiba di ruang tengah.

"Nah itu mereka. Kkaja! Masuklah."perintah Mrs. Kim

"Nde. Gomawo ahjumma." ucap anak kecil itu sambil membungkuk.

Flashback OFF

"Adaww!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipi nya yang di cubit Yunho. Seketika ia tersadar dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Kau sudah mimpi sampai mana, eoh?"tanya Yunho sambil memiringkan kepala nya melihat Jaejoong.

"Aaish! Kau ini. Bisa tidak lembut sedikit?"

"Yya! Kau sudah berkali-kali kupanggil tidak merespon, kau mimpi apa?"tanya Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Kau.."ucap Jaejoong lirih. Seperti nya Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu saat melihat raut wajah Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Seperti nya aku pernah melihat Yunho, bukan . bukan. Sepertinya aku mengenal nya." batin Jaejoong.

"Waeyo Jae?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku mengenalmu. Tapi aku tak ingat kau!" ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali mengingat-ingat.

Mata rubah Yunho membesar sedetik kemudian kembali mengecil. Nampak nya ada yang Yunho sembunyikan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenalku? Coba ingat siapa aku" ucap Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Umh. Sebentar. Aku yakin aku mengenalmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memijat pelipis nya lembut.

"Jangan kau paksakan. Nanti kau akan ingat siapa aku. Kau anak pintar, kan Joongie." ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengacak rambut Jaejooong.

**_"kau anak pintar kan, Joongie!"_**

Big doe eyes Jaejoong membesar. Kata-kata terakhir Yunho mengingatkan nya pada seseorang yang ada di masa lalu nya. cara Yunho mengacak-acak rambut nya, sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho. Ia merasa tak asing lagi. Ingatan nya mulai kembali lagi ke masa lalu nya.

Flashback ON

"Tak apa-apa. Aku jamin ahjumma tak akan marah."ucap seorang anak kecil.

"Yya! bagaimana kalau kita tersesat? Bisa gawat nanti!"seru Jaejoong.

"Nde. Nanti kita gak bisa pulang kerumah lagi Yunnie. Umma bisa marah sama Tiffany."

"Tenang, kan ada aku dan Joongie. Aku pasti akan melindungi Tiffany. Lagi pula kan ada Joongie. Kau anak pintar, kan Joongie." ucap anak kecil itu sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Flashback OFF

Tersadar dari lamunan nya, Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak rambut nya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Big Doe eyes Jaejoong melihat lekat-lekat ke arah mata rubah milik Yunho. Mencari tahu sebuah kepastian di mata rubah itu.

"Yunnie-ah"

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari sangat terik. Seharusnya sekarang orang-orang bersantai dirumah sambil menyalakan pendingin ruangan, menonton televisi atau bahkan tidur di tempat tidur yang empuk. Tapi tidak bagi ketiga anak kecil tengik yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu ini.

"Yunnie-ah, hari ini panas sekali. Aku tidak mau main."ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil menyibakkan rambut nya kegerahan.

"Ayolah~ Kita akan berpetualang ke hutan itu Tiffany. Pasti akan seru!"ajak seorang namja kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hutan yang akan mereka jadikan tempat berpetualang mereka nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau umma marah nanti?"ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku jamin ahjumma tak akan marah. Hutan nya kan di belakang sekolah kita."ucap namja kecil itu.

"Yya! Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat? Bisa gawat nanti!"seru namja kecil satu lagi.

"Nde. Nanti kita gak bisa pulang kerumah lagi Yunnie. Umma bisa marah sama Tiffany."

"Tenang, kan ada aku dan Joongie. Aku pasti akan melindungi Tiffany. Lagi pula kan ada Joongie. Kau anak pintar, kan Joongie."ucap anak kecil yang diketahui bernama kecil Yunnie sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Kkaja! Kita pergi. Nanti keburu sore."ajak namja kecil itu.

Mau tidak mau, Tiffany dan Jaejoong mengikuti ajakan namja kecil itu dengan membawa tas masing-masing. Siang makin terik, mereka masih asyik menelusuri hutan hingga mereka tak sadar kalau mereka kini sedang tersesat. Sementara hari sudah semakin sore.

"Aku capek. Umh~"ucap Tiffany lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Nde. Aku juga Yunnie-ah."ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat dulu, ne?"ujar namja kecil yang berlagak bak seorang kapten.

"Aku sudah bawa air minum dan bekal untuk kita."sambungnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan perlengkapan nya.

"Aku juga bawa kamera. Nyahaa~"

"Uwaah. Kau sampai menyiapkan yang seperti ini untuk berkeliling hutan ini, Yunnie? Ahahha. Kau ini lucu sekali. Kau curi dari mana kamera itu?"ejek Jaejoong sambil menertawakan teman nya itu.

"Aaish. Itu harus Joongie. Nanti kan bisa kita cetak fotonya. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mencuri nya. Aku hanya pinjam ini dari appa."ucap kapten kecil itu membela dirinya.

"Yya. Ayo kita foto bareng Yunnie."teriak Tiffany semangat sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunnie.

"Joongie, ayo tolong kau ambil foto kami"seru Tiffany tidak sabaran sambil memberi kamera kearah Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kenapa cuma kalian berdua? Aku kan juga mau foto."

"Kau nanti saja Joongie, aku kan lebih dulu lahir dari pada kau, jadi aku yang harus duluan." ucap Tiffany terkekeh sambil mengambil pose memegang tangan namja kecil disebelahnya.

Sementara Jaejoong masih diam mematung sambil memandangi noona nya yang sedang berpose sok romantis bak tayangan di telenovela di depan nya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman Tiffany dekat-dekat dengan Yunnie. Seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Jaejoong POV

"Kau nanti saja Joongie, aku kan lebih dulu lahir dari pada kau, jadi aku yang harus duluan"

Memang nya yang seperti itu berlaku,eoh? Seenaknya saja dia. Kalau begitu, yang lebih dulu mati, itu kau noona? Ya ampun pikiran mu cetek sekali. Kau tau? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku harus memoto mu dengan nya. Oh oke, tak masalah jika kau duluan, tapi bisakah jangan memakai pose yang err menjijikkan seperti itu? itu membuat mataku sakit noona-ah.

"Yya! Joongie, kapan kau mau mulai memoto kami? Noona mu ini sudah pasang pose yang perfect, u-know?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar teriakan cempreng dari Tiffany. Ya ampun pose yang seperti itu dia bilang perfect? tangan kanan nya menggandeng tangan Yunnie, yang satunya menunjuk pipinya yang tirus itu, tak lupa senyum lima jari menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Yunnie membentuk jari nya menjadi huruf V yang ia letakkan di mata kanan nya. Ah, aku rasa aku foto sekarang saja biar mereka cepat selesai.

"Tunggu sebentar." jawabku malas-malasan.

Author POV

KLIK. KLIK .KLIK

Mereka dengan sigap langsung mengganti posisi tiap kali mendengar bunyi kamera. Tanpa malu-malu berpose layaknya seorang model. Sementara si tukang foto malah cemberut sambil terus memoto pasangan yang ada di depan nya.

"Berapa lama lagi? Ya Tuhan." batin Jaejoong kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat nya semakin imut.

"Yya! sudah cukup." teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Yaah, aku kan masih ingin foto Joongie~"manja Tiffany, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya malah sweatdrop.

"Ah. Baiklah aku saja yang pegang kameranya."ucap Yunnie santai.

"Mwo? Jadi aku berfoto dengan Tiffany,ne?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau berfoto denganku Joongie?"

"Nde, wae? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau berfoto denganku, hm?"ejek Yunnie sambil beranjak mengambil kamera dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Aniya! Bicara apa kalian? Kkaja! Foto kami!"teriak Jaejoong sambil berpose disebelah Tiffany. Dengan malas-malasan Jaejoong mengubah posisi saat mendengar bunyi jepretan kamera. Bibir cherry nya mengerucut, membuat sang empunya semakin terlihat imut dan manis sekali.

Setelah beberapa jepretan, Yunnie beranjak dari tempat nya dan ikut berfoto bersama. Tentu saja dengan dia yang tetap memegang kameranya. Bermacam-macam pose alami mereka peragakan untuk mendapatkan hasil foto yang bagus. Jaejoong yang tadinya cemberut mendadak bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Yunnie, sini biar aku foto kalian berdua." ujar Tiffany semangat.

Yang ditawari tersenyum manis. Sementara yang satunya langsung mengambil pose. Tangan Yunnie merangkul pundak Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka berdekatan. Air muka Jaejoong langsung memerah. Perasaan nya mulai aneh.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum Joongie~ah."ucap Yunnie sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Yunnie tersenyum penuh arti menampakkan gigi gingsulnya. Jaejoong yang disuguhi pemandangan di depan nya salah tingkah, wajah nya semakin memerah.

.KLIK

"Yya! Aku belum siap Tiffany!"seru Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Yunnie setelah sadar telah diambil fotonya. Yang diajak bicara malah sibuk mengambil foto dongsaeng nya itu.

KLIK . KLIK

"Ayo berpose Joongie~"

"Ayo, kau senang kan berfoto bersamaku, Joongie?" ucap Yunnie terkekeh.

"Mwo? Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Ahahah. Kau lucu sekali Jae."ucap Yunnie sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu. Nyaman. Mungkin itu lah perasaan yang dirasakan nya.

Merasa lelah, ketiga anak tengik itu menyudahi aktivitas mereka dan bersantai di bawah pohon yang rimbun sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretan foto mereka. Tiffany dan Yunnie sibuk melihat-lihat hasil foto mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk mencari air minum yang dibawa Yunnie, merasa sudah menemukan yang dicarinya ia segera menghampiri Tiffany dan Yunnie.

"Yya! Kau bawa minum cuma dua, ne?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Nde. Aku rasa itu cukup kan?"ucap Yunnie.

"Kita kan ada tiga orang, Yun." ujar Tiffany.

"Gwaechana. Tiffany bisa minum itu sendirian, aku berdua dengan Joongie." jelas Yunnie sambil tersenyum menghadap Tiffany. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari bibirnya mulai maju beberapa senti melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya. aneh? kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu? oh entahlah.

"Berikan airnya Jae."perintah Yunnie. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong langsung memberikan kedua botol air minum yang dipegangnya, kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunnie.

Botol air minum yang satu diberikan Yunnie kepada Tiffany, sedangkan yang satu lagi ia buka dan langsung meminum nya. Ia sisakan setengah untuk Jaejoong. Kemudian ia berikan kepada Jaejoong.

"Minumlah. kau haus,kan?"ucap Yunnie seraya memberikan botol air minum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah, nde." Jaejoong langsung mengambil botol air itu. Ia hanya memandangi botol itu. Seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lama ia berpikir, air muka Jaejoong perlahan mulai memerah.

"Kalau aku minum, berarti ciuman tidak langsung, kan? Ah. Gwaechana. Kami kan sesama namja."batin Jaejoong meracau tak jelas. Oh Jae, darimana kau tahu hal yang seperti itu, eoh? Kau mungkin terlalu banyak menonton telenovela di rumahmu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaejoong akhirnya meminum air dari botol itu. Kemudian mengelap sisa air yang ada di bibirnya. Jari nya berhenti dibibir kissable nya, ia sentuh bibir itu, kemudian matanya tertuju pada bibir Yunnie yang sedang asyik melihat foto bersama Tiffany. Terukir senyum kecil dibibir Jaejoong serta semburat merah muda di pipi putih mulusnya. Sebegitu gembiranya kah?

"Ah. Joongie, bisa tolong kau ambilkan ipod ku di dalam tasku?" ucap Yunnie.

"Umh. Baiklah." Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yya. Yunnie. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."bisik Tiffany.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kemarikan telingamu." perintah Tiffany, kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yunnie. Tak lama, wajah Yunnie memerah mendengar perkataan Tiffany.

"Mworago? Kau ini ada-ada saja Tiffany." ucap Yunnie dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Umh Yunnie, kau lucu sekali. Gwaechana, tak usah malu denganku. Ingat pesanku tadi, ne?" ucap Tiffany sambil mengelus pipi Yunnie. Kemudian mereka tertawa renyah bersama-sama.

Tanpa Tiffany sadari Jaejoong tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mata Jaejoong terasa panas. Seperti ingin menangis, tetapi buru-buru ia usap matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Yya! Ini ipod mu."teriak Jaejoong sambil memberikan ipodnya ke arah Yunnie.

"Ah. Gomawo." ucap Yunnie sambil tersenyum tulus, refleks pipi Jaejoong timbul semburat merah lagi. Segera saja ia duduk disebelah Yunnie menyembunyikan pipi nya .

Sementara Tiffany beranjak dari tempatnya pergi jalan-jalan membawa kamera. Yunnie menghidupkan Ipod nya kemudian memutar lagu favoritnya. Sekilas ia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menutupi wajah nya dengan telapak tangan nya. Merasa heran, Yunnie mencoba memanggil Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah. Waeyo?" tanya Yunnie.

"Ah. Aniya. Gwaechana." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas tangan nya.

"Mau mendengar lagu bersama, hn?" tawar Yunnie. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka telapak tangan nya dan menatap sekitar.

"Tiffany dimana?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Yunnie menyodorkan satu headset nya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo." Diambil nya headset yang disodorkan Yunnie tadi, kemudian memasangnya di telinga nya.

Now Playing : TVXQ-Honey Funny Bunny

meomchujima eoseo naege dagawa kkok nuneul gama jwo (Oh Slow Down)

malhajima jogeumman deo gidaryeo tteollineun soneul dallae jwo (Oh-oh-U-wow)

chokochip kukiboda chokchokhan nae mameuro nogyeo julge maswimellou chokollitboda Oh my luv

aroma hyanggiboda deo jinhan nae mameuro nogyeo julge ireon naui mameul bada jwo (badajwo) algesseo

"Ini lagu favoritku Joongie."ujar Yunnie sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jinjayo? Memang siapa yang menyanyikan nya?"

"Umh. TVXQ . Jika aku besar nanti, aku ingin seperti Leader TVXQ"

"Nuguya?"

"U-know Yunho."

"Dalam mimpimu Yunnie. Ahahha."

"Ahahahha~" Kedua nya tertawa renyah sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Honey Funny Bunny dalkomhan hyanggicheoreom budeureopge day by day-yeah-e day-yeah-e

Honey Funny Bunny tteugeoun bulkkoccheoreom jinhan cheot kiseucheoreom wow-wow wow-wow

Honey Honey Honey Honey neomu dalkomhae Funny Funny Funny Funny neomu sangkeumhae

Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny oh baby eonjena geudae pume angyeo kkumeul kkugo sipeoyo

"Kyaaa! Joongie! Yunnie! Tolong aku!" teriak seorang yeoja histeris.

Kedua namja yang tadi nya sedang bersantai terkejut mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang suara nya tak asing lagi ditelinga mereka. Tiffany!

Mereka berdua langsung beranjak dari tempat nya. berpencar mencari dimana sumber suara berasal. Jaejoong berhasil menemukan Tiffany. Omo~ sialnya Tiffany berada di tebingan jurang.

"Tiffany!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Bertahanlah, aku sudah memegangmu."

"Hiks. Aku takut Joongie~"

"Uljima! Aku sudah memegangmu."

"Joongie~ah. Tiffany~ah!" teriak Yunnie yang baru berhasil menemukan keberadaan Tiffany. Dengan sigap Yunnie langsung membantu Jaejoong memegang Tiffany.

"Hiks. Hiks. Aku terpleset Joongie~ah. Yunnie~ah.. hiks aku . aku tadi hiks mau mengambil hiks gambar jurang ini." jelas Tiffany terbata-bata.

"Uljima,ne? Kami sudah ada disini. Tenanglah." Yunnie semakin erat memegang Tiffany.

"Yya! Noona! Noona~ah! Berrtahanlah!" suara Jaejoong terdengar parau. Pegangan mereka terasa semakin licin. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunnie tak kuat lagi menahan tangan Tiffany, tetapi mereka masih berusaha sekuat tenaga memegangnya.

**"_Kalau begitu, yang lebih dulu mati, itu kau noona?"_ **kata-kata itu berkelebat di pikiran Jaejoong. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa bersalah pernah berpikir begitu.

"Jeongmal Mianhae noona. Hiks" tangis Jaejoong lirih.

"hiks. Joongie~ah. Tiffany sayang Joongie~ hiks"kedua nya menangis. Sementara Yunnie hanya bisa menatap nanar kedua sahabatnya itu sambil berusaha menahan tangan Tiffany.

"hiks. Yunnie, ingat pesan ku, ne? yya! Yunnie~ah. Kau harus menepatinya, arra?" ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Yunnie tak merespon, ia masih sibuk menahan Tiffany. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan mereka berdua tidak cukup menahan Tiffany.

"Kyaaaaa! Joongie! Yunnie!"teriak Tiffany. Ia terjatuh ke Jurang.

"Tiffany~ah!" teriak kedua nya.

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

"Tiffany~ah"ucap Jaejoong lirih. Mata nya sudah basah akibat air matanya. Seperti nya Jaejoong kembali teringat masa lalu nya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan senduh. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Jaejoong. Seakan mengetahui pikiran Jaejoong, mata Yunho juga terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi ia berusaha menahan nya.

"Mianhae~"ucap Yunho lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Kenapa kau menghilang Yunnie!"bentak Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan kekar Yunho dari pipi mulus nya.

"Joongie~ah. Tenanglah aku bisa jelaskan."ucap Yunho sambil berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Bahkan setelah 1 minggu kematian Tiffany, kau menghilang Yunnie~ah!"teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang yunho.

"Uljima Joongie."lirih Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Yunho.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Yunho, teman masa kecil nya. Tangan nya memegang erat kalung Tiffany. Ia eratkan pelukan nya dengan Yunho, seolah tak ingin namja yang dipeluknya menghilang lagi dari hadapan nya.

^^honey funny bunny^^

"Ah. Aku sudah sampai di Bandara umma. Nde, appa juga sedang bersamaku. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Joongie. Ahahha. Sudah dulu, ne? Annyeong~" telepon ditutup oleh seorang namja berkaca mata hitam, berkulit putih. Nampaknya ia terlihat senang sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya nanti. Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirnya.

"Chullie rindu Joongie. Ah~ apa kau sehat Joongie~ah?" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terkikik kecil.

Dong Bang High School sudah terlihat sepi, penghuni nya banyak yang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan kedua namja yang duduk di depan gerbang Dong Bang High School ini.

"Jadi, kau memang mau pindah waktu itu?"

"Nde. Waktu aku mengajak kalian ke hutan itu, aku ingin menjadikan hari itu sebagai hari perpisahan kita, karna aku akan pindah bersama appa dan umma. Aku tidak menyangka hari itu benar-benar hari perpisahan ku dengan Tiffany."jelas Yunho lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal mianhae Joongie. Semuanya salahku. Jika hari itu kita tidak pergi, mungkin Tiffany sekarang ada disamping kita."ucap Yunho bergetar.

"Ppabo! Haha. Aku bodoh, ne?"sambung Yunho lagi

"Aniya."ucap Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak setuju dengan argumen Yunho.

"Bukan salahmu, Yunnie-ah. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagi pula Tiffany-ah sudah tenang disana. Umma juga tidak menyalahkan mu, Yun"sambung Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap langit sore yang merah.

"Tapi kalau saja aku tidak.. Aaish! Joongie aku merasa bersalah."lirih Jaejoong hanya memandang mata Yunho senduh.

'_kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Yunnie-ah? Apa Tiffany begitu penting di matamu? Dari dulu aku tahu, kau menyukai Tiffany, kan? Jika aku yang menghilang, apa kau juga akan seperti ini?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkelebat di otak Jaejoong. Mata nya terasa panas dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasakan perih di lubuk hati nya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang disukai nya menyukai orang lain? Ya, Jaejoong berpikir Yunho menyukai Tiffany. Setidaknya persepsi Jaejoong tidak terlalu salah, mengingat Tiffany lebih dekat dengan Yunho dari pada dirinya. Terkadang ia sering melihat Yunho mendekati Tiffany dan berbisik dengan nya, bahkan ketika Jaejoong mendekati mereka, mereka berdua menjauh. Seolah tak ingin diganggu. Biarpun dia tersenyum di depan Tiffany, tapi hatinya merasa sakit.

"Gwaechanayo. Besok peringatan 12 tahun kematian Tiffany. Mau datang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan air matanya keluar.

"Keurae. Rumahmu masih yang lama kan? Ah. Wae Joongie? Kenapa matamu?" tanya Yunho kaget melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah. Hanya kemasukan debu. Jadi berair seperti ini. Ahaha." ujar Jaejoong sekena nya sambil mengusap mata nya. Yunho yang melihatnya refleks mengusap pelan mata Jaejoong, Kemudian turun mengusap pipi mulus Jaejoong membuat sang empunya blushing. Ditatap nya big doe eyes Jaejoong.

"Apa kau lupa denganku, Joongie? Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku saat hari pertama masuk Dong Bang High School?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku.. saat kau pindah 12 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah bertekad melupakanmu, Yun. Semua yang berhubungan denganmu, sudah aku buang. Aku sempat melupakanmu. Mianhae~ Aku bahkan tak ingat namamu Yun. Ahaha. Apa aku sudah tua sampai lupa namamu, Yunnie~ah?" jelas Jaejoong sambil tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap mata Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong . Ia angkat dagu Jaejoong agar setara dengan nya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Terlihat jelas Jaejoong gemetar menatap Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong mulai memucat.

"Jinjayo?" ujar Yunho sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu nama aslimu, Yun. Waktu kecil aku hanya tau memanggilmu 'Yunnie'. Lagi pula kan kau yang suruh aku panggil begitu." jawab Jaejoong terbata sambil tersipu. Wajah Jaejoong mulai terasa panas. Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti membuat Jaejoong kegerahan, jantungnya pun tak mau berkompromi dengan nya.

"Begitu. Kau jahat melupakan ku Joongie. Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakan mu dan juga Tiffany." Jaejoong tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Yunho katakan. Hatinya terasa tertusuk pisau yang tajam. Menghujam begitu cepat. Big doe eyes nya pun ikut membesar.

"Pantas saja kau selalu menghukumku, Yun. Kau mengenalku kan ,cih!" ujar Jaejoong parau sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya ke tempat lain.

"Ahhaha. Itu karna kau tak mengenaliku lagi, Joongie. Hukumanmu~ Dasar kau!"

Yunho berdiri dari duduk nya. Ia ulurkan tangan nya ke arah Jaejoong membantu namja itu berdiri. Dengan sigap Jaejoong langsung menyambut tangan Yunho.

"Kkaja! Kita pulang. Nanti umma mu marah." ucap Yunho sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Arra~" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Yunho memegang erat tangan Jaejoong, sebalik nya tangan Jaejoong berkeringat. Seperti biasa nya air muka Jaejoong merah. Nampak nya gejala ini hanya dialaminya jika bersama Yunho.

CKITT!

Suara mobil berhenti mendadak mengejutkan mereka. Mobil jaguar hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Ia merasa tak asing lagi dengan mobil yang berada di depan nya. Sang empunya mobil perlahan membuka pintu mobil nya dan langsung berdiri disamping mobilnya. Tampak jelas tubuh langsingnya yang berbalut jas hitam serta celana hitam panjang. Kaca mata hitam terbingkai menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya.

"Hyuung?" panggil Jaejoong terbata. Yunho terkejut mendengar Jaejoong memanggil orang yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan sebutan 'hyuung'.

"Come Home, Joongie!"

To be Continued~

Annyeong ^^

saya membawa kelanjutan ff ini

maaf ya lama :(

terima kasih untuk review, fav dan foll ff ini, ne?

Oh ya, jangan panggil saya author ya

panggil 'bebeb' 'Hye-chan' atau 'Tie-chan' saja :)

saatnya membalas review hehe :D

**bumkeyk** : Iya ini lanjutannya, panggil bebeb aja ya :)

**SSungMine** : eh? KyuMin? Kyuhyun Sungmin maksudnya? Maaf, saya kalo couple itu saya belum pernah mencoba membuatnya ^^a

**ChangMoiMoi** : Astaga! Iya maaf saya salah :D makasih keritiknya hehe :D

**missjelek** : hehe iya ini udah dilanjut ^^

**abilhikmah** : kenapa kasian? :O

**Vivi** : iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

**jaejoong06** : hehe makasih, saya masih belajat kok ^^

**Thanks to : **

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|dan Silent Readers|**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat melihat namja yang berada dua meter dihadapan nya itu. Mata nya terbelalak. Ya namja itu Kim Heechul. Kakak nya yang ia ketahui sedang melanjutkan kuliah nya di luar kota sekarang berada di hadapan nya dan menyuruh ia pulang dengan nada suara menggeram. Ah, sepertinya kakak nya tidak suka melihat Jaejoong. Atau bukan Jaejoong, melainkan Yunho?

"Hyuung." panggil Jaejoong terbata.

"Siapa dia, Joongie?" geram Heechul sambil menunjuk jari-jati lentik nya kearah Yunho. Mata nya ia picingkan melemparkan tatapan sinis terhadap Yunho. Ia tidak senang Joongie nya bersama orang lain. Ya kalian tau kan Kim Heechul overprotectif.

"Jung Yunho. Apa kau tak mengingat aku, hyuung?" jawab Yunho mantap, tak lupa tatapan tajam balasan ia lemparkan ke arah Heechul. Nampak nya Yunho tak mau kalah.

Heechul terkejut. Refleks ia mengepalkan tangan nya. rahangnya mengeras pertanda ia sedang dalam amarah yang memuncak. Dengan cepat Heechul langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tertunduk disebelah Yunho tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya.

"Pulang!" Heechul menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar dari Yunho. Tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong,Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong yang lain membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan diperebutkan oleh kedua namja ini.

"Yya! Lepaskan Joongie!" sergah Heechul.

"Ani! Kau yang lepaskan!" jawab Yunho.

"Ssh.. Sakit!" ringis Jaejoong yang merasakan perih di tangan nya akibat cengkraman kedua namja yang sedang memperebutkan nya ini.

"Dasar anak ingusan! Lepaskan Joongie dari tangan kotormu itu!" caci Heechul.

"Yya! Apa masalahmu?" bentak Yunho.

"Masalahku itu adalah kau Jung Yunho!" balas Heechul dengan penuh penekanan. Yunho tersentak mendengar nya. Dengan sekali tarik, tangan Jaejoong terlepas dari Yunho.

"Aww! Yya! Hyuung kau kenapa?" ringis Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kkaja!" titah Heechul tanpa menatap jaejoong.

Segera saja ia menarik namdongsaengnya ke dalam mobil jaguar hitam nya dan secepat mungkin melesat dari hadapan Yunho yang terpaku di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap nanar Yunho dari dalam kaca mobil. Aliran sungai kecil perlahan terbentuk di pipi mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis, entah karena apa. Tak mau terlihat oleh hyuung nya, ia segera menghapus air mata nya. hening selama diperjalanan. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Jaejoong hanya menatap jalanan melalui kaca mobil sedangkan hyuung nya memfokuskan menyetir sambil sesekali melirik namdongsaengnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi, Jung Yunho" batin Heechul.

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang umma~" teriak Heechul bersamaan dengan Jaejoong. Wajah Heechul berseri-seri menampakkan bahwa ia sangat merindukan ummanya.

"Aigoo~ anak-anak umma sudah pulang ternyata." Mrs. Kim dengan sigap menghampiri kedua anak nya dan langsung memeluk Heechul. Mrs. Kim nampak nya juga sangat merindukan Chullie nya.

"Umma sudah siapkan makan malam yang enak."ucap Mrs. Kim dengan gembiranya tanpa melepas pelukan nya.

"Ayo cepat mandi sana, nanti makanan nya keburu dingin."titah seorang namja yang perlahan mendekati umma dan anak itu.

"Appa?" lirih Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kemudian ia berlari kecil mendekati appa nya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, dengan sigap ia langsung memeluk appa nya itu.

"Eottokeh jinaeseoyo appa?" tanya Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala nya kearah namja yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Gwaechanayo Joongie~ah." ucap appa nya lembut.

"Sudah. Cepat mandi. Nanti kita makan malam bersama, ne?Ah kau juga Chullie, cepat mandi sana." titah Mr. Kim yang setelah itu mendapat anggukan dari kedua anak nya.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar nya yang bernuansa merah hitam dengan langkah gontai. Kejadian sore tadi masih saja berkelebat di pikiran nya. Ia bingung kenapa hyuung nya bersikap seperti itu. Yah, Jaejoong tahu hyuung nya itu overprotectif, tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu? Terlebih lagi dengan Jung Yunho, teman masa kecil nya sendiri. Seharusnya hyuung nya tidak bersikap begitu dengan orang yang ia kenal.

Perlahan ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Queen size nya. Ingin nya segera mandi, tapi karena tubuhnya berkata lain, ia jadi malas melakukan nya. ia pandangi langit-langit kamar nya yang berwarna merah, perlahan ia pejamkan mata nya membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**"Joongie sayang umma dan appa?" tanya seorang namja yang memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan berpakaian serba hitam kepada Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di tepian kasur.**

**"Keurae." jawab Jaejoong kearah namja tadi.**

**"Joongie juga sayang sama Chullie dan Tiffany, aniya?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil duduk di depan Jaejoong dengan posisi berjongkok. Ditatap nya mata besar Jaejoong.**

**"Ne, hyuung." angguk Jaejoong.**

**"Kalau begitu, lihat kalung ini. Joongie pakai kalung ini, ne? ayo, coba lihat kesini." titah namja itu sambil menunjuk kearah kalung salib berinisial T. Yah, kalung itu milik Tiffany. Kakak Jaejoong yang meninggal 6 hari yang lalu. Dengan polosnya Jaejoong melihat lekat-lekat kearah kalung itu.**

**"Jung Yunho. Joongie biasa memanggilnya Yunnie, aniya?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Mata nya masih tetap fokus melihat benda yang sedari tadi dipegang namja itu.**

**"Jauhi dia! Buang semua ingatan Joongie tentang dia. Yunho yang membuat Tiffany mati. Hapus semua memori yang berhubungan dengan dia, arra!" titah namja itu dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata nya. seperti ingin mempengaruhi Jaejoong, ah lebih tepat nya ia menghipnotis Jaejoong.**

**"Arrashimnida, hyuung~"Jaejoong terkena hipnotis namja itu. Mata nya seperti menatap pemandangan kosong di depan nya.**

**"Bagus. Anak pintar." ucap namja itu sambil mengalungkan kalung di leher Jaejoong.**

**"Sekarang tidur lah." titah namja itu. Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Queen size nya. Perlahan mata nya mulai terpejam.**

**"Kau tak akan mengingat nya lagi Joongie, setidak nya sampai kau kembali bertemu dengan-nya nanti." lirih namja itu , seolah memberi mantra kepada Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Diusap nya kening Jaejoong kemudian mencium kening nya.**

**Ia edarkan pandangan nya keseluruh isi kamar Jaejoong. Mata nya menyipit ketika melihat sebuah foto berbingkai yang berada di atas nakas disamping kasur Jaejoong. Foto tiga orang anak kecil. Seorang yeoja kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah dua orang namja. Ketiga nya terlihat sangat gembira dengan tangan yang saling itu adalah foto Jaejoong, Tiffany dan Yunho.**

**Namja itu mengambil foto itu. Dibuka nya bingkai yang melekat pada foto itu. Ditatap nya seorang namja kecil bermata musang yang tersenyum sambil menampakkan gigi gingsul nya.**

**"Jung Yunho." ucap namja kecil itu tajam. Namja itu kemudian meraba saku jas nya, sepertinya ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pemantik. Ia nyalakan pemantik itu, kemudian ia arahkan ke foto. Namja itu membakar nya sambil tersenyum sinis.**

**"Menghilang lah kau, Jung Yunho."**

**.**

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Yang tadi itu, mimpi?" tanya Jaejoong sendiri.

"Aniya. aku... Rasa nya aku pernah mengalami nya." sambung Jaejoong. kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur nya. Ia arahkan pandangan nya ke seluruh kamar. Mata nya tertuju pada kardus yang berada di sudut kamar disamping meja belajar.

Dengan sigap ia buka kardus itu. Mata Jaejoong membesar. Tangan putih nya digunakan untuk menutupi mulut nya.

"Yunnie-ah"

Di lihat nya satu persatu foto yang berada di dalam kardus itu. Semua nya foto dengan wajah yang sama. Jung Yunho. Semua nya adalah foto teman masa kecil nya itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun foto yang ada dalam mimpi nya. mata nya mulai berkaca. Baru ia sadar, dulu ia begitu menyayangi Yunho.

"Hyuung. Apa benar kau?" Jaejoong menutup mata nya. bulir air mata nya terjatuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Ruang makan keluarga Kim nampak terang benderang. Makanan yang tersaji di meja makan pun nampak mewah. Membuat suasana di ruangan itu nampak semakin mewah dan elegan.

"Chullie~ Joongie~ makan malam nya sudah siap. Ppali! Turun kesini!" teriak Mrs. Kim

"Aigoo~ ini cantik sekali umma." puji Heechul yang menuruni tangga. Disusul Jaejoong yang mengikuti nya dari belakang dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Gomawo Chullie." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menata piring makan di atas meja.

Heechul dan Jaejoong kemudian duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Mr. Kim juga sudah lama menduduki kursi nya. Tak lama kemudian mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka diselingi dengan bincang-bincang seputar bisnis dan perkuliahan yang sedang Heechul jalani. Tidak seperti Heechul yang selalu berceloteh panjang lebar, Jaejoong malam ini hanya diam, jika ditanya baru ia akan menjawab. Pikiran nya sedang tidak ada di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, kau harus minum susu ini!" teriak umma nya.

"Shirreo. Aku sudah kenyang umma." tolak Jaejoong.

"Yya! Kau belum sarapan, bagaimana bisa kenyang, eoh? Minum!" titah umma nya.

"Aaish. Arra~" dengan malas Jaejoong meraih susu yang diberikan umma nya. Ia minum dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan umma nya, kemudian dengan appa nya yang sibuk membaca koran di teras rumah. Kenapa tidak dengan Heechul juga? ah, seperti nya hyuung nya belum terbangun dari mimpi nya.

"Aku pergi dulu umma~" pamit Jaejoong sambil berlari kecil menuju gerbang rumah nya.

"Umma, apa Joongie sudah pergi?" ucap seorang namja sambil mengucek-ucek mata nya. rambut nya berantakan tapi tak mengurangi paras cantik nya.

"Uhm. Ia baru saja pergi."

"Biar aku lihat." Heechul menuju gerbang rumah nya yang sedikit terbuka. Mata Heechul terbelalak ketika membuka pintu gerbang. Yang ada di depan nya sekarang adalah dua orang namja yang sedang mengobrol. Heechul menyipitkan mata nya ketika pandangan nya tertuju kearah namja bermata musang yang bersandar di mobil lamborghini merah nya. seperti nya namja itu mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Joongie!" teriak Heechul.

Refleks Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh ke arah Heechul. Jaejoong gemetar melihat hyuung nya yang terlihat diselimuti kabut amarah.

"Hyuung, aku hanya bermaksud mengajak Jaejoong pergi kesekolah bersamaku." jelas Yunho pelan, tak ingin membuat amarah Heechul memuncak.

"Tidak usah sok baik Yunho! Jaejoong bisa pergi dengan teman nya yang lain, bukan kau!" ucap Heechul sinis. Yunho diam, dalam hati nya ia berusaha tenang.

"Ayo Joongie, biar aku yang antar." titah Heechul sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Tapi hyuung, aku bisa terlambat."

"Ck! Memang nya kenapa kalau kau terlambat? Sudah dengan ku saja."

"Hyuung, biarkan Joongie pergi bersamaku saja."

"Andwae!" bentak Heechul. Mata nya bertatapan dengan mata Yunho. Kilatan kemarahan muncul kembali di mata Heechul.

TIIN..TINN

Bunyi klakson mobil memecah tatapan Heechul. Ia arahkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara.

"Annyeong~" sapa namja yang berada di dalam mobil sport bewarna hitam.

"Yoochun hyuung?" tebak Jaejoong

"Waeyo? Kenapa dari tadi kalian disini?" ucap namja yang keluar dari mobil dengan suara lumba-lumba nya.

"Junsu?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Ah. Seperti nya kalian saling kenal, ne? Bisakah Yoochun sshi mengantar dongsaeng ku ke sekolah nya?" pinta yang sedang bernego dengan Yoochun yang masih berada di dalam mobil nya.

"Memang nya Yunho tidak jadi mengantar Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ah. Ia tidak berniat mengantar Jaejoong kok. Otte?" ucap Heechul sambil melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"It's okay." jawab Yoochun. Senyum terkembang menghiasi wajah Heechul.

"Nah, Joongie. Kau berangkat dengan Yoochun sshi saja, ne? Lagi pula ada Junsu sshi juga kan? Sepertinya kalian akrab." celoteh Heechul.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Yoochun, kakak kelas nya di Dong Bang High School. Jaejoong melihat Yunho sekilas, Yunho terlihat kecewa. Jaejoong tertunduk tak tega melihat Yunho. Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kami pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong~" pamit Yoochun.

"Annyeong~" balas Heechul bahagia. Yah, bahagia karena dongsaeng nya tidak jadi berangkat kesekolah bersama Yunho.

"Jeorikka! Untuk apa kau masih ada disini, eoh?"usir Heechul tanpa menatap Yunho. Ia masih sibuk melihat mobil Yoochun yang mulai menjauh. Yunho mengepalkan tangan nya. tapi ia terus berusaha menahan amarah nya. Tak mau berlama-lama, Yunho langsung masuk kedalam mobil lamborghini nya kemudian memberikan satu kali klakson pertanda pamit kepada Heechul dan langsung melesat cepat dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Semoga kau cepat mati Jung Yunho!"

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan Dong Bang High School

Perpustakaan Dong Bang High School mempunyai tempat yang luas dengan isi bermaca-macam buku yang bisa dikatakan lengkap dari A sampai Z. Mulai dari buku yang berbau pengetahuan sampai buku bacaan santai. Tatanan buku-buku nya pun sangat rapi, dan tak terlihat setitik debu pun di rak buku tersebut. Ruangan yang dominan berwarna coklat itu semakin terlihat elegan dengan corak-corak ukiran yang menghiasi bangku-bangku baca yang tersedia rapi disana. Ditambah lagi lukisan yang melekat di dinding serta pernak-pernik lain di ruangan itu semakin membuat ruangan perpustakaan itu terlihat cantik.

Hari ini, kelas Jaejoong berpindah belajar sementara ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari referensi bahan belajar mata pelajaran seni. Para siswa mengambil tempat masing-masing dan kemudian menyembur memilih-milih buku yang akan mereka jadikan bahan referensi nantinya.

Tak seperti yang lain, Jaejoong hanya terdiam merenung di kursi nya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan nya. Seperti nya ia masih mengingat insiden yang terjadi tadi pagi, saat ia berangkat sekolah.

"Jaejoong~ah, waeyo?" Lamunan Jaejoong terpecah saat suara bak lengkingan lumba-lumba menyebut namanya.

"A-ani. Nan gwaechana, Su-ie" jawab Jaejoong tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jinja? Seperti nya kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, Jae." tebak Junsu sambil menarik kursi yang berada disebelah Jaejoong kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ye. Kau benar, Su-ie. Aku mengkhawatirkan Yunnie~ah. Kau lihat tadi saat kita pergi sekolah dengan Yoochun hyuung? Yunnie terlihat kecewa" Jaejoong tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah.

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah, begitu?" Jaejoong menjawab nya dengan anggukan lemas.

"Joongie, mengapa kau yang harus merasa bersalah? Seharusnya, hyuungmu yang merasa bersalah. Bukankah dia yang bersikeras menolak kau pergi ke sekolah dengan Yunho hyuung? Aku sedikit tahu, hyuungmu overprotectif jika denganmu, tapi yang aku lihat, sepertinya hyuungmu memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Yunho hyuung. Apa kau juga menyadarinya?" ucap Junsu sambil terus melihat Jaejoong yang tertunduk meremasi jemari tangan nya.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tau betul keadaan nya, Su-ie" lirih Jaejoong datar masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Jae. Tapi tatapan hyuungmu itu seperti ingin membunuh Yunho hyuung saja. Kau juga merasakannya, aniya?" Refleks Jaejooong langsung menoleh kearah Junsu.

"Maldo andwae!" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian membaur dengan susunan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku di ujung perpustakaan. Jaejoong sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi. Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin sendiri, berusaha mencari sedikit ketenangan. Sedangkan Junsu hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri rak buku sambil mencari buku untuk tugas seni nya. Pandangan nya fokus dengan buku-buku yang kebanyakan bertuliskan 'ART'. Lama mencari, jari-jari Jaejoong terhenti di sebuah buku bertuliskan "The Art Of Magic". Melihat judul buku itu, Jaejoong langsung kembali teringat mimpinya. Mimpi ia yang tengah dihipnotis Heechul, hyuung nya sendiri.

Diraihnya perlahan buku tersebut, saat sudah dipegang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik buku itu dari arah berlawanan didepan Jaejoong.

"Yya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengambil buku itu, tak mau kalah dengan orang yang memperebutkan buku itu juga.

"Aku yang menemukan nya duluan!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong berusaha melihat orang yang berusaha merebut bukunya dari sela-sela rak buku. Sekilas, ia mendapati mata musang yang ada diseberang rak itu.

"Astaga!" Jaejoong langsung melepas tangan nya dari buku itu.

"Joongie?"panggil suara bass namja yang tadi memperebutkan buku dengan Jaejoong setelah menyibakkan beberapa buku dari rak supaya terlihat Jaejoong yang ada diseberang raknya.

Namja itu Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat gelisah bertemu dengan Yunho. Dengan cepat kaki Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho pun tak mau kehilangan jejak Jaejooong langsung berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Chakkaman, Joongie!" teriak Yunho. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan panggilan yang dilontarkan Yunho pada nya. Pikiran nya hanya fokus untuk menghindar dari Yunho bagaimanapun caranya.

Jaejoong berlari keluar ruangan perpustakaan, menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tentu saja diikuti dengan Yunho yang dengan cepat mengimbangi langkah kaki Jaejoong. Tak mau di imbangi, Jaejoong kembali mengerahkan tenaga nya untuk menghindar dari Yunho. Namun saat beberapa langkah ingin menghindar, Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertarik ke belakang dan jatuh kepelukan Yunho. Mereka benar-benar terjatuh kelantai, karna Yunho yang nampaknya terpleset akibat lantai koridor yang sedikit licin. Tubuh Jaejoong menempel pada tubuh Yunho yang berada dibawahnya tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

-Jaejoong POV-

"Akh!"

Kurasakan tangan kiriku ditarik kuat oleh Yunnie. Rasanya tubuhku terasa jatuh ke lantai. Tapi sama sekali tidak kurasakan sakit? Astaga! Dan sekarang, apa aku salah lihat? Aku berada di dalam dekapannya. Aku bersandar didada bidangnya. Ya tuhan. Rasanya jantungku. Jantungku! Terasa seperti ingin keluar. Detakan nya bertambah cepat. Kurasakan lengan nya memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisku. Oh my~ Panas sekali disini.

"Gwaechanayo, Joongie?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Oh Ya Tuhan, bahkan untuk bicara pun sesulit ini?

"Kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya nya lagi sambil menyibakkan poniku. Astaga! Aku ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini, sebelum Yunnie menyadari wajahku yang sudah merah ini.

"Ani! Bisakah kau lepaskan tubuhku? Kau memegangnya terlalu kuat, Yun."ucapku pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahku ke dalam dada bidangnya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan nya jika melihat wajahku yang memerah seperti ini? Aku tak ingin ia berpikiran macam-macam.

"Nde~"

-Author POV-

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukan nya ditubuh Jaejoong, kemudian langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong yang tertunduk sambil membersihkan pakaian nya yang terlihat tidak kotor lagi. Ia amati wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk, terlihat semburat merah di pipi nya meskipun Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan nya. Bahkan telinga Jaejoong pun ikut memerah.

"Kenapa lari?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan pakaian, kemudian menatap Yunho yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Menurutmu?" Jaejoong bertanya balik.

"Kau menghindar dariku."

"Aniya." Jaejoong bersender di dinding kemudian memalingkan pandangan nya kearah samping, membuat sebagian lehernya terekspos karena kemeja nya yang sedikit berantakan terlewatkan untuk ia rapikan tadi.

Yunho diam menatap Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya ia menatap leher putih mulus Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat pemandangan indah di depan nya. Rasanya akan menyenangkan meninggalkan tanda disana. Oh Astaga! Jung Yunho, otakmu sudah mulai pervert!

"Aku hanya gelisah kalau kau berada di dekatku, Yun." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu dekat. Kau tahu Chullie hyuung, kan?"

"Apapun itu, tak masalah buatku. Kumohon, hari ini kau pulang bersamaku. Bukankah hari ini peringatan 12 tahun kematian Tiffany? Aku rasa kau tidak lupa itu."

"Yun, ta-tapi.."

"Pulang denganku hari ini Jaejoongie!" potong Yunho dengan segera. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia kesal dengan orang yang ada di depan nya. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong.

Ting tong~

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di kediaman keluarga Kim. Mrs. Kim pun dengan segera membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong ahjumma~"

Mrs. Kim hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya. Alis nya mengernyit pertanda ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang ada di depan nya. Ia melirikkan mata nya ke arah namja yang satu lagi. Ya, Jaejoong. Mata nya seakan bertanya siapa namja yang ada disebelah Jaejoong?

"Aigoo~ Ahjumma tak mengingatku, ne?" Mrs. Kim menyatukan alisnya.

"Umma, dia Yunnie~ah."

"Mwo? Kau?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Annyeong ^^

ini lanjutan chap kemarin :)

maaf ya lama :(

terima kasih untuk review, fav dan foll ff ini, ne?

selamat datang untuk readers baru hehe

**bumkeyk** : pesan dari fanny akan ada di chap terakhir :p Karena udah lama gak ketemu Heechul, Yun jadi agak lupa dgn wajah Heechul, sejauh ini emang Heechul nyalahin Yun. hahaha baca aja terus ff-nya biar pertanyaan-nya terjwab hehe :D

**Vic89** : hihihi kamu akan tau isi pesannya kalo udah baca chap akhir :P

**abilhikmah** : Anda benar~ /tebar ingus/

**Nony** : jangan panggil Joongie 'sayang', nanti ada yang ngamuk /lirik beruang/

**Vivi** : Ayo tebak siapa? :p

**iru iru g** : okee sip! terima kasih masukan-nya hehe :D

Yosh, sampai jumpa di next chap

Semoga next chap yang review makin banyak hehe

Karena masih suasana Idul Fitri, bebeb minta maaf ya kalo ada salah

Minal aidin wal fa idzin ^^

**Thanks to : **

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 4**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong~

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di kediaman keluarga Kim. Mrs. Kim pun dengan segera membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong ahjumma~"

Mrs. Kim hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Alis nya mengernyit pertanda ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah namja yang satu lagi. Ya, Jaejoong. Matanya seakan bertanya siapa namja yang ada disebelah Jaejoong?

"Aigoo~ Ahjumma tak mengingatku, ne?" Mrs. Kim menyatukan alisnya.

"Umma, dia Yunnie0-ah."

"Mwo? Kau?" Mrs. Kim masih diam di ambang pintu. Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Yah, Yunho hari ini berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, aniya?" tanya Mrs. Kim ragu.

"Ye, ahjumma~" Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya layaknya boneka platuk yang ada di dashboard mobil.

Mrs. Kim memperbesar ukuran matanya, bibirnya menampakkan senyum cerah seakan kagum dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya. "Aigoo~ Yunho sudah besar, ne? Neomu Kyeopta! Kemari, masuklah!" titah Mrs. Kim.

"Gomawo, Jumma." Yunho pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum diwajahnya. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, ia memajukan bibir cherrynya. Nampaknya ia kesal karna ummanya memuji Yunho.

Keluarga Kim berkumpul di ruang tamu, sibuk membuatkan jamuan untuk tamunya. Sedangkan tengah berbincang dengan Yunho tentang kembalinya Yunho ke Seoul setelah 12 tahun menetap di Jepang. Suasana tampak hangat seperti semuanya adalah sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Mereka semua tertawa ria dengan pembicaraan mereka, kecuali Jaejoong. Hei! _What's wrong with you_, Jae? Sedari tadi raut wajah Jaejoong tampak gelisah melirik-lirik keadaan ruang tamu. Jemarinya diremasnya dengan kuat, bibir cherry bawahnya ia gigit menandakan ia gugup.

"Umma~ Chullie pulang!" Oh My~ Mungkin inilah yang membuat Jaejoong gelisah.

"Diruang tamu, chagi~" teriak mengintruksikan Heechul menyusul keruang tamu. Mengerti intruksi ummanya, Heechul langsung ke ruang tamu.

Heechul memasuki ruang tamu, umma dan appanya melemparkan senyum cerahnya seakan berkata pada anaknya 'selamat datang'. Heechul tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman yang ditujukan padanya, namun senyum itu seketika luntur ketika ekor matanya menemukan seseorang yang amat ia benci. Jung Yunho!

"Kita kedatangan tamu jauh, Chullie." ucap Mrs. Kim melirik Yunho sambil terkekeh.

Heechul memilih diam sambil menatap dingin Yunho yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mrs. Kim. Heechul selalu merasa akan naik darah bila bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi Heechul masih mempunyai adap, ia tak mau umma dan appanya shock jika tiba-tiba terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka, mengingat hari ini adalah peringatan kematian dongsaengnya, maka amarah yang mulai bangkit ia redam terlebih dahulu.

"Bukankah kita akan ke makam, umma? Jangan buang-buang waktu, kita berangkat sekarang." ujar Heechul.

"Arraseo~ Umma menunggumu dari tadi Chullie," Mrs. Kim beranjak dari duduknya. "Kita berangkat sekarang!" sambung Mrs. Kim.

Taman Makam

Semua anggota Keluarga Kim berdo'a dengan khusyuk untuk ketenangan Tiffany yang sudah kembali ketempat-Nya. Suasana nampak sakral dan tak terhitung berapa kali air mata menetes dari mata mereka mengenang masa lalu bersama Tiffany kecil. Mrs. Kim mengelus nisan putri kesayangannya sambil tersenyum. Yunho mengelus punggung Mrs. Kim perlahan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingat betul keinginan Tiffany terakhir kali yang diucapkan padanya sebelum Tiffany meninggal. Yunho menutup matanya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja membuat aliran sungai kecil dipipinya.

"Semoga kau tenang disana, noona." ucap Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tiffany akan baik-baik saja disana, Joongie." Heechul mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap lekat nisan bertuliskan nama tiffany. Tatapan sendu Jaejoong terlihat di bola mata besarnya. Air matanya menetes. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Yunho yang nampaknya masih terpukul atas kepergian Tiffany.

'Apa aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengisi sedikit ruang dihatimu, Yunnie? Sedikit saja, meski sekecil apapun. Tak masalah buatku.'

Jaejoong POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ketempat tidurku yang berukuran Queen Size. Hari ini lumayan melelahkan setelah selesai berkunjung ke makam Tiffany noona. Ditambah lagi aura hitam pekat yang semakin terasa dari Chullie hyuung yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Kenapa manusia satu itu sangat membenci kehadiran Yunnie? Aaish! Kepalaku pusing! Untungnya Yunnie sudah pulang. Setidaknya aku terhindar dari obrolan panjang dengannya yang membuat jantungku sakit.

Tok tok tok

"Joongie~ Kau belum tidur, kan?" Suara Chullie hyuung terdengar dari balik pintu. Oh God! Apa lagi ini? Kumohon, aku baru mau tidur!

"Ada apa lagi, hyuung? Aku baru mau tidur." teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamarku yang memang sengaja tak kukunci terbuka perlahan, menampakkan wajah Chullie hyuung. Ia mendekat kearahku. Suara derap langkahnya yang pelan membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai aura mengerikan ini? Iiiis!

"Apa hubunganmu dengan namja sialan, itu?" Chullie hyuung perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidurku. Aku diam, masih menutup mataku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kim Jaejoong!" desis Chullie hyuung penuh penekanan pada tiap suku katanya.

"_Just friend_, hyuung!" jawabku sambil mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Jeongmal?" Chullie hyuung beranjak dari sisi tempat tidurku, ia mulai melangkah menjauh kearah pintu kamar, "Jangan memaksaku untuk berbuat diluar kendali, Joongie. Aku tak ingin dongsaengku meninggalkanku lagi. Cukup Tiffany yang meninggal karna kesalahan bodoh namja sialan itu." Chullie hyuung memutar knop pintu, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, "Jauhi dia, atau terpaksa dia yang harus kulenyapkan." Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar ucapan Chullie hyuung yang disertai dengan seringaingan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Chullie hyuung kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal, kupejamkan mataku, berusaha senyaman mungkin untuk mulai tertidur. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Author POV

-Dong Bang High School-

Seorang namja cantik sedang tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya yang berada ditingkat dua. Nafasnya tersengal karna berlari dari gerbang sekolah. Yah, Kim Jaejoong selalu terlambat pergi kesekolah. Padahal ia sudah bangun pagi, tetap saja selalu terlambat.

GREEK!

"hosh.. Annyeong Soensaengnim.. hosh.." Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk keruang kelas. Seisi ruangan melihat kearah Jaejoong seolah berkata "Kau benar-benar dewa, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Terlambat 35 menit, Jaejoong-sshi. Silahkan belajar diluar." Jaejoong terkejut, ia masih mematung didepan kelas. Jinki soensaengnim tanpa dosa tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Dasar chicken Jinki!" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Setidaknya hari ini aku tidak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Jinki soensaengnim yang akhirnya selalu membahas masalah ayam." batin Jaejoong. Ia langsung melesatkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sepi jika pelajaran sudah dimulai. Perpustakaan.

-Perpustakaan Dong Bang High School-

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke tumpukan buku yang berderet rapi di rak baca. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Jari-jarinya menelusuri buku-buku yang ingin dipilihnya. Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Big doe eyesnya membesar melihat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di sudut perpustakaan.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong pelan. Tak mendapat respon dari sang namja, ia akhirnya mendekati sosok tampan itu.

"Nappeun bear! Pagi-pagi sudah bolos, eoh?" bisik Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan. Perlahan ia mengelus rambut Yunho. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Jemarinya kemudian turun menyentuh hidung mancung Yunho, terus turun ke pipi, dan berhenti di bibir berbentuk hati Yunho.

"Aku masih normal," ucapnya pelan, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, "Tapi kau membuatku menjadi tidak normal, Yun." Jaejoong mengusap pelan bibir Yunho.

"Bibir ini milikku." deklar Jaejoong posesif, entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya sekarang. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Nafas Yunho yang teratur terasa begitu hangat di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong memagut pelan bibir Yunho, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir namja yang masih terlelap ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepas pagutannya. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak ketika dirasakannya tangan kekar menarik kepalanya, membuat bibir kissablenya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir berbentuk hati. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong agresif.

"mmh..ckcpp.." desah Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho mencoba untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong karna Jaejoong tak memberikan akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Saliva yang bercampur dengan darah tak diindahkan Yunho. Jaejoong mendorong lengan Yunho, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Yunho menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan itu. Jaejoong mengusap saliva yang meleleh di dagunya, ia segera berdiri menjauh dari Yunho tetapi kalah cepat dengan Yunho yang dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Yunnie!" bentak Jaejoong. Bukannya menuruti permintaan Jaejong, Yunho malah menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya, "Bogoshippeo, Joongie." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"nngh.." lenguh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam rengkuhan Yunho, wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah, "Le-lepas, Yunnie~" pinta Jaejoong lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho pelan.

Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya, "Terkadang aku merindukan saat kita bersama bertiga dengan Tiffany dulu, Joongie." Kornea mata Jaejoong membesar, mata indah itu terbelalak mendengar kalimat Yunho, dadanya sakit seolah ditusuk samurai berkali-kali. Kenapa selalu Tiffany? Tubuh Jaejoong lemas, dengan sisa tenaganya ia dorong Yunho dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan, Tiffany!" desis Jaejoong. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat, kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan. Pikirannya kacau. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Yunho POV

"Aku bukan, Tiffany!"

Mata musangku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimat yang aku lontarkan sebelumnya. Ada apa denganmu, Joongie? Kenapa kau seolah tidak nyaman berada di dekatku?

"Bagaimana rasa bibirnya, kawan?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara husky itu. Park Yoochun senang sekali mengintip kegiatan orang lain. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk.

Aku mengangkat bahuku sambil terkekeh pelan, "Rasanya seperti cherry. Nae boojae sudah mulai nakal." Yoochun terkikik mendengar pujianku.

"Sepertinya dia mengira kau menyukai.." Yoochun tampak berpikir, mengingat nama yang disebutkan Jaejoong tadi, "ah Tiffany." Yoochun perlahan mengambil posisi duduk disampingku setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Alisku mengernyit, kemudian aku tersenyum, "Mungkin. Boojae memang dari dulu tidak pernah peka. Memangnya aku terlihat menyukai Tiffany, eoh?"

"Namja cantik itu cemburu. Dia labil, mudah sekali terpengaruh. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sedang memainkan rokok dijarinya, "Kurasa begitu. Boojae selama ini tidak menyadari aku menyukainya." Kuambil rokok yang terselip di jari Yoochun, kemudian menyalakan pemantik yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak merokok?" ucapku sambil menghembuskan asap yang mengepul di mulutku.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan, "Su-ie tidak suka bau rokok." Aku menautkan alisku, "Namja lumba-lumba itu?" Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Sejak kapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari pertama masuk, dia imut sekali memakai topi kerucut itu." Yoochun terkekeh pelan. Ya, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Boojae juga terlihat menggemaskan sekali mengenakan topi kerucut itu, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Apa wajahku sangat berubah drastis? Aku hanya menghilangkan gigi gingsulku.

"Jadi kau berhenti merokok?" Yoochun mengangguk mantap kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

"Seharusnya kau juga berhenti, boy. Bisa gawat Ketua Osis yang kita banggakan melanggar peraturan sekolah seperti ini." Yoochun menoyor kepalaku pelan, aku terkekeh pelan sambil menginjak rokok dengan kakiku.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau Boojae yang menyuruhku."

Jaejoong berlari dikoridor sekolah menembus kerumunan siswa dengan tergesa-gesa. Siang ini pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang.

"Changminnie!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat namja jangkung yang terlihat di pelataran parkir. Jaejoong menambah kecepatan larinya menghampiri Changmin, teman sekelas sekaligus tetangga sebelahnya.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Changmin, "hosh.. Aku ikut pulang denganmu, ne?" Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya.

Changmin menautkan alisnya melihat Jaejoong. Matanya tertuju pada bibir Jaejoong, "Bibirmu kenapa, hyuung?"

"Ne? Ini.." Jaejoong memegang bibir bawahnya yang terdapat luka gigitan dari seseorang. Bukan gigitan seseorang, gigitan Yunho lebih tepatnya.

Changmin menyeringai melihat reaksi Jaejoong, ia tahu dari mana asal luka gigitan itu. Jangan bilang Shim Changmin ber-IQ 200+ kalau yang begitu saja tidak tahu, "Itu seperti bekas digigit, hyuung." goda Changmin.

"Ani! Ini .. hanya.. tadi aku terjatuh saat berlari di koridor," Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali meyakinkan Changmin yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan alasannya, "Ya, ini karna terjatuh saat aku berlari di koridor, Minnie!"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya, "Arraseo, hyuung." Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian masuk duluan ke mobil. Jaejoong perlahan membuka pintu mobil, tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kekar yang mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang. Hangat.

"Yya! Lepaskan! Apa yang kau laku-" bentakan Jaejoong terhenti saat ia menoleh mendapati Yunho yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Kau tak mau pulang bersamaku, Boo?" Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melenguh kecil, "Siapa yang kau panggil, Boo! Lepas! Aku pulang dengan Changmin!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas dekapan Yunho dipinggangnya.

"Namja jangkung itu? Kau akan pulang bersamaku, Boo." Yunho mengarahkan pandangan kearah Changmin yang dari tadi diam didalam mobilnya, "Kau pulanglah duluan, dia pulang bersamaku." ucap Yunho santai yang sukses mendapat sebuah deathglare dari Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang dengan Changmin, bukan denganmu. Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong tajam.

BRUUMM.. BRUUM..

Mobil audi hitam Changmin melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan dua orang namja yang bergelayutan seperti beruang itu tanpa permisi.

"Yya! Minnie! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Yya! Aaaishh! Kau keterlaluan Shim Changmin!" pekik Jaejoong frustasi melihat mobil Changmin yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di pelataran parkir.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Ia eratkan dekapan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang Jaejoong, "Kau mau pulang denganku atau naik taksi, Boo?"

"Aku mau pulang dengan Junchan!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas tangan Yunho. Senyumnya mengembangkan saat ia merasa tangan Yunho tak lagi mendekap pinggangnya, "Nah, Yunnie aku.. Yya! Lepas! Turunkan aku, Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Mereka sukses menjadi tontonan para siswa yang berada di pelataran parkir.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Romantis sekali~"

"Ketua Osis kuat sekali~"

"Memangnya Kim Jaejoong karung beras? Dasar Ketua Osis."

Begitulah beberapa bisik-bisik tetangga (?) yang terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Air muka Jaejoong mulai memerah, dadanya berdegup kencang. Jaejoong memukul-mukul punggung Yunho minta diturunkan, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, ppabo! Kita jadi tontonan! Lepas. Aku malu, Yunnie!"

Yunho masih berjalan dengan santai menuju mobilnya sambil terkekeh pelan, "Shirreo! Boojaejoongie anak nakal." Yunho menepuk pelan pantat Jaejoong, "Yya! Itu pelecehan seksual!" Tawa Yunho pecah mendengar teriakan imut Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti didepan lamborghini merahnya, perlahan ia buka pintu mobil itu, merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong disamping kursi mengemudi kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya. Namja bermata musang itu beralih kepintu sisi lain, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Kesal. Jaejoong masih kesal dengan namja tampan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"_Boojae sedikitpun tidak berubah."_ batin Yunho sambil terkikik pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke bibir Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu menyeringai melihat bekas gigitan akibat ulahnya itu.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Boo." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam, bibirnya masih mengerucut imut.

"Aku bisa memakan bibir cherrymu lagi sampai bekasnya tidak hilang sebulan, Boo." Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir penuhnya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Yunho mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong. Membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"Matilah aku!" batin Jaejoong menjerit.

-To be Continued-

Here the next chap ^^

maaf ya lama :(

terima kasih untuk review, fav dan foll ff ini, ne?

selamat datang untuk readers baru hehe

**YunHolic** : Untungnya Umma Jung baik hati :D

**Cho Sungkyu** : maaf lama update y u,u

**Vic89** : Boleh, ayok dibantu yak dibantu prok prok prok LOL

**Lady Ze** : Kaget gegara liat Yun yang ganteng lagi -_- pesan fanny?maybe yes maybe no :P

**abilhikmah** : gak kok, tenang aja ^^

**BunnyKey** : kalo yang itu gak bisa, udah nempel dari orok wkwk :P

**Thanks to : **

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 5**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Yunho semakin mengeliminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Bibirnya semakin ia dekatkan ke bibir penuh Jaejoong. Nafas mereka berdua beradu, membuat hawa semakin panas. Yunho menyeringai melihat reaksi salah tingkah Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong sudah memejam. Pasrah menerima perlakuan namja bermata musang ini. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, bibir bawahnya ia gigit, nafasnya tak karuan, keringat perlahan mulai berjatuhan disekitar pelipisnya.

GRAUUP!

"Aw! Appo! Appo, Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah karena gigitan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau gigit hidungku, eoh?" geram Jaejoong. Yunho terkikik pelan melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengusap-usap hidung bangirnya, "Jadi kau berharap aku benar-benar menggigit bibirmu lagi, hn?"

"Maldo andwae! Dasar namja mesum! Cepat antar aku pulang, ppabo!" Yunho mendekatkan pipinya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Apa maksud namja mesum didepannya ini?

"Ppopo dulu~" goda Yunho. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Kenapa namja mesum ini senang sekali membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Shirreo! Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Yunnie!" titah Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Yunho kuat dengan kuku jarinya yang lumayan panjang.

"Appo, Boo!" ringis Yunho. Jaejoong melepas cubitannya dipipi Yunho, kemudian terkikik pelan, "Nappeun, eoh? Cepat antar aku pulang."

Yunho mengusap pipinya, bibirnya ia majukan. Ngambek. Sedikitpun ia tak menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, "Sakit, Boojae~" rengeknya.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ingin protes dengan Yunho, namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Jaejoong tidak ingin beradu mulut lagi dengan namja tampan yang tengah mengusap pipinya seperti anak kecil itu.

"Sakit dia bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan bibirku? Hidungku? Memangnya dia kira tidak sakit? Dasar namja mesum!" jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho masih dengan pendiriannya, tidak menjalankan mobilnya. Namja bermata musang itu menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karna tidak dibelikan lollipop dengan ibunya. Sekarang siapa yang kekanakan? Kenapa sekarang sifat Yunho seperti sosok anak kecil yang imut? Oh God!

"Yunnie~ Aku mau pulang." rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Yunho. Yunho menoleh sekilas kearah Jaejoong, kemudian mulai menginjak gas dengan kakinya. Lamborghini merahnya mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Jaejoong tersenyum senang kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun lagi-lagi ia urungkan. Ia katupkan lagi mulut mungilnya saat melihat Yunho menatap datar jalanan didepannya.

'_Dia marah? Salahku apa?'_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Suasana didalam mobil hening selama diperjalanan, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sampai tak terasa lamborghini merah itu berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Kim. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di tatapan itu. Tapi untuk apa rasa penyesalan itu ada?

"Turunlah." ujar Yunho lirih. Ia tak menoleh kearah Jaejoong saat mengatakannya.

Jaejoong melengkungkan bibirnya. Membuat wajah cantik itu murung mendengar ucapan datar Yunho. Perlahan ia membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Lakukan, atau tidak? Aaish!" Hatinya berkelut. Jaejoong galau dengan perasaannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Pelan-pelan, ia tarik nafasnya kemudian ia hembuskan dengan perlahan. Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho dan..

CHU

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya di pipi namja bermata musang disebelahnya. Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong mencium pipinya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa dilihat Yunho saat ini Jaejoong sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam seperti tomat. Bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Go-gomawo," ucap Jaejoong masih menunduk, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Annyeong Yunnie~"

Jaejoong memperbesar ukuran matanya saat Yunho tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Oh My~ Yunho terlihat begitu err.. author tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang jelas senyum Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpesona. Mungkin?

Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat kemudian ia tutup kembali. Dengan cepat ia menarik pintu gerbang rumahnya kemudian masuk ke kediamannya. Namja cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu gerbang.

"Kenapa Yunnie selalu membuat jantungku sakit?"

**.**

**.**

PRANG!

Suara vas bunga yang dihempaskan ke lantai begitu nyaring terdengar. Suara adu mulut yang tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan oleh sang anak dan ibupun tak dapat dihindari. Bahkan sesekali terdengar kata-kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulut namja yang terlihat angkuh ini.

"_Damn it_!" umpat Heechul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Heechul!? Kau membuat vas kesayanganku hancur!" teriak kesal pada anak laki-laki tertuanya itu. Vas kesayangan yang dibelinya dari Beijing itu hanya tinggal kepingan tak berguna tercecer dilantai.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya, matanya ia sipitkan. Sisi arogannya semakin terlihat saat wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka itu, "Jaejoong harus pindah sekolah! Dia harus dipisahkan dengan namja sialan itu, umma!"

"Andwae! Yunho namja yang baik. Yang terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu hanya masa lalu. Dan itu kecelakaan!"

"Tiffany mati karena Jung Yunho, umma! Kalau Yunho terus-terusan berada di dekat Joongie, Joongie akan bernasib sama seperti Tiffany! Yunho namja pembawa sial!"

PLAAKK!

Heechul meringis ketika ditampar ummanya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum, bukan yang lebih tepat menyeringai.

"Aku menyayangi Tiffany dan Joongie, umma. Walaupun kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Walaupun Tiffany dan Joongie anak HARAM!"

PLAKK!

Sekali lagi Heechul merasa pipinya panas. Tamparan ummanya kali ini lebih keras daripada yang sebelumnya. Seolah tamparan ummanya kali ini adalah sebuah tamparan penuh amarah.

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian mengumpat, "Brengsek! Sakit um-" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat ummanya gemetar menahan tangis. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Mianhae." Mrs. Kim tersenyum miris saat mengatakannya. Perlahan tangannya menghapus air mata yang dengan bebasnya jatuh ke pipinya.

"Umma, aku.."

"Gomawo. Aku hampir lupa, anakku bukan bagian keluarga ini. Terimakasih kau telah mengingatkanku." Mrs. Kim berjalan melewati Heechul yang terbelalak mendengar ucapannya.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca mengingat apa yang dikatakannya tadi membuat umma yang disayanginya hancur. Ia tau, apa yang dikatakannya salah. Tidak semestinya ia berkata begitu. Terlebih itu pasti membuat ummanya teringat masa lalunya yang err.. bisa dikatakan suram?

"Hyuung.." Suara merdu seorang namja memecah keheningan. Dan tentu saja membuat Heechul yang sedari tadi merenungi kesalahannya terpaksa harus menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Air mata Heechul seketika terjun bebas dari pelupuk matanya, saat ia melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya 'hyuung' adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Sesekali ia bersenandung dengan gembiranya. Suasana hatinya saat ini benar-benar cerah. Mungkinkah karena namja bermata musang itu? Yeah~ Who know?

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti didepan pintu kediamannya. Perlahan ia memutar knop pintu didepannya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut mungilnya hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam, namun ia urungkan saat melihat pertengkaran umma dan hyuungnya.

Jaejoong masih berdiri diambang pintu. Diam. Tidak bersuara. Atau mungkin tidak berani bersuara? Ia terlalu takut untuk melerai umma dan hyuungnya yang sedang bertengkar hebat didepannya.

"Aku menyayangi Tiffany dan Joongie, umma. Walaupun kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Walaupun Tiffany dan Joongie anak HARAM!"

Serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan hyuungnya itu sukses membuat hati Jaejoong serasa ditikam. Bagai dihempaskan ke tanah.

"Gomawo. Aku hampir lupa, anakku bukan bagian keluarga ini. Terimakasih kau telah mengingatkanku."

Aliran sungai kecil terbentuk jelas dipipi Jaejoong. Sekali lagi ia merasa hatinya seolah dihempaskan ke tanah. Kalimat ummanya memperjelas statusnya sekarang. Kim Jaejoong bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sakit, kemudian ia segera menghapus air mata yang dari tadi dengan tidak sopannya jatuh terus-menerus di pipinya.

Jaejoong melihat ummanya pergi dari hadapan hyuungnya, sesaat ia tesenyum tulus, "Hyuung.." panggil Jaejoong lembut. Namja angkuh yang dipanggil 'hyuung' menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Jaejoong berjalan kearah Heechul, ia tersenyum melihat hyuungnya yang sedang menangis. Yeah~ senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan Heechul. Tangannya terulur kearah pipi hyuungnya, perlahan menghapus jejak air mata yang turun mengaliri pipi pucat hyuungnya, "Aku butuh penjelasan, hyuung."

Heechul mengangguk pelan sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong yang mengusap air matanya, "Arraseo." gumamnya.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa soft blue ruang keluarga, diikuti dengan Heechul. Heechul mengambil nafas, kemudian ia hembuskan. Mengurangi rasa canggungnya saat bercerita kepada Jaejoong nantinya.

Sesaat kemudian Heechul membuka suara mulai bercerita, "Satu minggu setelah kematian Tiffany, umma menceritakannya padaku. Kita bukan saudara kandung. Ummaku meninggal saat usiaku masih lima tahun. Tigs tahun kemudian, appa membawa pulang seorang yeoja cantik, dan dua anak kembar yang mungkin berusia satu tahun. Awalnya aku mengira, anak yang dibawa ummamu adalah anak dari appamu yang dulu. Tapi ternyata tidak."

Jaejoong mengernytikan alisnya, "Maksudmu, hyuung?"

"Ummamu pernah dilecehkan namja brengsek. Umma bilang, waktu itu dia bekerja di bar sebagai pelayan. Saat itu ada seorang namja yang sedang mabuk berat. Namja itu menyeret umma kedalam kamar yang ada di bar itu. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang diingat ummamu adalah, pagi hari saat ia terbangun ia sudah tidak suci lagi."

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan. Heechul tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi Jaejoong mendengar umpatan yang Heechul lontarkan tadi saat bertengkar dengan ummanya. Ini semakin membuat Heechul merasa bersalah.

"Umma berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Kau dan Tiffany, telah hidup didalam rahim umma setelah kejadian itu. Meskipun begitu, umma tidak pernah menganggap kalian beban, umma tetap merawat kalian hingga saat ini."

Heechul tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mianhae. Aku salah. Aku selalu mengekangmu, selalu mengaturmu, seolah kau adalah boneka yang selalu menuruti perkataanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Ummaku, Tiffany. Cukup mereka yang Tuhan ambil. Aku selalu menyuruhmu menjauhi Yunho, itu hanya ketakutanku yang terlalu berlebihan dengan masa lalu. Aku takut kau akan seperti Tiffany. Aku hanya terlalu.. aku hanya.. hiks.." Heechul terisak dengan pengakuannya. Jaejoong merangkul Heechul, mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan hyuungnya itu.

"Arraseo, hyuung. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Ingat umur, hyuung. Aww!" Heechul menyikut perut Jaejoong. Kalimat teralhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong sedikit menyinggungnya. Padahal bagian ini adalah bagian mengharu-biru, tapi Kim Jaejoong malah membuat keadaan menjadi seperti.. seperti.. Ya pokoknya begitulah. Ckck.

"Appo hyuung." rengek Jaejoong. Heechul tersenyum tulus. Betapa ia sangat beruntung mempunyai dongsaeng seperti Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. Aku harus minta maaf dengan umma setelah ini. Joongie?"

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong skeptis.

Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat bekas gigitan kecil di bibir dan hidung dongsaengnya itu, "Bibir dan hidungmu kenapa?"

Refleks Jaejoong menutupi daerah sekitar hidung dan bibirnya. Paras cantiknya kini sudah merah padam seperti tomat, "Aku jatuh saat berlari di koridor sekolah tadi, hyuung."

Heechul menyeringai, "Lalu saat kau jatuh, kau menggigit bibirmu? Atau orang lain yang menggigitnya?"

"Aww! Appo Joongie!" ringis Heechul. Sekarang gantian Jaejoong yang menyikut perut Heechul. Keduanya tertawa renyah setelah itu, hingga mereka berdua tak menyadari sepasang mata bening yang tengah menahan air mata sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Well, sebenarnya sepasang mata itu milik Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum tulus, kemudian berucap lirij, "Umma sudah memaafkanmu, Chullie."

-Dong Bang High School-

Pagi ini Jaejoong tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Tetapi berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa setiap pagi mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja cantik ini. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul, Jaejoong ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada seseorang. Yeah~ Seseorang yang tengah dicarinya saat ini pasti.

Jaejoong berlari dikoridor sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang ia cari. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil orang itu dengan suaranya yang merdu, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat pemandangan didepannya yang membuat matanya iritasi. Jung Yunho tengah berciuman dengan seorang siswi Dong Bang High School!

"_What the hell are you doing_, Jung Yunho?!"

-Tobe Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Chap 5 update, smoga kalian suka ya

Sekarang readers gak bingung lagi kan sama sifat Heecul? Chap ini sudah cukup memberi penjelasannya ^^

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan gak bisa update, makanya hari ini bebeb update semua ff hehe

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Maaf, bebeb tidak membalas review ya u,u

**Thanks to : **

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|  
dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 6**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah. Big doe eyes yang biasanya berbinar sekarang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi mata tajam elang yang seolah siap menangkap mangsanya. Ia kesal. Ya, kesal melihat namja bermata musang didepannya tengah asyik berciuman dengan yeoja cantik yang dipuja bagai Dewi oleh namja-namja diseantaro sekolah.

"Damn it!" umpat Jaejoong. But wait! Kim Jaejoong mengumpat? Kim Jaejoong merasa kesal? Memangnya kenapa dia harus merasa kesal? Toh, berciuman sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dikalangan remaja seusia dirinya. Lagipula, ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kesal dengan Yunho yang berciuman. Memang siapa Jung Yunho bagi Kim Jaejoong? Hanya seorang teman semasa kecil yang muncul lagi dihadapannya setelah lama menetap di Jepang. Mungkinkah Kim Jaejoong .. cemburu? Are you kidding me? Bahkan Kim Jaejoong telah mencap dirinya "AKU MASIH NORMAL." Tapi dalam kasus ini, nampaknya slogan Kim Jaejoong yang menyebut dirinya masih normal harus digeser sedikit. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Oke, sekarang pria normal mana yang diam-diam mencuri ciuman pria lain diperpustakaan? Pria normal mana yang merasa bingung harus mencium pria lain atau tidak? Pria normal mana yang berdebar ketika berciuman dengan seorang pria? Oh My God Sun! Ini bukan lagi suatu KENORMALAN! Hei! Kim Jaejoong! Kau menyukai Jung Yunho! /author frustasi/

"Boo? Kaukah itu?" Suara baritone Yunho terdengar santai. Tak tahukah ia makhluk didepannya itu seakan ingin meledak melihat adegan menjijikkan yang membuat matanya dan juga pasti mata ratusan Yunjaeshipper iritasi? /author mulai gila/

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Bukan 'Boo', Jung Yunho-sshi." Seketika suasana disekitar Yunho terasa dingin. Bulu romanya seakan berdiri. Nada bicara Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat sedatar mungkin tanpa ekspresi. Ditambah lagi dengan penekanan kata pada nama 'Jung Yunho-sshi.' Itu terdengar menyeramkan.

Jaejoong berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Yunho. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauh, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kearah Yunho, kemudian berkata "Your French Kiss is good, Jung Yunho-sshi."

Yunho POV

"Well, sepertinya rencanaku berhasil, tuan muda."

"Brengsek! Kau sengaja melakukannya!"

Jessica malah tertawa mendengar umpatanku, "Apa kau melihatnya tadi? Kenapa dia harus kesal seperti itu? Dia cemburu. Apa dia menyukaimu, Jung? Haha~ Dasar namja abnormal."

PLAKK!

Aku menampar pipi Jessica. Aku benar-benar kesal. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Boojae seperti itu. Terlebih dengan wanita jalang seperti dia, "Bahkan aku lebih senang dicap abnormal daripada harus berciuman denganmu, Jessica!"

Jessica mengusap pipinya, kemudian menyeringai, "Setidaknya kau menikmati ciuman kita tadi kan, Jung?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menikmati ciuman rasa cherry. Bibir Boojaejoongie adalah candu untukku, Jessica Jung." Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Apa peduliku? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meninggalkan Jessica yang masih terdiam.

Author POV

Jessica mengambil ponselnya disaku seragamnya. Kemudian menekan beberapa nomor, beberapa detik kemudian ia menghubungi seseorang, "Cari tahu tentang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Aku minta detailnya besok. Gomapta." Jessica menutup flip ponselnya.

"Seorang Jung bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan. We'll see Jung Yunho."

-Incheon International Airport-

Seorang namja perawakan China nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan didepannya. Namja itu tengah sibuk menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah sampai di Seoul. Kau akan menjemputku, kan?" tanya namja itu dengan bahasa Korea yang masih kental dengan logat Chinanya. "Baiklah. Aku harap kau cepat, sebelum aku mati karna bosan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang ini, chagiya." kemudian ia menutup flip ponselnya.

Namja China itu tersenyum, kemudian bergumam lirih, "Bogoshippeo, Chullie~ah."

-Dong Bang High School-

Kim Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal disepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Bibirnya ia poutkan, menampakkan sisi imut dari namja cantik ini. Siang ini, sekolah telah usai. Jaejoong berjalan kearah pelataran parkir untuk mencari namja jangkung tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Shim Changmin tentu saja.

"Changminnie!" teriak Jaejoong ketika didapati orang yang dicarinya tengah menuju mobil audi hitamnya. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Ia menautkan alisnya, "Hidungmu kenapa diplester begitu, hyuung?" tanya Changmin sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu! Sudahlah, Aku ikut denganmu. Kali ini jangan ulangi perbuatan tidak sopanmu kemarin, Shim Changmin-sshi." Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat ia meninggalkan hyuungnya dipelataran parkir dengan Yunho.

"Jangan mengingat-ingatnya lagi, ayo kita pulang."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Mianhae, hyuung. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan dia. Lagi." Changmin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah belakang Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan patah-patah (?) Jaejoong mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Changmin.

"Hai, Boo." Dan inilah makhluk yang sedari tadi membuat Changmin bingung. Entah sejak kapan makhluk bernama Jung Yunho ini berada di belakang Jaejoong dan dengan santainya menyapa Jaejoong yang sedang sangat amat tidak mood bertemu dengannya.

"Yunho-sshi, simpan senyum menjijikkanmu itu untuk yeoja-yeoja lain." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengeluarkan wajah mengerikan itu. Kau dalam bahaya Jung Yunho~

"Tentang tadi pagi, aku bisa jelaskan. Bisakah kau pulang bersamaku lagi hari ini?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Ia sudah muak dengan namja bermata musang didepannya ini. Setelah peristiwa pagi itu, Yunho terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Kantin, perpustakaan, ruang guru, bahkan sampai ke toilet! Yunho tidak menyerah sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan pada Jaejoong tentang kejadian itu. Terbukti sampai sekarang Yunho masih setia meengekori Jaejoong ke pelataran parkir.

"Apa untungnya buatku, Yunho-sshi?" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Traktir makan sepuasmu, otte?"

"Hyuung! Aku ikut!" teriak Changmin bersemangat mendengar kata 'makan sepuasmu'. Dasar monster food!

"Aku ikut." jawab Jaejoong mantap. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Changmin, "Tapi kau tidak, Minnie." Changmin langsung memajukan bibirnya. Salah sendiri menyuruh Jaejoong pulang dengan Yunho. Poor Changmin.

^^honey funny bunny^^

Mobil Lamborghini merah Yunho berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Restaurant terkenal di Seoul. Nampaknya Yunho sedang berusaha membangun mood Jaejoong dengan makanan.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kirinya. Namja cantik itu tengah menikmati pemandangan diluar kaca jendela mobil. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya saat melirik ke tas Jaejoong. Tas merah itu nampak penuh berisi banyak peralatan sekolah.

"Sepertinya tasmu penuh sekali." ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tasnya. Ia membuka tas merah itu, kemudian Jaejoong mengeluarkan bungkusan bening. Jaket Yunho.

"Milikmu. Gomawo." Tanpa menatap Yunho, Jaejoong memberikan bungkusan itu. Kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela lagi. Seolah tak nyaman bertatapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian membuka suara, "Nama yeoja itu Jessica Jung. Dia sepupuku."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja di depan namja bermata musang itu.

Merasa tidak direspon, Yunho kembali membuka suara, "Boo? Kau marah?" tanya Yunho sambil sesekali melihat jalanan didepannya.

"Aniyo." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang sedang dalam keadaan bad mood tidak ada gunanya.

Jaejoong POV

"Nama yeoja itu Jessica Jung. Dia sepupuku."

Aku tersentak saat Yunho mengtakan itu. Jessica sepupu Yunho? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yeoja itu mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Yunho? Padahal kami satu kelas. Kim Jaejoong ppabo!

Tapi kenapa Yunho harus berciuman dengan Jessica? Jelas-jelas Jessica sepupunya? Aaish! Jangan-jangan Jessica sengaja merayu Yunho supaya berciuman dengannya, atau jangan-jangan namja mesum itu yang menyerang Jessica duluan? Mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan, dan di mobil waktu itu? Oh God! Kenapa aku memikirkan ini? Apa hubungannya denganku? Jung Yunho hanya temanku! Aku tidak berhak marah, bukan? Tapi, ciuman yang dilakukannya padaku? Apa aku tidak berhak marah? Tentu saja aku berhak marah, dia seenaknya saja menciumku, dan sekarang dia mencium Jessica! Dia hanya boleh berciuman denganku! Ah maksudku.. Aaish! Kenapa aku jadi begini? Apa aku cemburu? Apa itu artinya aku menyukai Jung Yunho? NO! Kim Jaejoong! Kau masih normal! NORMAL!

"Boo? Kau marah?" Suara Yunho sukses menghentikan pergolakan (?) batinku. Untungnya aku masih bersikap biasa saja didepannya, meskipun jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar, tidak mau berkompromi denganku. Cih!

"Aniyo." jawabku singkat. Aku melihat Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudian mulai fokus menngemudikan mobil. Sepertinya ia mulai bosan mencoba mengembalikan moodku.

Lamborghini merah Yunho berhenti di pelataran parkir. Kami sudah berada di Restaurant terkenal di Seoul. Yunho keluar duluan, kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku seperti Cinderella yang turun dari kereta kuda saja.

"Apa kau serius akan mentraktirku disini?" kataku sambil berjalan disebelah Yunho memasuki area restaurant. Kulihat Yunho tidak merespon, ia malah sibuk melihat-l,ihat sekeliling restaurant. Mungkin mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk kami.

"Yya! Aku bertanya padamu!" nada bicaraku sedikit kutinggikan. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikanku. Kesal. Aku mengerucutkan bibir plumku.

Yunho menarik tanganku mengikutinya ke meja di pojok ruangan restaurant yang bergaya classic ini, "Yya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" teriakku kesal.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian tersenyum padaku, "Duduklah, kita akan pesan makanannya." Kugembungkan pipiku mendengar intruksinya. Kenapa namja mesum ini santai sekali? Tidakkah dia merasa aku sedang kesal padanya? Iiissh!

Author POV

Jaejoong memakan pasta yang dipesannya dengan kesal. Terkadang sphagetti itu hanya diputar-putarnya dengan garpu. Bibirnya masih ia kerucutkan, pipinya menggembung seperti anak kecil. Oh my~ Tidakkah kalian sadari Jaejoong yang sekarang seperti sosok wanita yang sedang ngambek dengan kekasihnya?

"Dimakan Boo, jangan dilihat saja." titah Yunho.

"…" Jaejoong tak menjawab. Malah semakin memutar-mutar sphagetti digarpunya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya seklai lagi. Nampaknya Yunho hari ini terlalu banyak menhela nafas. "Boo, apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Flashback On

"Yunho!" Jessica berlari menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Waeyo, Sicca?" tanya Yunho.

Jessica menghentikan langkahnya didepan Yunho, kemudian menyeringai, "Kau berciuman dengan Kim Jaejoong kemarin, aniya?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, kemudian bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya saat di perpustakaan, Jung." Tepat sasaran! Yunho memmang berciuman dengan Jaejoong saat diperpustakaan. "Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan fotonya. Aku rasa foto itu akan menjadi pembicaraan hangat disekolah."

Yunho menatap datar Jessica, kemudian berdesis tajam, "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Jessica Jung?"

Jessica melingkarkan tangannya keleher Yunho, kemudian menyeringai, "Kau tahu, kan? Dari dulu aku menyukaimu? Tapi kau selalu menolakku, Yun. Tidakkah kau sadar, kau begitu jahat padaku?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku menerimamu, begitu?" desis Yunho.

Jessica menggangguk, "Tentu." Yunho menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jessica, "Selamanya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Raut muka Jessica berubah kesal. Lagi-lagi ia menerima sebuah penolakan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Brengsek kau, Yunho!" Jessica langsung menarik tengkuk Yunho. Membuat bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Jessica melumat bibir Yunho sambil terus menekan kepala Yunho memperdalam ciumannya.

Yunho mendorong kasar Jessica, membuat ciuman itu terlepas. "Shit!" umpat Yunho. Yunho tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah koridor, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di koridor dengan ekspresi datar. Kim Jaejoong melihatnya berciuman dengan Jessica tadi.

Flashback Off

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. Mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Tetapi tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar di mata musang itu. Yunho menceritakan kejadian itu dengan sebenar-benarnya.

"Well, aku percaya dengan ceritamu. Lalu bagaimana dengan foto itu? Aku tidak mau terlibat skandal sekolah denganmu, Yunho-sshi."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Yoochun, semuanya akan aman. Percaya padaku." Yunho tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Habiskan makananmu, kita akan pulang."

"Aku sudah selesai."

Mobil Lamborghini Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera membuka pintu mobil. Mungkin ia tidak mau menjadi Cinderella yang turun dari kereta kuda seperti di restaurant tadi.

"Gomapta, Yunho-sshi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kearah Yunho yang melihat dari jemdela mobil.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Boo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Jaejoong menyatukan alisnya, "Mwo?"

"Apa kau cemburu saat melihat Jessica menciumku tadi pagi?" Big doe eyes Jaejoong membesar. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat merah yang masak. Matanya melirik-lirik kemanapun kecuali kearah Yunho. Apakah ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti ini cukup memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho?

"A-aniyo! Bicara apa kau!"

Yunho terkikik melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah didepannya. "Atau kau menyukaiku?"

Blush! Wajah Jaejoong malah bertambah semakin merah. Bahkan ia merasa wajahnya semakin panas. Jika didekatnya ada kolam renang, mungkin Jaejoong lebih memilih masuk kedalam kolam renang itu daripada harus mati menahan malu didepan Yunho sepeti ini.

"Shirreo!" bantah Jaejoong.

"Kau yang menciumku diperpustakaan duluan, ingat?" Check mate! Nah, Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang rasakan balasan atas perbuatan tidak sopanmu waktu itu~

"Aku tidak ingat!" Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju gerbang kediaman Kim. Yunho tertawa melihat boojaenya bertingkah lucu seperti itu.

"Joahe." ucap Yunho lirih sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Kim.

Jaejoong POV

"Aaaargghh! Jung Yunho sialan! Namja mesum!" Aku berteriak keras sambil berlari disepanjang halaman rumah. Ppabo! Kenapa dia dengan santainya bertanya seperti itu? Jelas aku tidak menyukainya! Aku normal! Kim Jaejoong namja normal!

Aku berniat mengetuk pintu dihadapanku, tetapi sebelum aku melakukannya, seseorang telah membukanya dari dalam. Seorang namja dengan wajah perawakan China. Siapa? Wajah namja ini terlihat asing bagiku.

"Annyeong~" sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nuguya?"

-To Be Continued-

Chap 5 update ^o^

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Maaf, bebeb tidak membalas review ya u,u

**Thanks to : **

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope|para guest  
dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 7**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong POV

Woow! Siapa namja yang ada didepanku ini? Hidungnya runcing, senyumnya manis sekali, rambutnya blonde meskipun itu tidak terlihat cocok sih untuknya. Tampan. Yah lumayan. Tapi Yunnie lebih tampan dari namja ini. Yya! Kim Jaejoong! Jangan mulai lagi!

"Apa kau masih mau berdiri disana, cantik?" Mwo! Aku? Cantik? Dengan santainya dia bilang begitu? Bahkan dengan memasang senyum angelicnya? Oh My~ sepertinya dia tidak sebaik yang kubayangkan.

"Aku tidak cantik! Dan kenapa kau ada dirumahku, heh? Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya padanya, lebih tepatnya berteriak kepadanya sambil menunjuk wajah tampannya. Terkesan tidak sopan? Oh ayolah siapapun akan kesal kalau wajah tampanmu diejek cantik!

Namja didepanku ini terkekeh, kemudian menurunkan jariku dari wajahnya, "Namja keras kepala, emosian, labil, tidak peka, egois, sok tidak butuh, angkuh, merasa paling benar, cemburuan, pemalu, mudah terpengaruh, pembohong, sok kuat tapi rapuh."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Namja Cina didepanku ini mulai terkekeh lagi. Aaish! Aku benar-benar merasa kesal dengannya! Sebenarnya dia ini manusia dari planet mana?

"Semua itu sifatmu, Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambutku.

"Aaish! Jangan sentuh rambutku!" Aku kembali merapikan rambutku yang dibuatnya berantakan tadi.

Namja Cina itu malah tersenyum melihatku, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi, "Dan beritahu aku, siapa namja mesum yang bernama Jung Yunho itu?"

Mataku membesar mendengar pertanyaannya. Dari mana dia tahu Yunnie? Apa tadi suaraku terlalu keras sampai kedengaran kedalam? Oh My~ bagaimana kalau Chullie hyuung mendengarnya?

"Namjachingumu, eoh?" Mwoya? Mataku melebar. No! Yunnie bukan namjachinguku. Tentu saja bukan. Baru saja aku ingin mengilah perkataan namja sinting didepanku ini, tapi suara Chullie hyuung terdengar semakin dekat berteriak kearah kami.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, yeobo? Kenapa berisik sekali." Aku tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepanku. Chullie hyuung memeluk namja Cina itu dari belakang kemudian meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja Cina itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Terlihat menikmati sekali. Tentu saja Chullie hyuung berjinjit, mengingat namja Cina itu lebih tinggi dibanding Chullie hyuung. Sepertinya Chullie hyuung tidak menyadari ada aku disini. Huh!

Aku berdehem keras, memang kusengaja. Kulihat Chullie hyuung membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat aku, beberapa detik kemudian kembali seperti biasa lagi. Dan Chullie hyuung masih tetap memeluk namja itu setelah jelas-jelas aku berdehem untuk menyinggungnya? Oke, ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kau baru pulang? Kenapa tidak masuk dari tadi?" tanya Chullie hyuung santai. Demi semua makanan yang Changmin makan (?) Chullie hyuung benar-benar membuat mataku iritasi. Kenapa dia lengket sekali dengan namja itu? Siapa sebenarnya namja Cina ini?

"Cepat masuk, Joongie. Kenapa kau melamun?" Aku memutar bola mataku. Jengah. Tanpa merespon ucapan Chullie hyuung aku langsung masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju kamarku.

Author POV

"Hankyungie, kau apakan dia?" Heechul menghela nafas saat Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat lagi dihadapan mereka. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari namja Cina yang diketahui bernama Hankyung tadi.

"Aku hanya menggodanya." Heechul melotot kearah Hankyung. Hangkyung malah tertawa lepas melihat namja didepannya ini sudah mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Dia sedang jatuh cinta." sambung Hankyung.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya imut, "Kau membaca pikirannya? Dia namja atau yeoja?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Tentu namja. Tampaknya dia akan mengikuti jejakmu, chagiya." kata Hankyung sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul. Heechul menggembungkan pipinya imut, raut wajahnya nampak berpikir. Hankyung yang melihatnya hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Betapa sangat imutnya Heechul sekarang. Kenapa saat bersama dengan Hankyung dia bisa menampakkan keimutannya?

"Hankyungie~" panggil Heechul sambil menatap lurus kedalam bola mata Hankyung.

"Y..Ye?" jawab Hankyung gugup saat Heechul memanggilnya dengan sexy seperti itu.

Heechul berbalik memunggungi Hankyung, kemudian berucap lirih, "Namja itu pasti Yunho." Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Heechul tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, menumpukan kepalanya di kepala Hankyung, tangannya memegang erat tangan Hankyung yang memeluk pinggangya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Meskipun umma dan appa mendukung pernikahan kita, tapi aku tidak mau Joongie juga seperti aku." Langkah Heechul berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Hankyung.

"Aku tahu, chagiya. Di Seoul percintaan sesama jenis masih tabu." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. "Tapi aku yakin, laki-laki yang bernama Yunho itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk Joongie." lanjut Hankyung.

Heechul tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung, "Jika itu memang takdir Joongie, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Heechul kemudian berjinjit, menyentuhkan bibir ranumnya ke bibir Hankyung. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan bibir Heechul, Hankyung langsung balas melumat ciuman itu. hanya sebentar, sampai Heechul melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Aku ingatkan, jangan menggoda Joongie lagi."

Hankyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Cinderella-ku cemburu, eh?"

Heechul mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam ke tempat lain, kemana saja asal bukan kearah Hankyung.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku menggoda hyuungnya?" bisik Hankyung tepat ditelinga Heechul. Dan sukses mendapat pukulan pelan Heechul dibahunya.

"Nappeun!" Heechul tertawa, kemudian memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Mrs. Kim sibuk dengan segala macam peralatan masaknya didapur. Nampaknya Mrs. Kim tengah sibuk membuat menu makan malam yang special malam ini untuk keluarganya, dan juga tamu istimewanya -Hankyung- pasti.

"Joongie~ Bisa kau turun? Bantu umma menyiapkan makan malam." teriak Mrs. Kim.

"…" Hening. Jaejoong tak merespon teriakan ummanya yang berada di dapur. Well, bukannya ia tak mendengar teriakan Mrs. Kim yang dahsyat itu, hanya saja ia malas untuk turun -mengingat kamarnya di lantai atas- membantu ummanya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kalau kau tidak kesini sekarang, uang jajanmu umma potong!" o-oh.. Mrs. Kim nampaknya mulai mengancam. Dan Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin diancam sekarang. Terbukti dengan gerakan cekatannya yang langsung keluar kamar menuju dapur tempat ummanya bernaung (?).

"Anak pintar." puji Mrs. Kim sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut putra kesayangannya itu. Jaejoong hanya menggerutu pelan karna rambutnya sedikit berantakan, kemudian meniup poninya. Setelah itu dia membantu ummanya menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai." Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat tatanan makan malamnya dan Jaejoong tentu saja yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. "Joongie, panggilkan hyuungmu dan Hankyung dikamar Chullie. Appa biar umma yang urus." titah Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, "Hankyung? Nuguya?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah tadi saat sepulang sekolah kau bertatap muka langsung dengannya?" Jaejoong membelalakkan mata besarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia memajukan bibir cherrynya beberapa senti mengingat pertemuan menyebalkannya dengan namja Cina bernama Hankyung itu.

"Nama yang aneh." cibirnya masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Mrs. Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah Jaejoong berjalan menjauh menuju kamar hyuungnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan yang ku mau?" Yeoja blonde itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali ia menyesap milkshake strawberry kesukaannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau lamban. Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Kali ini dia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke kasur empuk miliknya, "Well, kau sedang ada masalah? It's okay, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain saja. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu."

Yeoja itu menutup flip ponselnya, pertanda percakapan singkat itu selesai. Ia menyatukan alisnya, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka kembali flip ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Aku butuh bantuanmu." Yeoja itu terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan orang yang dihubunginya diseberang sana, "Entahlah. Tak seperti biasanya orang itu lamban. Dia bilang sedang ada masalah. Maka dari itu aku minta bantuanmu. Kau cari tahu tentang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dan cari tahu juga kenapa orang itu terlihat enggan aku menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Yeah, kau tahu kan dia bukan tipe orang yang pemalas? Sekalipun ada masalah dia akan tetap bekerja secara pro. Baiklah, gomapta. Aku tutup telfonnya."

Yeoja itu menutup flip ponselnya, kemudian menyeringai, "Kau akan menyesal telah menolakku, Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong yang kau cintai itu akan kubuat menderita. Kau memang pintar, Jessica Jung."

**.**

.

Heechul tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang dipegangnya. Namja cantik itu baru selesai mandi rupanya. Alisnya menyatu ketika ia melihat namjachingunya sedang melakukan percakapan ditelfon dengan seseorang. Segera saja ia mendekat untuk mencari tahu. Well, namja ini tak hanya overprotectif dengan dongsaengnya ternyata.

"Sedang menelfon siapa, hm?" Hankyung menutup flip ponselnya setelah mendengar suara Heechul. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Rekan bisnis. Hanya ingin minta bantuanku." Namja Cina itu berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang tengah melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong, Chullie sayang." timpal Hankyung sambil membelai pipi pucat Heechul, kemudian jari itu terhenti dibibir merah Heechul, "Percaya padaku, hm?" bisik Hankyung. Heechul akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Hankyung ikut tersenyum melihat Cinderella-nya. Namja Cina itu semakin mendekatkan bibirnya. Membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis. Heechulpun sudah menutup matanya, siap menerima pendaratan (?) bibir Pangeran Cina-nya itu. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, kalau saja mereka ..

Tok Tok Tok!

Yeah, kalau saja mereka tidak mendengar ketukan pintu kamar mereka dari luar. Bibir kedua insan itu mungkin sudah menyatu dan saling melumat.

"Cih! Sialan!" umpat Hankyung. Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan melihat namjachingunya itu. Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Hankyung berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Dalam hati dia tak berhenti mengumpat siapa yang berani merusak moment-moment pentingnya.

Dengan kasar Hankyung membuka pintu itu, seketika matanya melebar. Tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali kebentuk normal. Kemudian Hankyung memasang senyum angelicnya yang bisa membuat para yeoja maupun namja terbius karnanya. Itu persepsinya.

"Ada apa Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, risih mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hankyung, terlebih lagi melihat senyum Hankyung yang terlihat menjijikkan menurut Jaejoong. "Cepat turun, Beijing. Makan malam sudah siap." ujar Jaejoong dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Hankyung tetap tersenyum didepan Jaejoong, meskipun dalam hatinya ia terus mengumpat. "Arraseo, Jaejoongie. Gomawo."

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Hankyung, sesaat dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya yang belum jauh dari kamar Heechul, "Bahasa Koreamu jelek. Kau harus banyak belajar, Mr. Beijing." Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya kelantai bawah. Sedangkan Hankyung tertawa pelan mendengar ejekan Jaejoong.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul yang sudah rapi dengan kaos v-neck soft bluenya.

"Aniyo. Tadi Jaejoongie memberitahu makan malam sudah siap." Heechul mengangguk paham. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian dua namja itu segera menuju lantai bawah tempat makan malam.

"Yya! Kalian lama sekali." teriak Jaejoong kesal melihat dua namja yang masih dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Joongie, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih." ucap Mrs. Kim menenangkan putra bungsunya itu. Heechul dan Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita makan." Mr. Kim mengintruksikan semuanya untuk memulai makan malam. Semua yang ada diruang makan itu mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah disiapkan Mrs. Kim. Suasana makan malam itu hening. Tak ada yang memulai untuk mengajak berbicara duluan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskan tanggal yang tepat untuk hari pernikahan kalian nanti, Chullie?" Mrs. Kim akhirnya mulai membuka obrolan dengan pertanyaan yang to the point, langsung kepada intinya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Well, memang tujuan Heechul membawa Hankyung kesini karena ia ingin mengenalkan calon pendamping hidup a.k.a suaminya itu kepada ummanya dan juga Jaejoong.

"Uhuk! Uhuuk! Aaish! Apa umma bilang? Uhuk!" Jaejoong tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ummanya yang mengarah ke jenjang pernikahan hyuungnya. Karna ia memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

"Memangnya Chullie belum cerita padamu, Joongie? Chullie dan Hankyung sudah memutuskan akan menikah."

"Apa?! Me-menikah? Dengan seorang namja? Dan umma merestuinya?" mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hankyungie namja yang baik. Umma sangat menyukainya. Umma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gender, toh hyuungmu sudah memantapkan pilihannya pada Hankyungie. Apapun keputusan yang kalian ambil, selama itu bisa membahagiakan kalian, umma akan mendukungnya. Benar kan, yeobo?" Mrs. Kim menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mr. Kim meminta jawaban, dan dijawab anggukan kepala disertai senyuman oleh Mr. Kim. Nampaknya orang yang tidak suka dengan kabar ini hanya Jaejoong.

"Konyol. Bahkan appa juga menyetujuinya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sehingga menimbulkan beberapa kerutan pertanda ia bingung. Well, ia tidak akan terlalu masalah jika hyuungnya akan menikah. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah yang akan menikah dengan hyuungnya adalah seorang namja! Terlebih lagi ia tidak mempunyai hubungan bagus saat pertama kali bertemu dengan namja calon suami hyuungnya itu.

"Jaejoongie, aku rasa kita harus saling akrab mulai sekarang." Akhirnya Hankyung membuka suara setelah lama melihat percakapan antara orang tua dan anak tadi.

"Dalam mimpimu sana. Namamu saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana mau akrab, eh?" ketus Jaejoong.

"Ah iya. Kita belum berkenalan, ne? Tan Hangeng imnida." kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Jaejoong yang ada diseberang mejanya.

"Tan Hangeng? Itu nama teraneh yang pernah kudengar. Kau berasal dari planet mana, huh? Dan sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan hyuungku?" Semua yang ada di meja makan itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terus menerus melontarkan pertanyaan. Seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tahanannya. Nah, sekarang Jaejoong yang mulai overprotectif dengan hyuungnya.

Hankyung tertawa pelan, kemudian membuka suara lagi, "Tentu saja aku dari Beijing, Cina. Aku sudah dua tahun bersama dengan Chullie. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa tanyakan dengan Chullie. Atau kau bisa tanya padaku, aku akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati. Tapi setelah selesai makan malam, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dalam hatinya ia terus mengumpati namja Cina yang ada didepannya yang tengah memasang senyum angelicnya.

'_Seperti aku akan betah mendengar ceritanya saja.'_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Well, kenapa kau dipanggil Hankyung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil meminum air mineral yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Yeah, Chullie merasa 'Hankyungie' lebih mudah disebut daripada 'Hangeng'. Dan itu juga semacam panggilan sayang." Hankyung melirik kearah Heechul yang menunduk malu mendengar ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seperti Yunho memanggilmu 'Boojaejoongie'."

BYYUUUUR!

Seketika Jaejoong menyemburkan air yang berada dalam mulutnya mendengar ucapan Hankyung tadi. Jaejoong melotot kearah Hankyung, sedangkan Hankyung malah tertawa pelan melihat Jaejoong. Heechulpun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu Yunho sering memanggilku 'Boojaejoongie'?'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Aigoo~ Joongie. Lihat kau basah." omel Mrs. Kim yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim langsung mengambil beberapa helai tissue untuk mengelap baju Jaejoong yang basah. Sementara Mr. Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putera bungsunya itu.

"Jangan heran. Aku bisa membaca pikiran, dan juga meramalkan masa depan. Setidaknya keahlianku ini memberiku keuntungan sampai sekarang. Hahahaa.." jelas Hankyung disertai tawa renyah sesudahnya.

"Joongie~ah. Umma tidak keberatan jika kau pacaran dengan Yunho." celetuk Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Jaejoong yang maasih sibuk membersihkan bajunya.

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar ucapan ummanya, "Appa! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali menggodaku, eoh?" rengek Jaejoong. Semua yang ada disana malah tertawa renyah mendengar rengekan Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sementara Jaejoong? Ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Poor Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Heechul memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Entah mengapa makan malam kali ini membuatnya senang sekali. Mungkin karna umma dan appanya menyetujui keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Hankyung. Meskipun dongsaeng kesayangannya belum sepenuhnya menerima keputusannya.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah map coklat berukuran sedang di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Penasaran, akhirnya ia meraih map cokelat itu, dan perlahan membukanya.

Manik mata Heechul membesar melihat berkas yang ada didalam map cokelat itu. matanya terus membaca data-data yang ada di berkas itu.

"Chagiya~" Suara Hankyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menghentikan kegiatan Heechul.

"Kau sedang apa, hn?" Heechul berbalik kearah Hankyung sambil menunjukkan berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

-to be continued-

Hallo ^^

Chap 7 update

maaf chap ini tidak ada yunjae moment-nya

Yunho jg gak nongol hiks

chap depan bakal ada yunjae moment kok hehe :D

maaf tidak bisa membalas review, karena bebeb skrng udah mulai banyak tugas kuliah :'(

ini juga posting pake modem temen hiks

smoga kalian bisa menunggu kelanjutan ff saya dengan sabar, ne?

**Thanks to :**

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope| |Himawari Ezuki|9194 YJS|para guest  
dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 8**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Heechul menatap namjachingunya geram. Jemari lentiknya memegang erat berkas sampai terlihat kertas berkas tersebut sedikit remuk. Bibir merahnya ia gigit. Mata indah itu sekarang seperti tatapan dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa pendosa. Tapi tunggu, didalam tatapan itu ada makna lain. Tatapan itu seolah menyiratkan kesedihan, atau lebih tepatnya kekecewaan yang sangat besar.

"Jawab, Tan Hangeng." desis Heechul. Oh My~ Jika Heechul sudah menyebut nama kekasihnya itu dengan lengkap, maka ini sebuah petaka.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Siapa Jessica Jung? Dan untuk apa kau memberikan data Joongie padanya! Kau ingin membuat yeoja itu tahu silsilah Joongie, hah!? Ini akan sangat memalukan untuk Joongie!" Sisi protectif Heechul keluar. Ingatlah, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Kim Heechul, apalagi masalah itu menyangkut Jaejoong.

"Jessica Jung itu sepupu Jung Yunho." Seketika bibir merah yang sedari tadi digigitnya mengeluarkan setitik darah. Ia tak merasakan rasa sakit di bibirnya saat ini, yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya satu nama. Jung Yunho.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Cinderella."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat keruang makan. Namja cantik itu sudah berpakaian sekolah dengan rapi. Sesekali ia bersenandung lirih. Manik matanya melihat setumpuk sandwich yang telah ditata oleh Mrs. Kim dimeja, tak mau membuang waktu ia segera mengambil sandwich itu dan dengan cepat ia pindahkan ke mulut mungilnya.

"Aghu bwerwanguat duyuwan, nwe?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mulut yang dipenuhi dengan sandwich. Bibir cherrynya mengunyah sandwich dengan cepat, dan langsung meminum susu hangat yang berada di depannya.

"Aigoo Joongie. Kau itu kebiasaan sekali. Berapa kali umma bilang, jangan berbicara saat mulutmu penuh dengan makanan seperti itu." omel Mrs. Kim yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa telur mata sapi yang sudah digorengnya.

"Yo! Boojaejoongie~" Jaejoong bergidik mendengarnya. Ia melihat kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya asal suara itu dari tangga.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Beijing!" pekik Jaejoong kesal mendapati orang yang memanggilnya adalah Hankyung yang baru saja menuruni tangga menghampiri dirinya. Nampaknya namja itu baru bangun dari tidurnya. Terbukti dengan piyama yang masih melekat di badan tegapnya.

"Aigo~ Begitu saja marah. Aku kasihan dengan Yunho kau marahi terus tiap memanggilmu begitu." cibir Hankyung dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dan cibiran Hankyung sukses mendapat sebuah deathglare menyeramkan dari Jaejoong dipagi buta ini, 'Mati saja kau, Tan Hangeng!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Menyanggah ucapan Hankyung hanya akan memperpanjang durasi adu mulutnya saja. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Setidaknya ia tak membuang-buang tenaganya untuk bertengkar dengan namja Cina ini, bukan?

Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat putra bungsu dan calon menantunya itu. "Sudahlah Hankyung. Jangan menggoda Joongie terus." ucap Mrs. Kim.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan sambil memasukkan sandwich kemulutnya, "Sepagi ini mau berangkat sekolah, hn?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ne, Joongie. Kau dari kemarin selalu berangkat sepagi ini. Waeyo?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil beralih menuju dapur lagi, "Kalau kau mau, minta antar Hankyung saja." lanjut Mrs. Kim dari dapur.

"Oh, well. Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, umma." tolak Jaejoong.

"Ne, umma. Joongie bisa berangkat dengan Yunho, maksudnya." goda Hankyung. Dan kali ini ia mendapat hadiah pendaratan injakan kaki dari Jaejoong.

"Adaaw! Kenapa kau injak kakiku, eoh?" ringis Hankyung sambil mengelus-elus kakinya dengan sayang, "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau akan berangkat bersama Yunho pagi ini. Aaish! Kau ini. Sakit sekali tau. Kaki cantikku~"

Jaejoong tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya melihat Hankyung yang kesakitan, "Rasakan itu, Hankyungie~" ejek Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku berangkat umma."

"Yya! Joongie!" teriak Mrs. Kim yang keluar dari dapur. "Dasar anak itu, padahal kan dia bisa berangkat dengan Yunho, kasihan Yunho dari kemarin menjemputnya tapi Joongie berangkat duluan." omel Mrs. Kim.

"Aaish! Appo." rengek Hankyung. Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Hankyung setelah itu kembali ke dapur.

^^Honey Funny Bunny^^

Jaejoong POV

Oh My~ Perutku sakit menertawakan namja sinting itu. Rasakan pembalasan dariku itu. Siapa suruh dari kemarin menjahiliku terus? Hei! Walaupun aku tidak melawan, bukan berarti aku tidak akan melakukan pembalasan, kan?

Aku sedikit berlari kecil menuju gerbang kediamanku sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Perlahan kubuka pintu gerbang yang sudah ada didepanku.

"Pagi, Boojae."

Dengan cepat kembali kututup pintu gerbang itu dengan keras. My God! Apalagi ini! Kenapa makhluk itu sudah ada didepan rumahku sepagi ini? Aku berjongkok sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Padahal dari kemarin aku berangkat sepagi ini supaya aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Rasanya aku hari ini tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun hari ini Jinki soensaengnim mengadakan tes lisan. Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!

"Boo, apa aku begitu menyeramkan sampai kau langsung menutup gerbang saat melihatku?"

Eh? Aniyo! Kau tidak menyeramkan, Yunnie. Malah kau itu tampan! Karna begitu tampannya, aku sampai berdebar terus saat kau didekatku. Mwo!? Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong!

Aku langsung berdiri dari posisiku semula. Kutepuk-tepuk pelan pipiku, berusaha mengusir ketidaknormalan yang mengusik pikiranku beberapa saat tadi. Aku menarik nafas perlahan, kemudian kuhembuskan. Ku ulangi lagi beberapa kali. Oh ayolah, yang didepan sana hanya Jung Yunho. Bukan U-know Yunho Leader Boyband papan atas Korea yang datang berkunjung kerumahmu, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Lihat, tanganku sedari tadi tidak berhenti gemetaran. Aaish! Dengan terpaksa kubuka lagi pintu gerbang yang telah menunggu untuk dibuka itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini, eh?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin, jangan sampai aku terlihat gugup didepan Yunnie.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjemputmu, Boo."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Dari kemarin aku menjemputmu, tapi kau selalu berangkat duluan sepagi ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, Boo?" Oh My~ Kenapa dia merengek kepadaku sekarang? Melihatnya begitu, dia jadi semakin imut!

"I-itu karena.. karena aku.." Aduuh aku harus jawab apa? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan alasan berangkat sepagi ini karena tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Atau lebih tepatnya dijemput seperti sekarang ini? Aku bisa mendadak serangan jantung kalau terus-terusan berada didekatmu, Yun.

"Arraseo. Mungkin kau memang tidak suka kalau aku berada didekatmu, Jaejoong. Aku tidak memaksa. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan." Aniyo, Yunnie! Aku suka berada didekatmu, tapi.. aaish! Otteokeh? Dia juga tidak memanggilku 'Boo' seperti biasanya. Apa dia marah?

Kulihat dia mulai berbalik menuju mobilnya. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus bilang akan ikut dengannya sementara tadi aku menolak? Andwae! itu sama saja menjilat ludah sendiri! Tapi, kalau Yunnie sudah seperti ini …

"Tunggu!" Dia berbalik kearahku. Oh tidak. Jangan memandangku dengan wajah datar seperti itu!

Aku menghela nafasku. Jemariku tak berhenti ku remat sedari tadi. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku ikut denganmu."

Mata musang itu menyipit seperti membentuk bulat sabit, menandakan pemiliknya tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapanku tadi. Ya, Yunnie tersenyum kepadaku. Tak tahukah kau Yun, aku selalu merasa tidak karuan ketika kau melemparkan senyum tulusmu itu? sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Silahkan, Boo." Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Ah, panggilan itu. Akhirnya dia gunakan lagi untukku. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman jika dia memanggilku dengan panggilannya itu.

_"Yeah, Chullie merasa 'Hankyungie' lebih mudah disebut daripada 'Hangeng'. Dan itu juga semacam panggilan sayang."_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Hankyung tadi malam. Panggilan sayang? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Kim Jaejoong! Tidak mungkin dia juga berpikiran yang sama dengan Hankyung. Dia pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Ya, aku tahu itu.

"Boo." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Saat ini, kami sudah berada didalam mobil. "Ne?" jawabku singkat.

"Kau itu.." Yya! Kenapa dia semakin mendekat kearahku?

"Yu-Yunnie." Aku mencoba menahan dadanya yang semakin akan menghimpitku ke pintu mobil. Oh My jangan katakan dia akan menciumku lagi!

"Boojae.." Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berbicara dengan desahan seperti itu Yunnie! Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Badanku mulai lemas. Aku merasa sesak disini. Jantungku seolah memompa darah dengan cepat sampai aku bisa mendengar detakannya.

"Unghh.." Kugigit bibirku agar tak mengeluarkan erangan nista itu. Kenapa juga aku bisa mengerang seperti itu! Kurasakan tangannya mulai menyentuh bahuku, dan perlahan turun kedadaku seolah merabanya dengan pelan. Aku mengeratkan cengkraman tanganku didadanya. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Yunnie kau membuatku meledak!

CKLEEK!

"Jangan lupa pasang _seat belt_ mu, Boojae." Seketika aku membuka mataku saat mendengar perkataannya. Sekilas aku melihat bibir berbentuk hatinya menyeringai. Sialan! Dia mengerjaiku, eoh?

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Bibirku kumajukan beberapa centi. Kebiasaanku saat marah.

GREBB!

Dia dengan cepat menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Jarak diantara kami hanya beberapa centi. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Wajahku juga pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Oh My~ sekarang apalagi?

"Wa-waeyo?"

"Kau demam, Boo? Kenapa badanmu panas? Wajahmu juga dari tadi merah?"

Apa yang dia katakan? Dia ini sedang mengerjaiku atau apa, heh? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Seenaknya seperti ini bisa-bisa jantungku ini harus sering-sering periksa ke dokter. Kudorong bahunya agar dia menjauh dariku, "Ppabo! Aku demam beruang!"

"Mworago?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Sudah diam! Cepat berangkat nanti kita terlambat." titahku. Kulihat dia hanya menghela nafas beratnya. Perlahan lamborghininya berjalan menjauh dari rumahku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela mobil sambil mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku sibuk merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa juga aku menjawab seperti itu? Kau pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tadi Kim Jaejoong!

_"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau akan berangkat bersama Yunho pagi ini. Aaish! Kau ini. Sakit sekali tau. Kaki cantikku~"_

Perkataan Hankyung tadi pagi terlintas dibenakku. Pagi ini aku memang berangkat dengan Yunnie. Ini kebetulan atau.. aaish! Peduli apa aku dengan omong kosong itu.

^^Honey Funny Bunny^^

Author POV

Kamar abu-abu dilantai dua itu terlihat berantakan. Bantal yang digunakan untuk membenamkan kepala sudah tercecer di lantai. Posisi namja cantik yang masih tidur ditempat tidur yang berukuran king sizenya pun sudah terbalik. Sungguh posisi yang sangat tidak anggun.

"Hankyungie~" Namja cantik itu mengigau sambil memanggil nama namjachingunya. Perlahan mata indahnya menampakkan sinar, menandakan pemiliknya sudah terbangun. Namja cantik itu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, pikirannya menerawang ke malam sebelumnya.

Flashback On

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Cinderella."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung apa maksud namjachingunya itu. "Mworago?"

Hankyung tersenyum, "Aku memang bekerja untuk keluarga Jung. Saat aku mendapat telfon untuk mencari tahu tentang Joongie, aku menerimanya. Waktu itu Jessica sedang marah, jadi aku hanya mencari aman dengan menerima perintahnya." Hankyung menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, ia melihat Heechul yang masih diselimuti aura hitam dibelakangnya, "Saat kau melihatku berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon sebelum makan malam, itu Jessica. Aku menolak perintahnya, aku bilang sedang ada masalah, jadi tidak bisa menjalankan perintahnya. Aku tidak mungkin memberi data Joongie yang akan menjadi adikku sendiri nanti, kan?"

Heechul masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedikitpun tidak merespon penjelasan Hankyung. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau pasti berfikir Yunho yang menyuruh Jessica, ani? Tidak. Bukan Yunho. Ini murni Jessica yang menginginkannya. Jessica menyukai Yunho, dan malangnya Yunho tidak menyukainya. Kau tahu kan yang disukai Yunho hanya Joongie? Dan itu yang menyebabkan Jessica menginginkan data Joongie. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa dipermalukan dan dibeberkan kepada orang banyak."

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Aku tahu yeoja itu pasti akan meminta bantuan kepada yang lain. Dan dia pasti mencari tahu kenapa kau menolak perintahnya. Kau profesional, Hankyungie. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menerima alasanmu." Akhirnya Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama diam.

Hankyung menyeringai, "Ya, begitulah. Walaupun Jessica sudah tahu tentang Joongie dari orang lain, akan lebih mudah kalau dia kembali tidak mengingat itu, kan? Karna itu, pergunakanlah keahlianmu itu, Chullie." Heechul melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian mata itu kembali kebentuk normalnya. Bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk seringai. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Flashback Off

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Namja cantik itu melihat kesamping tempat tidurnya setelah lama mengingat rencananya, didapatinya jam weker diatas nakasnya menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Matanya langsung membulat, "Ppabo! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku? Tan Hangeng! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

-Dong Bang High School-

Lamborghini merah Yunho berhenti dipelataran parkir. Dong Bang High School terlihat sepi mengingat ini masih pukul setengah tujuh, sedangkan jam masuk sekolah pukul delapan tepat. Terlihat hanya ada beberapa mobil yang baru ada di pelataran parkir itu.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka pintu mobil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pelataran parkir. Sedikit tergesa-gesa dan dengan langkah yang cepat. Bukankah namja cantik ini selalu seperti ini? Well, untuk kali ini mungkin dengan alasan lain. Ya, menghindari Yunho tentu saja.

"Tunggu aku, Boojae!" teriak Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Boo-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pergi ke kelasmu sana." ketus Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas. Hanya ingin memastikan boojaeku sampai dengan selamat."

Jaejoong mendecih, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Namja yang mempunyai bibir cherry itu menghadap Yunho, "Dengar, Yunnie. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Gwaechana, tak perlu menemaniku." Jaejoong kembali meneruskan langkahnya dikoridor.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil, Boo. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Karna kau itu milikku." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yunho.

'Aku miliknya?' batin Jaejoong.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut imut, "Sejak kapan aku ini menjadi milikmu, Mr. Jung?"

Yunho terkekeh, "Sejak dulu, saat kita bertiga bersama Tiffany." Raut wajah Jaejoong seketika berubah menjadi horor. Pandangan matanya berubah datar. Tidak perlu di deskripsikan terlalu detail karna kalian mungkin sudah tahu betul bagaimana ekspresi datar uri Jaejoong. Itu mengerikan.

"Kau menyukai Tiffany." desis Jaejoong.

"Tentu. Aku menyukainya sebagai teman." jawab Yunho cepat.

"Andwae! Menyukai dalam artian lebih. Kau mencintainya!"

"Aniyo."

"Geotjimal! Kenapa kau selalu mengingatnya? Kau menyukainya, kan? Mengakulah, Yun!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah yang siap meledak, "Lalu kenapa dulu kau sangat dekat dengannya? Kalian selalu berbisik-bisik dibelakangku! Bahkan kalian sering berjalan berdua tanpa mengajakku! Kau menyukai Tiffany, Yun!"

"Aku menyukaimu." Yunho menatap lurus kearah big doe eyes Jaejoong yang membesar.

Mendadak detik jam seolah sangat lambat berjalan. Jaejoong sangat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tapi ia merasa sulit untuk melakukannya. Mata musang itu seolah mengunci pergerakannya. Paru-parunya seolah bekerja melambat sehingga ia kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, semua hal yang selalu aku katakan pada Tiffany adalah tentangmu."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, "Ppabo! Kau tidak normal, Yun!"

"Dan aku menjadi tidak normal seperti ini karena kau, Boo." Jaejoong tersentak. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi dengan namja bermata musang ini.

"Ta-tapi aku normal." lirih Jaejoong masih sedikit ragu.

Yunho mendecih pelan, "Lalu untuk apa kau memarahiku seperti ini, huh? Kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Dan kau masih mau bicara dirimu normal?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menyukai Yunho? Namja cantik ini juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman setiap kali di dekat Yunho. Meskipun ia harus menerima resiko jantungnya yang akan dengan cepat berdetak melebihi batas normalnya bila berada didekat namja musang itu. Ia suka saat diperhatikan Yunho. Ia suka saat Yunho memanggilnya 'Boojae'. Ia suka saat Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya. Ia suka saat berciuman dengan Yunho. Dan dia tidak suka Yunho berdekatan dengan yeoja atau namja lain. Lalu kesimpulannya apa sekarang? Kau menyukainya, Kim Jaejoong! Kau hanya terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yunho. Tak mau kehilangan 'boo'nya dengan cepat Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan menyamai langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka aku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benci Jessica?"

"Ya."

"Kau benci dia menciumku?"

"Ya."

"Kau suka ciumanku?"

"Ya. eh maksudku.. Yya! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di tangga, ia berbalik mengahadap Yunho yang ada di belakangnya.

Yunho menyeringai, "Kau menyukai ciumanku, tapi kau tidak menyukaiku. Bagaimana ini Boo?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah muda. Jaejoong menutup matanya, kemudian menarik nafas perlahan, lalu ia hembuskan.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

CHU

Yunho terbelalak saat Jaejoong mencium bibirnya sekilas. Jaejoong menatap lantai marmer yang ada dibawahnya. Bibir cherrynya ia gigit.

"Joahe." ucapnya lirih.

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya. Namja bermata musang itu langsung menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan menyambar bibir cherrynya. Bibir hatinya melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong. Terkadang ia menghisap bibir plum itu sampai terlihat sedikit membengkak. Sesekali Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menjilat bibirnya untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Suara decakan lidah semakin terdengar. Tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dan semakin menekannya meminta lebih. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman. Tanpa mereka sadari posisi mereka yang berada di tangga tak menguntungkan mereka.

BRAAK!

"Appo!" rintih Yunho. Tahu sekarang mereka dalam posisi bagaimana? Yunho berada di dibawah dan Jaejoong menindih tubuh Yunho. Kenapa mereka bisa jatuh? Kalian pasti tahu, siapapun bisa jatuh ditangga bila tidak menjaga keseimbangan. Terlebih mereka sedang larut dalam ehem sesuatu yang mereka nikmati hingga lupa posisi mereka yang sedang berada ditangga.

"Yu-Yunnie? Gwaechanayo?" Paras cantik Jaejoong kini sudah merah padam. Mungkin karna ia berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang yang mengharuskan tubuhnya menempel tanpa jarak dengan Yunho.

"Appo~" rengek Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho, perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aahh~" Keduanya mendesah saat merasakan benda vital di selangkangannya bergesekan ketika Jaejoong bergerak tadi. Seperti ada sengatan listrik kecil nikmat yang mengaliri daerah itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Boo. Sebentar saja." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menjadikan dada Yunho sebagai bantalnya. Yunho mengecup rambut almond Jaejoong, kemudian mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Saranghae, Boojae." Jaejoong masih diam, sambil menutup matanya menikmati aroma maskulin Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie."

**.**

**.**

Yeoja blonde itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kemudian ia mulai menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan kediamannya. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Yeoja itu langsung membuka flip ponselnya, "Yeoboseoyeo." Yeoja itu mendengarkan suara orang diseberang sana dengan seksama. Setelah itu dia menyeringai. Yeoja blonde itu lalu menutup flip ponselnya. Percakapan di telfon itu selesai.

"Kim Jaejoong, malang sekali nasibmu."

-to be continued-

Hallo ^^

Chap 8 update

hehe sesuai janji kan ya

chap ini ada yunjae moment :D

maaf tidak bisa membalas review, karena bebeb skrng udah mulai banyak tugas kuliah :'(

ini juga posting pake modem temen hiks

smoga kalian bisa menunggu kelanjutan ff saya dengan sabar, ne?

**Thanks to :**

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope|Himawari Ezuki|9194 YJS|Gyujiji|Dipa Woon|para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 9**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Mobil jaguar hitam itu terlihat berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menelusuri kota Seoul. Didalam sana ada dua orang namja yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namja berperawakan Cina yang mengemudikan mobil itu sesekali melirik namja angkuh yang memakai cardigan merah dan syal hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat disebelahnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya namja Cina itu sambil sesekali melihat jalanan didepannya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dilempari pertanyaan. Namja angkuh itu malah terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di tas kecilnya.

"Chullie~ah. Ini kekanakan sekali." Namja yang dipanggil 'Chullie' tadi tetap diam sambil memakai kacamata hitam yang ia ambil dari tas kecilnya tadi. Oh God! Namja itu malah semakin terlihat angkuh dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajah pucatnya.

"Yya! Cinderella!"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Hankyung."

"Kau masih marah karna kissmark di lehermu, hn?"Heechul mengangguk sambil melepas syal hitam yang melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya seolah berkata lihat-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-leher-cantikku.

Hankyung terkekeh melihat tingkah Heechul, "Bahkan kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah kissmark nanti, Chullie~" Heechul berdecak sebal kearah Hankyung. Bukan itu mungkin yang membuat namja angkuh ini marah. Kissmark itu sangat banyak dilehernya, dan lagi Hankyung membuat tanda itu ditempat yang sangat kontras terlihat. Sehingga ia harus memakai syal untuk menutupinya, padahal saat ini adalah musim panas. Sekali lihatpun orang-orang pasti tahu apa yang ada dibalik syal itu. Inilah yang membuat Heechul kesal. Calon suaminya itu mengerjainya. Dan sekarang Hankyung malah tertawa pelan melihat Heechul seolah berkata –kissmark-itu-tanda-cinta-dariku-lho.

"Percuma saja kau sembunyikan dengan syal itu, Cinderella~" Nada bicara Hankyung terdengar seperti mengejek. Heechul langsung melemparkan tas kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Hankyung malah tertawa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namja satu ini benar-benar suka melihat pasangannya kesal. Tak lama kemudian Jaguar hitam itu perlahan berhenti agak jauh dari gerbang Dong Bang High School.

"Sebentar lagi." ucap Hankyung sarkastik. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil Mercy berdesain minimalis dengan warna pink cerah tiba. Bibir Hankyung terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah seringai. Kemudian ia membanting stir kedepan Mercy pink itu. Seketika mobil itu berhenti mendadak didepan mobil jaguar Hankyung. Pengemudi mobil pink itu pasti tengah mengumpat sekarang.

"Damn it!" umpat yeoja blonde yang keluar dari mobilnya. Yeoja itu melotot kearah namja yang tengah berdiri didepan mobil jaguar hitam yang nyaris membuat Mercy pink elegannya lecet.

Dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal menahan amarah, yeoja itu berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kearah namja angkuh itu, "Yya! Namja gila! Kau mau membuatku mati, hah?" teriaknya kesal. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Namja cina yang sedang didalam mobil jaguar itu. Namja Cina itu menyeringai kala mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata yeoja itu.

"Kau! Tan Hangeng!"

Seolah tidak mendengar teriakan yeoja blonde itu, Heechul malah mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu kepadanya, "Kaukah Jessica Jung?"

Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul, keningnya mengerut. Bingung. Kenapa namja angkuh didepannya ini bisa tahu namanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" Heechul malah balik bertanya lagi sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Jessica tertawa mengejek, kemudian berkata, "Dia tidak pantas menyandang marga Kim, kau tahu? Mungkin dia tidak punya marga, karna dia anak haram dari pria yang tidak jelas siapa identitasnya. Malang sekali nasibnya."

PLAKK!

Jessica meringis mendapat tamparan kuat dari Heechul, baru saja ia ingin balik menampar Heechul tapi gerakannya seolah terhenti ketika ia melihat mata Heechul. Tatapan setajam elang namun juga datar secara bersamaan.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah bagian keluarga Kim." desis Heechul penuh penekanan pada tiap suku katanya. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia melakukannya terhadap Jaejoong. Ketika ia menghapus ingatan Jaejoong tentang Yunho. Tak ada celah lagi. Ketika kau terjerat dengan tatapan mata itu maka kau tak akan mengingat apapun sesuai intruksi yang diberikan Heechul.

"Hapus semua ingatanmu tentang Kim Jaejoong." Jessica mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosongnya, "Lupakan perasaanmu dengan Yunho dan lihatlah kearah namja yang kau temui pertama kali di gerbang sekolah." Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Jessica kemudian ia berbisik pelan, "_Show your love for him_."

Heechul berbalik kearah Hankyung yang sedari tadi berada di dalam jaguar hitamnya, kemudian ia tersenyum seolah mengatakan -_Mission-completed._

Hankyung menyeringai, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengintruksikan Heechul masuk dan segera pergi dari Dong Bang High School. Setelah Heechul masuk kedalam mobilnya, Jaguar hitam itu pun langsung melesat menjauhi Dong Bang High School. Meninggalkan Jessica yang masih terpaku disana.

TIN TIIN ..

Jessica tersadar ketika bunyi klakson mobil menyentak gendang telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya mobil sport hitam tengah menunggu dibelakang Mercy Pink miliknya.

"Sicca sayang~ Bisakah kau memberiku jalan?" Suara husky itu terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Jessica. Namja cassanova satu ini memang gemar menggoda yeoja-yeoja cantik. Padahal disebelahnya sudah terlihat seorang namja imut yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat kekasihnya menggoda yeoja lain. Oh tunggu. Atau si cassanova ini memang sengaja ingin membuat namja imut disebelahnya itu cemburu?

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu, Park Yoochun!" umpat Jessica. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke gerbang Dong Bang High School.

"Kenapa yeoja cantik itu selalu galak, ya? Tapi aku suka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Su-ie?" Yoochun terkekeh pelan sambil melirik kearah namja imut yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu.

"Ya. Terserah kau sajalah." ketus namja imut itu.

"Wae? Aku hanya meminta pendapatmu, Junsu baby~"

Junsu menggertakan giginya, ia mulai geram dengan namja cassanova ini, "Sebenarnya aku ini kekasihmu bukan, eoh? Kenapa kau terus menggoda yeoja lain? Kau ini! Brengsek!" umpat Junsu.

Yoochun tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Junsu. Oh mungkin ia tertawa karna berhasil membuat namjachingunya yang imut itu cemburu, ani? Tapi, Park Yoochun. Kau keterlaluan menyakiti hati seorang namja polos seperti Junsu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa! Ada yang lucu?" Yoochun malah tertawa lebih keras lagi melihat Junsu yang marah terhadapnya.

_'Kau terlihat semakin imut jika sedang marah, Su-ie.'_ batinnya.

Oh My~ Mr. Playboy. Kau sedang tertawa dalam situasi yang tidak tepat. Tidakkah kau lihat, namja imut didepanmu kini tengah bergetar menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja? Oh sebenarnya ada apa dengan Junsu? Kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah lama memendam sakit hatinya? Dan ketika ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya, ia seakan-akan bisa meledak karena emosinya sendiri.

"Aku membencimu, Park Yoochun! Aku masih bisa menahan kecemburuanku setiap kali kau merangkul yeoja-yeoja lain. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menghajarmu ketika yeoja lain menciummu didepanku! Aku masih bisa bersabar saat kau terus menggoda yeoja lain, bahkan ketika kau mengajak yeoja lain berkencan denganmu! Bahkan aku masih bisa menahan air mataku saat kau tidak mengakuiku namjachingumu didepan yeoja-yeoja sialan itu! Sudah cukup, Tuan Park! Aku muak menjadi mainanmu! Brengsek!"

Aliran sungai kecil terbentuk di pipi Junsu. Tangannya berkali-kali mengusap matanya, berharap air mata itu berhenti keluar. Namun sebaliknya, air mata itu semakin deras mengalir dari mata Junsu. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan karena mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat dengan ritme yang lumayan cepat.

Yoochun menatap sendu Junsu, kemudian berucap lirih, "Mianhae." Yoochun hanya mengeluarkan satu kata itu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dengan namja imut yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu didepannya itu. Perlahan tangannya meraih pipi chubby Junsu, mengusapnya perlahan berusaha menghilangkan bekas air mata namjachingunya.

"hiks .. Kau jahat! Aku membencimu, Park Yoochun! hiks .. Aku membencimu, Chunnie~ah!" Yoochun memeluk Junsu erat sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menenangkan namja imut yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Mianhe. Aku memang brengsek, Su-ie." lirih Yoochun sambil menutup matanya menikmati aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut halus Junsu.

"hiks .. Kau memang brengsek! Tapi aku menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu. Perlahan Yoochun melepas pelukannya dan mengarahkan wajah Junsu tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan kebiasaan lamaku. Lalu, aku tidak pernah mau mengakuimu .." Yoochun menghela nafasnya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Kau tahu yeoja-yeoja itu seperti macan betina yang liar, kan? Aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu jika mereka tahu kau namjachinguku. Beda halnya dengan namja. Jika berani menyakitimu, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi kau, Su-ie."

Junsu mendengus pelan, kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yoochun, "Ppabo!"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Junsu. Nafas mereka saling beradu sehingga menghasilkan hawa panas disekitar bibir mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir itu sudah saling berpagut.

"Saranghae." ucap Yoochun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

^^Honey Funny Bunny^^

-Ruang Kesehatan Dong Bang High School-

"Aaah.. Boo.. Pelan-pelan sedikit!" erang namja bersuara bass di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan itu.

"Aaish! Kau jangan bergerak-gerak terus, Yunnie!"

"Nnnghh .. Aku tidak kuat, Boo .. Kau kasar sekali .."

"Uuh! Aku sudah pelan, ppabo!" Bibir merah itu mengerucut imut, kemudian menatap kesal namja yang ada didepannya.

"Urgh! Kau menyiksaku, Boo! Lakukan dengan cepat." titah namja bermata musang itu.

Namja cantik itu merengut, kemudian memukul pelan tangan namja berkulit tan itu.

"AARGH! Appo! Appo!"

"Jung Yunho, ppabo! Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Tahan sebentar, sedikit lagi selesai."

"Jaejoongie, ini benar-benar sakit." rengek Yunho. Oh, apa author belum memberitahu jika tangan Yunho saat ini sedang terkilir? Jika belum, sudah diberitahu sekarang. Yah, tangan Yunho kini tengah terkilir karna kejadian tadi pagi ditangga sekolah. Oh My~ Hanya karna terkilir, erangan Yunho sudah seperti 'dirasuki' Jaejoong saja. Oh baiklah. Lupakan yang itu. Sekarang kalian lihat, Tuan Jung Yunho yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin itu saat ini sudah seperti ulat bulu yang kepanasan setiap kali Jaejoong memijat tangannya.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil perban yang ada disampingnya, kemudian melilitkannya di tangan kanan Yunho dengan hati-hati, "Nah, selesai." ujarnya senang.

Yunho melihat tangannya yang sekarang tidak berdaya itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya, "Gomawo, Boo." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aigoo~ Kenapa harus tangan kananku yang terkilir? Bagaimana aku menulis sekarang? Bagaimana aku makan? Boojae, eottokeh?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Yunho yang mulai seperti anak kecil yang merengek meminta uang jajan keapadanya. Oh ayolah. Kenapa Yunnie-nya jadi manja begini?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Boo. Kau harus menulis semua tugasku, menyuapiku jika aku ingin makan dan mengemudikan mobilku, dan menyiapkan keperluan lainnya." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Mwo?! Kau pikir aku? Yya! Itu juga kan salahmu, Yun! Kenapa kau menciumku di tangga tadi sampai kau hilang kendali dan berakhir dengan tanganmu yang terkilir!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"Yang membuatku hilang kendali kau, Boo. Lagi pula kau duluan yang menciumku. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan moment seperti itu untuk tidak balas menciummu, hn?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya sekarang mulai memerah karena ucapan Yunho. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar yang diucapkan Yunho. Selalu Jaejoong yang duluan menciumnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika ia sudah memancing beruang mesumnya itu. Oh, mungkin pemikiran normal yang selama ini dipegang teguhnya perlahan runtuh karna Yunnie-nya ini. Dan beginilah sekarang. Namja cantik ini terjebak karna perbuatannya sendiri.

"Te-terserah kau sajalah!" ketus Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Yunho tertawa renyah melihat tingkah 'Boojae'nya itu.

"Boojae. Aku lapar. Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan." rengek Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho. Ya, setidaknya Yunho hanya menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya ini hanya pada dirinya, kan?

"Ah, Umma selalu membawakanku bekal. Apa kau mau sandwich?" Yunho langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat dengan mata yang berbinar.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihatnya, kemudian ia mulai mencari kotak bekal yang selalu dibawanya. Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yunho.

"Shirreo!" Yunho menggelengkan kepala, seolah tidak mau menerima sandwich lezat itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, alisnya bertaut, "Waeyo?"

Bibir Yunho terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah seringai, tangan kirinya meraih bibir cherry Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut imut. Kemudian jemari lentik itu mengusap bibir plum itu pelan, merasakan kekenyalan bibir itu, "Suapi aku dengan ini."

"MWO!?" Big Doe eyes Jaejoong membesar. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apakah tadi Yunho menyuruhnya menyuapi sandwich dengan mulutnya? "Ti-tidak mau!" katanya lagi.

Yunho memajukan bibirnya. Ngambek. Oh Jaejoong tahu situasi seperti ini. Sebentar lagi beruang mesum ini pasti akan memasang wajah datarnya jika Jaejoong tidak memenuhi permintaannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah tahan jika Yunho sudah memasang wajah dingin seperti itu. Jaejoong lebih memilih mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Yunnie-nya itu.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Dalam hati Yunho hanya beryes-yes ria. Seringaianpun tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya itu.

Jaejoong menggigit potongan sandwich dengan mulut mungilnya, kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Yunho. Begitu sandwich itu semakin dekat dengan mulut Yunho, Yunho akan mengambil potongan sandwich yang ada dimulut Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho juga akan menyentuh bibir cherry Jaejoong. Bukan sekedar menyentuh, Yunho bahkan mengemut bibir Jaejoong seperti permen lollipop. Merasakan betapa kenyalnya bibir cherry namjahingunya ini.

"Mnmmh .." erang Jaejoong ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Oh My~ Ini bahkan baru suapan pertama. Tapi Jaejoong nampaknya sudah mulai lemas karna ciuman Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, mulutnya perlahan mengunyah sandwich yang ditransfer melalui mulut Jaejoong tadi. Saat sandwich yang ada dalam mulutnya habis, maka Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya tanpa harus disuruh. Terus seperti itu sampai potongan sandwich itu habis.

"Mmmhph .. ckcpp .. aahmm .." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatun gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Lidah mereka saling bertaut. Keduanya tak ingin kalah dalam perang lidah tersebut. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan menarik lembut rambut brunett Yunho. Seolah menikmati semua yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Yunho beralih mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong. Menjilatnya perlahan sehingga mendatangkan lenguhan sexy dari namja cantiknya, "Eenngh .. Ja-jangan disitu .. Yunnie." Yunho menyeringai disela-sela emutannya. Nampaknya sekarang ia sudah menemukan titik rangsang Boojae-nya.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu kini bergulir ke leher jenjang Jaejoong, mengendusnya, mengecup dan sesekali menjilatnya, "Aanghh .. Yunnie~" Jemari lentik Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di rambut Yunho saat Yunho memberi kissmark diwilayah lehernya.

Tangan kiri Yunho tak hanya diam, perlahan tangan itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan dengan cepat menelusup kedalamnya. Mengelus kulit milky skin Jaejoong dan mengusap pelan tonjolan pink yang ada didalamnya.

"Bear .. su-aah .. sudah ..eennghh .." desahan Jaejoong malah menambah Yunho menjadi semangat melakukan aksinya. Yunho semakin gencar memberikan kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Jemari yang tengah berada di nipples pink Jaejoong semakin cepat mengusapnya bahkan sesekali memelintir dan menariknya pelan.

"Aaangh! Yunh .. Aaah .. a-aku .."

Yunho tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong, ia malah berusaha melepas seragam Jaejoong. Jika saja tangan kanannya tidak terkilir mungkin Jaejoong kini sudah tidak berdaya dibawah Yunho.

RING DING DONG …

Yunho mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kenapa bel sialan itu berbunyi disaat ia sedang asyik bermain dengan 'boojae'nya. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bersyukur karna suara bel itu menyelamatkannya. Jika bel itu tidak berbunyi namja cantik itu mungkin sudah menjadi mesin penghasil desahan sekarang.

"Bel Sialan!" umpat Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari merapikan pakaiannya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karna aktivitas tadi. Namja cantik itu memukul bahu Yunho pelan, "Pervert!" Yunho malah terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya, Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat dari duduknya. Oh berlama-lama disini tentu saja akan membuat dirinya dalam ancaman bahaya beruang mesum ini, bukan?

Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian namja cantik itu mendekat kearah Yunho.

CHUP

"_Get well soon_, Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu setelah mencium pipi Yunho.

Yunho tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengelus pipinya yang dihadiahi sebuah ciuman dari boojae-nya. Yunho tersenyum senang dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara.

"Argh! Boojae~"

^^Honey Funny Bunny^^

Jessica berlari kecil di koridor sekolah menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja berwajah fishy didepannya. Namja itu nampak risih sejak pagi tadi di gerbang sekolah diikuti oleh Jessica.

Namja fishy itu berhenti, kemudian berbalik kearah Jessica, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, Jessica-ssi?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas kemudian berkata, "Kepalaku pusing, Hae soensaengnim. Bisakah soensaengnim menemaniku di ruang kesehatan?"

Namja fishy yang dipanggil 'Hae' atau lebih tepatnya bernama Lee Donghae itu berdecak kesal. Namja itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus karena terlambat datang kesekolah. Walaupun hanya seorang dokter yang menjaga ruang kesehatan bukan berarti ia boleh datang terlambat, bukan? Dan moodnya malah bertambah rusak saat ia sampai digerbang sekolah dan bertemu dengan yeoja blonde ini. Di gerbang itu ada beberapa siswa yang masih berada disana, dan entah ada angin apa yeoja blonde itu langsung memeluknya dan berteriak, "Hae soensaengnim, saranghae!" Siswa yang berlalu lalang disana tertawa melihatnya. Oh My~ Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami.

Dokter muda itu menghela nafasnya pelan berusaha mengontrol emosinya, "Jangan membuat alasan, Jessica-sshi. Kembali ke kelasmu sana." titah Donghae sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jessica.

"Tapi Hae soensaengnim janji akan makan bersamaku jam istirahat nanti, ne?" tanya Jessica dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, akan lebih baik jika lebih cepat mengakhiri percakapan konyol ini, begitu pikirnya. "Terserah. Sudah masuklah ke kelas. Kau akan dimarahi nanti."

"Siap soensaengnim!" teriak Jessica dengan pose bak tentara yang memberi hormat kepada atasannya. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Gadis aneh." gumam Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Jessica tak henti tersenyum di koridor. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang bak orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Matanya memejam menikmati alunan lagu yang ia nyanyikan sendiri.

BRAKK!

"Aww! Appo!" ringis Jessica saat seseorang menabraknya di koridor.

"Oh. Mian. Aku terburu-buru tadi. Gwaechana?"

Jessica mendongak menatap orang yang menabraknya hingga terjatuh seperti saat ini, matanya melotot ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah playboy cap ikan teri yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dari bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ya, pasalnya Jessica pernah dipermainkan oleh namja husky ini, makanya ia sampai sekarang menyimpan dendam kesumat terhadap namja ini sepertinya.

"Sialan kau Park Yoochun!" umpat Jessica.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Gadis manis tidak boleh berkata kasar begitu, ne?"

Jessica dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melemparkan deathglare gratis terhadap Yoochun. Yeoja blonde itu segera meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang tertawa sendirian disana.

Setelah Jessica tak terlihat lagi, Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel pink dari dalam sakunya. Oh namja husky ini rupanya mengambil ponsel Jessica saat bertabrakan tadi, ani? Ia buka flip ponsel pink itu dan mencari sesuatu disana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

" . Sayang sekali foto seperti ini dihapus, kan?" Segera ia mengeluarkan I-phone black miliknya dan mengirim file yang dicarinya tadi.

Begitu file sudah berpindah ke I-phone blacknya, namja husky ini dengan cekatan menghapus foto yang ada di ponsel Jessica kemudian menutup flip ponselnya.

"Setidaknya koleksi pribadiku bertambah satu lagi." Yoochun melemparkan ponsel pink itu kedalam tempat sampah yang berada didekatnya. Well, ia tidak peduli jika Jessica nanti kebingungan mencari ponselnya. Toh gadis seperti Jessica bisa membeli ponsel yang baru pikirnya.

Yoochun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil mendial sebuah nomor, "Yo! Yunho. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Yoochun diam sebentar mendengarkan Yunho bercerita diseberang sana, tak lama Yoochun tertawa keras mendengar cerita Yunho, "Dasar mesum! Kau seharusnya melihat tempat yang tepat saat berciuman, ppabo! Ahaha. Mian. Mian. Yeah, Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada soensaengnim kau sakit nanti. _Get well soon_, Yun."

Yoochun memasukkan I-phone blacknya kedalam saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia memasuki ruang kelas dihadapannya. Beruntung soensaengnim yang mengajar di jam pertama belum masuk ke kelasnya. Jadi ia tak perlu dihukum dulu karna terlambat.

Dengan santai ia berjalan ke arah kursinya yang berada di sudut belakang, "Yya! Yoochun oppa. Jika Ara seonsaengnim sudah masuk lebih dulu daripada kau, muka mulusmu itu pasti sudah dihiasi telapak tangannya." celetuk Yoona yang duduk disampingnya.

Yoochun tertawa pelan mendengarnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan I-phone blacknya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk menyentuh layar I-phone. Mencari nama 'Su-ie baby' di kontak listnya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengirim e-mail pada namjachingunya itu.

"Annyeong Yorobeun." sapa yeoja cantik berambut ikal panjang yang tengah memasuki ruang kelas Yoochun.

"Annyeong Ara soensaengnim." jawab semua siswa serentak kecuali Yoochun. Cassanova satu itu sibuk mengirim e-mail, bahkan sentakan tangan dari Yoona yang menyuruhnya berhenti karna Ara soensaengnim sudah tiba pun tidak digubrisnya.

"Oppa. Ara soensaengnim melihat kearah sini terus. Berhentilah mengirim e-mail." bisik Yoona. Seolah tidak mendengar peringatan Yoona, Yoochun malah semakin asyik membalas e-mail dari Junsu.

"Sedang mengirim e-mail dengan siapa, Park Yoochun?" Yoochun menghentikan gerakannya membalas e-mail Junsu. Ia mendongak kearah suara yang menanyainya tadi. Matanya melebar saat ia mendapati Ara soensaengnim sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Ara dengan cekatan merampas I-phone black Yoochun. Yoochun hanya memukul kepalanya pelan sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang ada didalam ponselnya itu.

"Ara soensaengnim, bisakah kau kembalikan ponselku? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." ucap Yoochun sambil mencoba meraih I-phone blacknya, namun dengan cepat ditepis Ara.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu sampai kau tidak mengetahui aku sudah masuk tadi, huh?" Ara memeriksa satu persatu file di ponsel Yoochun. Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendapati beberapa video yang 'begitu-begitu' di ponsel siswanya itu.

Mata Ara melebar saat melihat file foto yang ia buka. Foto itu. Foto dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman. Well, Ara tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan kissing scene di foto itu. Tapi dua orang namja yang berseragam Dong Bang High School itu. Ia sangat sangat familiar dengan namja itu. Terlebih lagi dengan namja berambut brunett dengan wajah kecil itu. Oh My~ Bahkan Ara terlalu memuja namja bermata musang yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" geram Ara sambil menunjukkan foto itu ke arah Yoochun.

_'Ya Tuhan. Aku pasti akan dihajar Yunho setelah ini.'_

-To Be Continued-

Haaaai ^0^

chap 9 update :D

sebentar lagi ff ini akan tamat hihi

terimakasih untuk teman2 yang mengikuti sampai sejauh ini :D

semoga bisa sampai akhir, ne?

yoon HyunWoon : hehe iya, di chap ini juga banyak YunJae moment kan ya ^^

Vic89 : kerusuhannya sudah teratasi berkat HanChul couple hoho :D

riyunjae : skrng masih penasaran gak sm rencana-nya? :p

iru iru g : hehe iya itu Jessica ^^

Minhyunni1318 : this is next chap ^^

YunHolic : iya biasa itu udah penyakitnya -_-

Lady Ze : Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! XD

Angel Muaffi : udah terjawab di chap ini XD

Vivi : Hankyung gak jahat kok u,u

3kjj : Hahaha iya JJ mah cuma gengsi buat ngakuinnya LOL

**Thanks to :**

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope|Himawari Ezuki|9194 YJS|Gyujiji|Dipa Woon|3kjj|Minhyunni1318|Vivi|para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 10**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

"Berikutnya, Kim Jaejoong-sshi." Jinki soensangnim melipat tangannya di dada, begitu Jaejoong berdiri didepan mejanya ia tersenyum cerah menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

'Baiklah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Jika Jinki seonsaengnim sudah tersenyum seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.' Jaejoong membatin. Namja cantik itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Pasalnya sekarang ia sedang tes lisan untuk mata pelajaran astronomi. Pelajaran yang menyebalkan, sama seperti yang mengajarnya.

"Jika setengah sumbu panjang dan eksentrisitas planet Mars a = 1,52 dan e = 0,09 sedangkan untuk Bumi a = 1 SA dan e = 0,017. Berapakah kecerlangan maksimum Mars pada saat oposisi terjadi ketika jaraknya dari Bumi pada saat itu, Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Mworago?" kaget Jaejoong, "Itu bukan pertanyaan untuk tes lisan, soensaengnim!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan papan tulis untuk menjawabnya." jawab Jinki santai sambil menyodorkan spidol pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sambil mengambil kasar spidol yang ada di tangan Jinki, kemudian ia beralih kearah papan tulis. Tes lisan kali ini dari bab satu sampai bab tiga. Ia sudah menghafal, tapi demi makanan yang Changmin makan, pertanyaan tadi adalah materi di bab akhir! Oh My~ Sepertinya Jinki soensaengnim senang sekali membuat tokoh utama kita ini tersiksa.

"Berjuanglah, Jae! Hihii…" ejek Junsu yang berada di bangkunya. Jaejoong hanya mengumpat dalam hati melihat Junsu dan teman-temannya yang lain tertawa mengejek kearahnya. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Changmin yang duduk dibangku paling depan, matanya seolah berkata –Minnie-bantulah-hyuungmu-yang-malang-ini. Changmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus kesal, ia mencoret-coret papan tulis, kemudian ia hapus lagi. Tak tahu harus menulis apa disana.

"Waeyo Jaejoong-sshi? Tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Jinki soensaengnim. Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah keruh Jaejoong yang kebingungan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyannya tadi.

'Tentu saja, sialan!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jinki soensaengnim." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jinki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang sekarang terdapat seorang yeoja cantik dengan setelan rok mini selutut dan kemeja putihnya.

"Ye, Ara soensaengnim." Bunyi suara sepatu high heels Ara terdengar menghentak pertanda ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Mian, mengganggumu. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kim Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong bergidik, tangannya menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri, "A-aku?"

"Iya kau!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat Ara memberi deathglare gratis untuknya.

"Arraseo. Jaejoong-sshi, silahkan ikut dengan Ara soensaengnim. Kau bisa melanjutkan tesnya pada pertemuan berikutnya."

"Ne, soensaengnim." Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti Ara yang berada didepannya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karna Ara menyelamatkannya dari tes tadi.

"Waeyo Ara soensaengnim?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ara.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja denganku." ketus Ara.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Menemui Kepala Sekolah."

"MWO?"

**.**

**.**

Donghae menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya di meja kerjanya. Namja fishy itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Dimejanya berceceran lembaran kertas laporan. Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya memeriksa laporan, kemudian ia melirik kearah namja bermata musang yang kini tengah berbaring ditempat tidur. Sesekali ia memijit pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut ketika melihat namja bermata musang itu mengubah-ubah posisi tidurnya.

"Bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang, Yunho-sshi?" Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dokter muda yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, u-i-s-a." jawab Yunho dengan penuh penekanan pada kata uisa.

Donghae mendelik kesal, "Cukup panggil aku soensaengnim saja, Yunho. Harus kubilang berapa kali, eoh?" Menurutnya, panggilan 'uisa' itu terdengar seperti dokter-dokter yang sudah tidak muda alias tua. Dia lebih suka dipanggil 'soensaengnim' karena memang sebelumnya ia ingin menjadi guru. Ya, kalau saja ayahnya tidak memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter muda seperti sekarang.

"Kau sensitif sekali, Hae soensaengnim." cibir Yunho sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

"Diam, kau. Urusi saja tanganmu itu."

"Huh! Sebenarnya gelar doktermu itu asli tidak, sih. Seharusnya sekarang kau merawatku. Aku kan pasienmu."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit." ketus Donghae sambil kembali memeriksa laporannya.

"Yya! Tanganku yang sakit!"

TOK TOK TOK …

Donghae dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu ruang kesehatan. Tak lama mereka berdua melihat seorang namja blonde dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Hae soensaengnim."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Waeyo, Hyukjae? Kemarin kau sudah tidur disini, tidak akan kuperbolehkan kau tidur lagi. Kerjamu membolos terus, Hyukjae. Kembalilah ke kelasmu." cerocos Donghae tanpa jeda. Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya melemparkan tatapan –kau-cerewet-sekali-soensaengnim.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan begitu, soensaengnim. Aku kemari karna Ara soensaengnim menyuruhku untuk memanggil Yunho."

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ara soensaengnim menyuruhmu menemuinya di ruang Kepala Sekolah."

"MWO?"

Yunho langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Hyukjae membungkuk sekilas kearah Donghae kemudian mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, kau pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan disekolah nanti." ucap Hyukjae sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yunho di koridor.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho singkat.

"Fotomu dengan Jaejoong di ponsel Yoochun-ah. Ara soensaengnim sudah mengetahuinya."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Otaknya sibuk mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae tadi. Jika otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik, maka ia dan boojae-nya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Yunho-ah, gwaechana?"

"Ah, ne gwaechana."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas, ne? Berjuanglah!" Hyukjae menepuk pelan bahu Yunho berusaha memberi sedikit semangat kepada temannya itu. Yunho hanya menggangguk pelan sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu ia sampai didepan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia mengatur rasa gugupnya dulu. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu didepannya.

"Masuk!" suara intruksi terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Dengan perlahan Yunho memutar knop pintu kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Mata musangnya melihat ada empat orang disana. Jaejoong, Yoochun, Ara soensaengnim dan tentu saja Kepala Sekolah.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia berjalan melewati Yoochun yang tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Bisa dilihatnya juga Ara soensaengnim yang melotot kearah Jaejoong karna memang yeoja cantik itu tidak suka ada yang mendekati Yunho. Kemudian ia membungkuk sekilas kearah kepala sekolah yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya. Namja paruh baya itu sedang melihat I-phone black Yoochun ditangannnya.

"Omona~ Yunho-ah, tanganmu kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Ara dengan ekspresi lebaynya.

"Gwaechana Ara soensaengnim." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, kemudian namja bermata musang itu beralih menatap kepala sekolah, "Waeyo appa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong yang sedari menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap kearah Yunho dan kepala sekolah secara bergantian.

'Jadi benar kepala sekolah itu appanya Yunnie. Aku sedikit lupa dengan wajahnya. Uurgh! Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu ya? bahkan saat pertama sekali bertemu Yunnie disekolah aku tidak tahu kalau dia ketua osis.' Jaejoong membatin. Nampaknya tokoh utama kita ini adalah orang yang paling terlambat mengetahui semuanya. Seluruh siswa di Dong Bang High School tahu kalau kepala sekolah Jung adalah appa Yunho. Bahkan Junsu yang notabene lola alias loading lambat-pun mengetahuinya. /digampar sujumma/

"Hanya sedikit masalah kecil, son." ucap Mr. Jung sambil menyodorkan I-phone black Yoochun ke Yunho. Mata musang Yunho bisa melihat fotonya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang berciuman disana. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap foto itu. paras cantiknya sudah mulai memerah. Keringat dinginpun sedikit demi sedikit menetes di pelipis kepalanya. Bibir cherrynya itu tak berhenti ia gigit sedari tadi.

"Saya rasa Kim Jaejoong-sshi harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Pak." desis Ara tajam.

"Mwo?" Serentak Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoochun merespon ucapan Ara tadi.

"Aniyo. Jika Joongie dikeluarkan, maka aku juga dikeluarkan." ucap Yunho tegas.

"Andwae! Yunho-ah, kau adalah putra dari kepala sekolah. Tidak mungkin kau dikeluarkan, ani? Jadi yang seharusnya dikeluarkan adalah Kim Jaejoong-sshi." ujar Ara sambil melepas genggaman tangan Yunho pada Jaejoong, "Gwaechana Yunho-ah. Aku akan membantumu." lanjut Ara sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho. Ck! Genit sekali dia ini!

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, dirinya mengumpati Ara dalam hati, 'Sialan kau! Yunnie itu punyaku!'

"Gomawo Ara soensaengnim." Yunho dengan sesopan mungkin melepas genggaman tangan Ara, tapi Ara berusaha keras agar Yunho tidak bisa melepasnya. Yya! Guru genit ini semakin menjadi-jadi saja!

Mr. Jung terkekeh pelan, "Apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan?" tanyanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia beralih menatap Mr. Jung lagi, "Aku dan Joongie memang berpacaran."

"Mwo?" Kali ini Jaejoong dan Ara yang terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho. Yoochun hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya.

"Yu-yunnie…" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung seragam Yunho, ia sedikit gugup mendengar ucapan Yunho. Terlebih lagi Yunho mengucapkannya didepan kepala sekolah a.k.a appa kandung Yunnie-nya.

Yunho tersenyum manis, "Gwaechana, Boo."

Ara mendesih kesal, kemudian ia menatap Jaejoong tajam, 'Namja jelek! Kau mau mengambil Yunho-ku, eoh!' rutuk Ara dalam hati.

Mr. Jung berdehem pelan, "Baiklah. Biar bagaimanapun kalian tetap bersalah. Walaupun kau putraku, Yun. Kau tetap harus mendapatkan hukuman." kata Mr. Jung bijak.

"Ne, appa."

"Kalian berdua, bersihkan taman belakang sekolah sampai bersih." Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggangguk. Beruntung mereka tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Tapi! Mana bisa begitu!" pekik Ara kesal.

"Gwaechana, Ara-sshi. Itu hanya fase remaja. Ah, aku jadi teringat ketika aku masih seusia kalian dulu. Lagi pula, kalau yang akan menjadi menantuku nanti namja secantik Jaejoongie, aku tidak akan menyesal. " Mr. Jung tertawa renyah. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Ara merengut kesal, "Baiklah. Aku permisi." ketus Ara sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jaejoong menyeringai melihat Ara yang keluar dari sana, 'Rasakan itu, jelek!' batinnya.

"Ah, dan untuk Park Yoochun," sambung Mr. Jung. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yoochun.

"Y-ye?" Yoochun tersenyum canggung.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ponselmu." Yoochun melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sambil menangis meminta ponselnya dikembalikan. Tak masalah jika ponselnya diambil, tapi ia tidak rela jika koleksi pribadinya yang sudah dikumpulkannya dari A sampai Z hilang begitu saja bersama dengan ponselnya. Ah, tapi mengingat Yoochun adalah seorang cassanova sekolah yang digandrungi banyak yeoja, ia tetap memasang wajah stay coolnya.

"Arraseo." ucap Yoochun lirih sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa pelan melihat Yoochun. Poor Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Bibir pulmnya meniup poni yang menutupi matanya. Tangan bebasnya dikibas-kibaskan berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas karna keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Lelah sekali." keluhnya.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya –memunguti daun kering- kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Lelah, boo?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho menautkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa, boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plumnya, sementara Yunho dengan susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang makhluk imut disebelahnya itu, "Tidak apa-apa!" Jaejoong malah semakin memajukan pout bibirnya.

"Boo, berapa kali harus kukatakan. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Yunho mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong, kemudian ia berbisik, "Kalau kau seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu, Boo."

"Apa maksudmu, Yun-"

CHUP

"-nie?" Jaejoong menutup bibirnya yang dicium sekilas oleh Yunho, "Nappeun!"

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah. Yunho menepuk pahanya pelan, mengintruksikan Jaejoong untuk duduk diatasnya.

"Ti-tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringai, ia kemudian menarik pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yya! Hentikan!" pekik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memukul-mukul tangan Yunho. Namun Yunho semakin mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong. Ck! Yunho sudah tahu betul dimana titik rangsang kekasihnya itu.

"Mmmhh… Hentikan Yunnie…" lenguh Jaejoong. Bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan saja, Yunho bisa mengendalikan boojae-nya. Terbukti dengan posisi Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di pangkuan Yunnie-nya. Oh My~ Bagaimana jika ia melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya?

Tangan kiri Yunho perlahan membuka kancing seragam Jaejoong. Dengan lincah tangannya menelusup kedalamnya, mencari titik rangsang Jaejoong yang lain. Ketika jari-jari lentik Yunho bergesekan dengan nipples Jaejoong, maka Jaejoong akan meresponnya dengan desahan indah yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Aaah… Yunnie…" desah Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk memberikan tanda di leher jenjang Jaejoong. Oh ia ingin melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda di ruang kesehatan, eoh? Eergh! Tidakkah dia sadari bahwa sekarang dia tengah menjalani hukuman?

Yunho beralih lagi ke bagian paling sensitif dari Jaejoong. Ia mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong sambil mendesah 'Saranghae' disela-sela emutannya.

"Aaangh… Yunnie su-sudah… aaah…" Nafas Jaejoong sudah tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya mulai melemas karna dua titik rangsangnya disentuh secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya menggeliat di pangkuan Yunho, tidak sadar gerakan kecilnya itu menyentak tangan kanan Yunho.

"Argh! Appo." ringis Yunho. Seketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Jaejoong terkejut kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Gwaechana?"

"Appo, Boo." rengek Yunho.

"Salahmu sendiri." ketus Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"ck! Kau yang menggodaku dengan bibirmu itu, Boo."

"Terserah." Jaejoong merapikan seragamnya, ia melipat tangannya sebatas dada, kemudian berpose sok angkuh.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang terkilir.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menebaknya sendiri!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menebaknya sendiri, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan sabar. Ia tidak mau membuat mood Jaejoong tambah rusak jika ia berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Molla!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Turunlah dari pangkuanku, Boo."

Jaejoong bergidik, "Kau mengusirku, eoh?"

"Aniyo."

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan mengusirku?"

"Terserah kau, Boo." ucap Yunho mengalah. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat Yunnie-nya mengalah. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yunho.

"Aku kesal denganmu, Yunnie." Akhirnya Jaejoong sendiri yang memulai ceritanya.

"Wae?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, "Karna kau tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu dengan Ara soensaengnim tadi."

"Mwo?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Kau cemburu, Boo?"

Jaejoong diam. Tanpa harus dia jawabpun, Yunho sudah bisa membuat kesimpulan kalau boojae-nya itu tengah cemburu.

"Ara soensaengnim genit! Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Yunnie!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, saking gemasnya dengan kekasihnya itu, Yunho mengecupi pipi chubby Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Boojaeku yang sedang cemburu manis sekali, eoh?"

"Mmh… Geli Yunnie." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Yunho sudah berhenti mengecupinya, "Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong lirih nyaris seperti bisikan.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "Ne?"

"Saranghae."

Yunho tersenyum manis mendengarnya, kemudian ia menlumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Ciuman yang lembut penuh dengan perasaan sayang, "Nado saranghae, Boo." ucap Yunho disela-sela lumatannya.

/to be continued/

Hallo ^0^

bebeb membawa kelanjutan dari ff ini hihi

Maaf sangat lama update

semoga ada yang menunggunya ya u,u

maaf tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian :(

tapi bebeb selalu membacanya kok, review dari kalian adalah penyemangat utk bebeb ^^

Maaf karena tidak mempublish sekaligus, bebeb takut jika sekaligus di update nanti kalian bosan karena terlalu panjang :(

jadi maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama /sobsobsob/

**Thanks to :**

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope|Himawari Ezuki|9194 YJS|Gyujiji|Dipa Woon|3kjj|Minhyunni1318|Vivi|****toki4102****|Casshipper Jung****|Taeripark****|nunoel31****|misschokyulate2****|rly c. jaekyu**para guest dan Silent Readers

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Honey Funny Bunny**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 11(Complete)**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HanChul**

**Warning: My First Fanfiction! YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Little Queen**

**Honey Funny Bunny**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki koridor sekolah yang ramai. Ya ramai karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pelataran parkr. Senyuman tampak terpatri diwajah Jaejoong ketika melihat tangan Yunho yang -sudah tidak di gips- membaik dan sekarang dia dapat menautkan jemarinya disana.

"Kalian lihat tidak foto Yunho sunbae dan Jaejoong?"

"Ani. Sudah keburu dihapus Ara soensaengnim."

"Sudah kuduga mereka memang pacaran."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar bisikan samar didekatnya. Ia lihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati siswa-siswi disana tengah berbisik dengan temannya yang lain.

'Dasar tukang gosip! Sudah tiga hari ini mereka membicarakan aku dan Yunnie terus. Ini pasti karna skandal foto itu. Eerggh! Dasar Yoochun hyuung ppabo!' maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Masa'? Kenapa Yunho sunbae suka dengan Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir imutnya ketika mendengar bisikan itu lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho –yang berada didepannya- yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Jaejoong kenapa mau dengan manusia es itu?"

Kali ini Yunho yang bereaksi dengan bisikan disekitar musangnya menyipit tanda tidak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakangnya menabrak punggung tegapnya.

"Appo!" ringis Jaejoong sambil mengusap keningnya.

Yunho mengusap pelan kening Jaejoong kemudian tampak disudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, "Mianhae, Boo. Bagian mana lagi yang sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong menghadap kearahnya.

"Eh? A-apa yang…" ucap Jaejoong gugup. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Posisi mereka hanya sekitar lima centi. Ditambah lagi mereka sekarang berada dalam suasana yang ramai. Bisa Jaejoong dengar siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka tengah berbisik-bisik dengan temannya, meneriaki mereka dengan serentetan kalimat yang tidak jelas, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam drama picisan live Yunjae itu.

Yunho menahan tawanya yang akan pecah ketika melihat paras cantik Boojae-nya tengah merona merah seperti tomat segar yang matang, "Apa disini juga sakit, um?" tanya Yunho sambil meraba bibir plum Jaejoong yang sedari tadi Jaejoong gigit.

Jaejoong memperbesar ukuran matanya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia berusaha kelihatan cool didepan Yunho dan berpura-pura tidak salah tingkah. Padahal jantungnya sedari tadi seperti meminta keluar dari tempatnya, "Aniyo! Kau bicara apa!"

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "Biar aku obati."

CHUP!

Big doe eyes Jaejoong membesar ketika bibir Yunho menempel di bibirnya. Hanya sebentar memang tapi adegan itu sukses membuat suasana di koridor itu ramai karna teriakan para siswa.

"KYAAAA~! Mereka itu serasi sekali, kalian lihat?"

"Andwae! Yunho sunbae~!"

"Uri Jaejoongie~~!"

"Huwaaa! YunJae saranghae~~"

"Aku sudah merekamnya~ uwoooo~"

Yunho menyeringai mendengar teriakan-teriakan disekitarnya. Ah, rasanya namja bermata musang itu terlihat senang sekali mengumbar kemesraan ditempat yang ramai seperti ini seolah ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

"Ppabo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tertawa renyah melihat Boojae-nya, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, "Biar semua orang tahu Kim Jaejoong itu mutlak milik Jung Yunho."

Pipi chubby Jaejoong seketika merona mendengarnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan setetes carian merah pekat mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong.

Tes! Tes!

"Yya! Boojae! Kenapa hidungmu berdarah?" tanya Yunho panik. Yunho dengan cepat membersihkan darah dari hidung Jaejoong.

"Gara-gara kau, tau!" ketus Jaejoong. Ck! Nampaknya gejala ini hanya terjadi jika Yunho menciumnya didepan orang banyak. Uri Jaejoongie benar-benar sensitif.

"Aigoo~ Boojaeku marah, ne?" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Yunho sambil menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu kekasihnya itu. Yunho menyeringai pertanda buruk bagi Jaejoong yang akan dikerjai olehnya. Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong, kemudian dengan sigap tangan kekarnya menarik Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju Lambhorgini merahnya di pelataran parkir.

"KYAAAAA~~" teriakan para penonton setia drama picisan YunJae kembali meramaikan suasana koridor saat Yunho dengan tanpa dosa tetap tersenyum disaat Jaejoong sudah mati menahan malu karna diperlakukan seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Ah, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong diperlakukan seperti pengantin wanitanya.

"Yya! Apa yang… Aaish! Yunnie ppabo!" pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil memukul bahu Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan satunya melingkar erat dileher Yunho agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Bukankah ini romantis, Boo?" gombal Yunho sambil mengecup hidung bangir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Tapi tidak didepan banyak orang begini, ppabo!" Bibir merah itu mengerucut imut karna kesal.

Yunho menyeringai, "Jadi kau hanya ingin hanya kita berdua saja?"

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong skeptis.

"Dirumahku tidak ada orang," Yunho kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, "Ayo kita membuat anak~"

Wajah namja cantik bermata doe itu kini sudah terlihat sama dengan warna mobil Lambhorgini Yunho yang berwana merah. Jika saja Jaejoong adalah sebuah bom, mungkin Jaejoong sudah meledak sekarang.

"Dasar Mesum!"

**.**

**.**

"Yya! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Heechul dengan nada tinggi sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa boutique terkenal di Seoul. Pasalnya ia sedang mencari pakaian untuk pernikahannya dua minggu lagi dengan Hankyung.

"Wae Chullie? Ini sangat cocok untukmu sayang~" Mrs. Kim berucap lembut membujuk Heechul. Kedua tangannya sedang memegang wedding dress cantik tanpa lengan berbahan kain sutra yang halus dengan sedikit hiasan payet kecil didepannya. Terlihat simple dan elegant disaat yang bersamaan.

Heechul merengut sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada, "Aku ini namja! Kenapa aku harus memakai wedding dress di acara pernikahanku sendiri, eoh?"

"Karna kau yang akan menjadi pengantin wanitanya nanti."

"Andwae! Aku akan memakai setelan tuxedo!"

"Tapi kau akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan wedding dress itu, Chullie-ah~" ucap Hankyung yang muncul dari belakang Heechul dan dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang namja yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi 'Tan' itu.

Mrs. Kim mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hankyung, "Lagi pula Joongie juga akan memakai dress nanti. Ah~ Kalian berdua pasti terlihat sangat cantik nanti."

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan. Inilah yang ia tidak suka dengan sifat ummanya. Mungkin karena kematian Tiffany yang terlalu cepat, ummanya menjadi seperti ini. Wanita paruh baya itu terobsesi dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong. Ia memperlakukan anaknya seperti anak perempuan. Waktu mereka berdua masih kecilpun ummanya sibuk membeli baju-baju imut untuk anak perempuan. Pantas saja kedua anaknya tumbuh menjadi seorang namja dengan kecantikan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Oh My~ Sepertinya Mrs. Kim begitu menginginkan anak perempuan lagi.

"Eottokeh? Mau, ne?" bujuk Mrs. Kim dengan puppy eyesnya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk lemas. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan umma-meskipun bukan umma kandungnya- yang disayanginya, kan?

Mrs. Kim tersenyum senang, dalam hatinya ia ber-yes-yes ria. Kemudian melenggang pergi ke arah deretan dress. Oh, ia pasti sibuk memilih dress untuk anak bungsunya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan hiasan bulu-bulu halus dibagian dada dan pita kecil dibagian pinggang belakangnya yang membuat gaun putih itu menimbulkan kesan childish. Mrs. Kim memang pandai memilih gaun-gaun yang indah. Tapi… Memangnya Jaejoong mau memakai yang seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong sekarang tengah memajukan bibir plumnya pertanda ia sedang kesal dengan empat orang yang ada didepannya. Tepat didepannya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memuji Jaejoong tanpa henti sedari tadi, Mrs. Kim tentu saja. Disebelah kanan Mrs. Kim ada seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat kearah Jaejoong, benar Mr. Kim yang author maksud. Beralih kesebelah kiri Mrs. Kim, ada seorang namja dengan perawakan China yang tengah tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong yang merengut kesal kearahnya, Oh siapa lagi jika bukan Hankyung. Dan terakhir disebelah Hankyung, ada seorang namja dengan wajah kecil dan sepasang mata musangnya tengah menganga melihat Jaejoong yang berada didepannya. Ah kalian pasti tahu namja yang author maksud adalah Jung Yunho, kan? Hmm… Hanya satu kata yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya saat melihat Boojae-nya, 'Cantik!'.

Flashback ON

Jaejoong keluar dari Lamborghini merah Yunho yang baru saja sampai di halaman depan kediaman Kim. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Namja cantik itu berjalan mendahului Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sanagt dikenalnya sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya dari dalam.

"Joongie~ Akhirnya kau pulang. Ada yang ingin umma beritahu padamu. Kkaja!" cerocos Mrs. Kim dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Mwo?"

"Annyeong, ahjumma~" sapa Yunho yang datang dari belakang Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim sumringah melihat Yunho, "Kebetulan sekali! Ayo cepat masuk. Kkaja!" titah Mrs. Kim sambil mendorong kedua namja yang kini saling berpandangan bingung dengan kelakuan Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim menuntun mereka ke ruang tamu, disana sudah ada Heechul, Hankyung dan Mr. Kim.

"Annyeong ahjussi." sapa Yunho.

Mr. Kim tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yunho, kemudian ia menepuk sofa disebelahnya mengintruksikan Yunho untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mengerti dengan intruksi Mr. Kim, Yunho langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Mr. Kim.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul dan namja dengan perawakan China –Hankyung-, kemudian ia tersenyum canggung kearah pasangan itu. Kedua pasangan itu membalas dengan senyuman. Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi kedua namja itu, terutama Heechul. Bukankah namja angkuh itu sangat membenci dirinya?

"Gwaechana. Sekarang Chullie sudah tidak membencimu, Yun." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan namja yang berada disebelah Heechul. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dan sekarang pikiran Yunho bertanya siapa sebenarnya namja itu? Oh tentu saja Yunho belum mengetahui bahwa Hankyung –namja berperawakan China itu- bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan juga Hankyung adalah tunangan dari Heechul, karna memang Yunho belum pernah bertemu dengan Hankyung.

"Tan Hankyung imnida. Aku adalah tunangan Chullie." Hankyung kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yunho yang bingung, "Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Jangan heran begitu." katanya lagi. Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti dengan perkataan Hankyung.

"Tidak usah sok akrab, Beijing." ketus Jaejoong, namja cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Mrs. Kim.

"O-oh~ Yunnie, Hankyungie jadi takut sama Boojae~" ejek Hankyung dibuat-buat. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Jaejoong melotot kearah Hankyung dan Yumho secara bergantian. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mr. Kim, kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya kearah Mr. Kim, "Kenapa appa disini? Tidak ke kantor, eoh?"

Mr. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Appa tadi ke kantor, tapi ummamu menyuruh appa untuk pulang."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Mrs. Kim, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang umma rencanakan?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Mrs. Kim mengulum senyum kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita merah kecil didepannya kepada Jaejoong, "Coba pakai ini, ne?"

Jaejoong mengambil kotak itu, kemudian ia membukanya. Matanya membesar saat ia mengeluarkan isi dari dalam kotak putih itu, "Yya! Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun menjijikkan seperti ini, umma?"

Mrs. Kim menatap Jaejoong sendu, ya sebenarnya hanya sedikit tipuan agar Jaejoong luluh. "Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Jelas aku tidak suka! Aku ini namja, umma." kesal Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau itu cantik, Joongie~ Chullie juga akan memakai wedding dress saat acara pernikahan. Kau juga harus memakai gaun saat acara pernikahan hyuungmu nanti."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Heechul, bisa dilihatnya Heechul mengangguk pasrah sambil menunjukkan kotak merah yang dipegangnya. Ya kotak itu juga berisi wedding dress Heechul. Jaejoong kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Umma. Aku dan Chullie hyuung itu namja. Seharusnya kami memakai setelan tuxedo."

Mrs. Kim menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jadi Joongie tidak mau memakai gaun yang sudah umma pilihkan?"

"Bu-bukan…" sanggah Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat.

"Joongie jahat! Umma sudah susah payah memilihkan gaun yang cantik untuk Joongie. Tapi Joongie tidak mau memakainya." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan nada memelas. Ck! Menipu anak sendiri itu tidak baik, Mrs. Kim.

"Ta-tapi umma…"

Mrs. Kim mengambil gaun yang dipegang Jaejoong, "Sudahlah. Biar umma buang saja gaun ini."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat ia merebut gaun putih dari tangan ummanya, "Andwae!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Arraseo. Joongie akan memakainya."

Mrs. Kim menyeringai, "Kkaja. Coba pakai dan perlihatkan pada kami." Mrs. Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul. "Chullie, kau juga cepat pakai, ne?"

Kedua namja cantik itu dengan berat hati berjalan menuju kamar, dalam hati mereka menggerutu dengan kalimat yang sama.

'Dasar umma menyebalkan!'

Flashback OFF

"Aigoo~ Lihat, sayang. Uri Jaejoongie cantik sekali, ani?" puji Mrs. Kim yang melihat Jaejoong dalam balutan gaun putih selutut dengan hiasan bulu-bulu halus dibagian dada yang ia belikan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat pas memakai gaun itu. Wajahnya yang memang cantik alami membuatnya semakin cantik karna gaun yang dipakainya. Kulitnya yang putih tanpa gores sedikitpun terlihat cerah, bahunya terlihat sexy karna ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan, kaki jenjangnya terlihat sangat indah walaupun belum memakai sepatu heels. Urgh! Pantas saja namja bermata musang yang ada didepannya ehem maksud author Yunho, tidak berkedip saat melihat Boojae-nya.

Mr. Kim mengangguk setuju, "Ne. Jaejoongie cantik sekali."

"Yya! Gaun ini membuatku susah berjalan!" kesal Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ah, Heechul juga tidak kalah cantik dengan Jaejoong. Namja angkuh itu terlihat seperti putri keluarga Bangsawan Inggris. Wedding dress tanpa lengan yang dipakainya membuat bahu dan lehernya terlihat sexy. Leher putihnya yang jenjang terekspos dengan indahnya. Kulitnya yang pucat tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Penutup wajah untuk menyamarkan wajahnya semakin membuatnya seperti seorang pengantin sungguhan. Ya, memang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengantin sungguhan.

"Aigoo~ Anak-anak umma cantik sekali,eoh? Umma tidak sabar melihat Chullie di altar nanti." puji Mrs. Kim dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Apa sudah boleh dilepas?" tanya Heechul sambil sibuk membenarkan gaunnya. Mrs. Kim mengangguk pertanda membolehkan kedua anaknya untuk melepas gaunnya.

"Kau cantik, Chullie." Hankyung tersenyum melihat pipi Heechul merona merah, kemudian ia meraih tangan Heechul. Namja berperawakan Cina itu kemudian menggenggam tangan calon suami (?) atau istrinya. "Biar aku bantu melepaskannya di kamar."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menatap kepergian hyuungnya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang tengah tersenyum mesum kearahnya, "Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?"

Yunho mengedipkan matanya mendengar suara Jaejoong, "Kau cantik sekali, Boo."

Paras cantik Jaejoong merona merah mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Mrs. Kim, "Hahaha… uri Jaejoongie malu, ne? Aigoo~"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, "Aniyo!" ketusnya. Semua yang ada disana malah asyik tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunho. Datanglah dengan keluargamu ke acara pernikahan Chullie nanti, ne?" ajak Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, ahjumma."

Mrs. Kim merengut, "Panggil umma saja. Lagi pula kau juga akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini nanti."

"Mwo?" pekik Jaejoong, "Maksud umma?"

Mrs. Kim terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah Yunnie-mu ini adalah calon menantu umma, ne?"

"Umma!" kesal Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mrs. Kim tertawa sambil memeluk Mr. Kim yang juga ikut tertawa, "Sudah ganti bajumu." Mrs. Kim melirikkan matanya ke arah Yunho, "Yun, kau temani Joongie ganti baju, ne?"

Jaejoong baru saja ingin menyela, tapi Mrs. Kim sudah menginterupsi duluan, "Dan kau tidak boleh menolak Kim Jaejoong, arraseo?" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas diikuti dengan Yunho dibelakangnya.

^^Honey Funny Bunny^^

Jaejoong menghadap kearah cermin seukuran badannya yang berada di kamar tidurnya. Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir imutnya, tangannya sibuk meraih resleting gaunnya. Sedikit kesulitan karna rest gaunnya berada dibelakang. Mata doe Jaejoong melotot kearah cermin yang memantulkan sosok Yunho di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong yang berada di tepat dibelakangnya.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Dasar mesum!" Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar nada ketus yang dikeluarkan Boojae-nya. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih sibuk membuka rest gaunnya.

"Perlu bantuanku, Boo?" tawar Yunho sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya pelan, ia berusaha tidak gugup saat Yunho sedang menempel dengannya seperti ini, "Menyingkirlah! Aku bisa sendiri, Yunnie." titah Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Yunho menulikan pendengarannya. Namja bermata musang itu malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Hidung mancungnya ia sembunyikan di tengkuk Jaejoong, mengusap-usapnya dengan perlahan sehingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit geli dibuatnya.

"Jangan pakai gaun ini saat acara nanti." ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang berusaha melihat Yunho, "Wae?"

Yunho mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong sekilas, "Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini." katanya lagi.

"Tapi umma memaksaku untuk memakainya, aangh~ Yunnie!" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengemut cuping telinga.

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong kearahnya, tangannya masih melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku nanti. Kau tahu? Ada banyak namja diluar sana yang menatapmu lapar jika kau memakai gaun ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, hidungnya ia main-mainkan ke hidung Yunho. Tangan bebasnya ia gunakan untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho. "Jadi Yunnie-ku tidak suka, ne?"

Yunho menyeringai sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya ia memberikan kissmark di dekat tanda lahir Jaejoong dan mendatangkan lenguhan kecil dari sang empunya.

"Uunghh…" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho masih sibuk mengecupi dan sesekali memberi kissmark lagi di lehernya. Kini leher jenjang Jaejoong dipenuhi hasil karya Yunnie-nya.

Tangan kanan Yunho berusaha membuka rest gaun Jaejoong, kemudian ia turunkan restnya sampai gaun Jaejoong menggantung di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jemari Yunho membelai punggung putih Jaejoong dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple pink Jaejoong. Bibir mereka berdua sekarang tengah bertaut. Yunho mengemut bibir atas Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sebaliknya mengemut bibir bagian bawah Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong meremas-remas rambut Yunho seolah meminta lebih. Perlahan Yunho menuntun Jaejoong kearah tempat tidur tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dan beberapa detik kemudian namja bermata musang itu merebahkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur.

"Aah… Aah… Yunnie~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menjilat nipples sebelah kanannya. Sementara nipple sebelah kirinya dipilin lembut oleh Yunho. Matanya memejam nikmat, paras cantiknya kini sudah merah padam dan berkeringat.

Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Yunho menggigit kecil nipple pinknya, "Auh! Aah… aangh… Yunnie…" Tangannya semakin menekan kepala Yunho untuk mengerjai nipplenya. Nampaknya Jaejoong sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan mengusap-usap pelan benda di selangkangan Jaejoong –yang mulai mengeras- yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang nikmat.

"Mmh… ckkpck… Aaah…" bunyi kecapan bibir keduanya terdengar menggema diruangan itu.

"Aarhh… Boo…" Yunho mengerang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan nakal Jaejoong mencubit nipplenya dari luar seragam sekolahnya.

"Yunnie… uunnghhh…" desah Jaejoong sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan maksud agar Yunho kembali mengerjai nipplesnya yang sudah menegang. Yunho menyeringai. Boojae-nya kini sudah mulai nakal, eoh?

"Kau menggodaku, Boo?" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, dan hanya dijawab dengan desahan tertahan dari Jaejoong.

"Uuungh… Lakukan uungh! Lagi…" pintanya sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja akan menyerang namja cantik ini tanpa ampun!

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk seringaian, perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan kearah Jaejoong. Saat wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang beradu dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

CHUP!

Jaejoong seketika membuka matanya saat Yunho mencium hidung bangirnya. Ugh! Yang Jaejoong inginkan sensasi bibir Yunho yang menciumnya dengan liar!

"Pakai bajumu. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Aku tunggu dibawah, ne?" ucap Yunho sambil beralih meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merengut kesal dengan tingkah Yunho. Kenapa Yunnie-nya begitu tega meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah tegang begini? Aaish! Yunho senang sekali mengerjai kekasih cantiknya itu! Dengan sigap Jaejoong mengambil bantal yang ada disampingnya kemudian ia lemparkan tepat mengenai kepala Yunho.

PUKK!

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau mengerjaiku, eoh?" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho terkekeh pelan kemudian ia berbalik memandang Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan –gaun masih menggantung dipinggangnya- dan beberapa kissmark dilehernya terlihat jelas. "Mianhae, Boojae~" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong sebelum ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Boojae-nya lagi.

"Jung Yunho sialan!"

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang sedikit ramai karna perbincangan dari keluarganya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal karna kelakuan Yunho yang membuat dirinya terpaksa harus bermasturbasi sendiri karna dirinya sudah tegang dikerjai oleh Yunho tadi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tubuhnya terlalu sensitif dengan sentuhan Yunho. Ah, tapi untung saja Yunho tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, jika dilanjutkan mungkin penghuni rumah yang ada disana sudah menyusul ke kamar Jaejoong karna desahan sexynya yang membahana.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu? Tidak merasa panas, Jaejoongie?" tanya Hankyung kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sebenarnya Hankyung sudah tahu –mengingat ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang- alasan Jaejoong memakai baju berlengan panjang dengan kera yang menutup sampai bagian lehernya. Ya, untuk apalagi jika bukan untuk menutupi bekas kissmark yang dibuat Yunho disana. Hanya saja Hankyung merasa senang sekali mengganggu calon adik iparnya itu.

Semua yang ada disana melihat kearah Jaejoong seolah menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mungil Jaejoong, kecuali Yunho dan Hankyung. Kedua namja itu hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit merona merah.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" ketus Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangannya sebatas dada.

"Aigoo~ Bercak merah apa itu? Kau habis digigit nyamuk, eoh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut saat semua orang disana menatapnya penuh selidik. Detik berikutnya terdengar gelak tawa dari semua yang ada di ruang tamu itu –kecuali Jaejoong-. Oh My~ Tak sadarkah Jaejoong jika kera panjang yang menutupi lehernya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kissmark yang diberikan Yunho didekat tanda lahirnya?

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang tengah tertawa sambil menunjuk jarinya sendiri kearah bagian atas lehernya seolah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa yang sedari tadi mereka tertawakan adalah kissmark didekat tanda lahirnya itu. Dan ketika Jaejoong menyadarinya, paras namja cantik itu langsung merona merah.

'Ppaboya! Jung Yunho ppabo!' makinya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Lamborghini merah Yunho kini tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang mengitari kota Seoul setelah pulang dari Kediaman Kim lima belas menit yang lalu. Tak lama, mobil mahal milik namja bermata musang itu berhenti didepan sebuah toko. Yunho segera keluar dari mobil dan memasuki toko yang ada didepannya.

"Eoseo oseyo~" sapa yeoja pegawai toko itu ramah, "Mau mencari apa, tuan?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Yunho balas tersenyum juga kearah yeoja pegawai toko itu, "Aku ingin mencari cincin."

Yeoja pegawai toko itu mengangguk, kemudian ia memilih beberapa cincin untuk diperlihatkannya kepada Yunho. Dan pilihan Yunho jatuh pada sepasang cincin dengan hiasan berlian kecil diatasnya. Terlihat simple dan cantik.

"Aku pilih yang ini. Tolong ukir dengan inisial 'YJ', ne?" Yunho nampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Tolong cincin ini dijadikan kalung saja, okay?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menggangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Pesanan ini atas nama siapa, tuan?"

"Jung Yunho."

Yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan lembar pesanan Yunho, Yunho kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uangnya untuk membayar. "Anda bisa mengambilnya minggu depan, tuan. Gomawo~"

Yunho tersenyum sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia segera keluar dari toko itu.

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu kemudian…

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Heechul dan Hankyung telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri setelah mereka mengucapkan janji suci mereka di gereja. Kini keduanya tengah berada di panggung di gedung mewah yang sengaja dipakai untuk acara pernikahannya. Suasana disana sangat ramai dipenuhi tamu yang sebagian besar adalah rekan-rekan mereka berdua, dan kolega dari kedua orang tua mereka dan sebagian kecil teman-teman Jaejoong.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, hyuung~" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Hankyung.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Kemudian Yunho beralih memeluk Heechul yang berada disamping Hankyung, "Selamat berbahagia, hyuung. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini, ne?" Heechul mengangguk dalam pelukannya, sedetik kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yunho, "Dimana Joongie?" tanya Heechul.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang berada sekitar tiga meter dibelakangnya. Namja cantik itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Setidaknya Yunho merasa aman jika meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan mereka. "Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya." jawab Yunho.

Heechul mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kau menampilkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk calon kakak iparmu ini, hm?" Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Heechul, kemudian ia menggangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Yunho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sibuk mengobrol. Yunho menatap tajam saat mendapati namja-namja disekeliling Jaejoong yang tengah menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan lapar seolah ingin memakan namja cantik dengan balutan gaun selutut itu bulat-bulat.

"Boo…" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~ Banyak orang disini." rutuk Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Yoochun yang berada didepan YunJae tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Junsu disebelahnya agar merapat dengannya. Junsu hanya tersenyum mendapati perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya.

"Menyebalkan! Makhluk menjijikkan itu menatapmu terus dari tadi, Boo." ucap Yunho datar. Kemudian ia melepas setelan jas armani hitamnya dan detik selanjutnya ia memakaikannya kepada Jaejoong untuk menutupi bahu telanjangnya yang terekspos. "Aku tidak suka!" katanya lagi.

"Huh! Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jung." ujar Jessica yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya ke tangan Donghae disebelahnya. Disebelah Donghae ada Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering kita panggil Eunhyuk yang tengah merengut melihat kelakuan Jessica. Namja blonde itu seolah tidak suka melihat Jessica yang berdekatan dengan Donghae. Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?

"Kenapa kau ada disini, eoh?" tanya Yunho sinis.

Jessica terkekeh pelan, "Well, karna aku adalah sepupu dari kekasih Jaejoong maka aku juga diundang ke acara ini." Yunho memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jessica.

"Lalu, aku mengajak Hae soensaengnim juga untuk menemaniku." Donghae hanya menatap Jessica malas. Oh Ayolah~ Donghae tidak menyukai gadis blonde disebelahnya itu. Donghae kemudian melepaskan tangan Jessica dengan paksa, "Dan aku mengajak kekasihku untuk menemaniku. Tidak keberatan kan Jaejoong-sshi?" ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk ke pelukannya. Wajah Eunhyuk kini sudah merah padam karna perlakuan mendadak Donghae.

'Berpura-puralah.' bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" respon mereka berlima serentak.

"Eunhyuk hyuung namjachingunya Hae soensaengnim, ne? Aku baru tahu." kata Jaejoong polos dan direspon dengan anggukan kepala dari Yunho dan YooSu couple.

"Andwae! Kau bohong kan, Hae soensaengnim?" geram Jessica.

"Aniyo. Kami sudah lama berpacaran. Iya kan, chagi?" Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Donghae.

Jessica mendengus kesal, "Menyebalkan!" maki yeoja blonde itu sambil berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menjauhi Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas lega, "Ah, kalau begitu aku permisi, ne? Aku belum mengucapkan selamat dengan hyuungmu, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Ne, silahkan Hae soensaengnim. Gomawo~" kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk sekilas. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian menuju panggung tempat Hankyung dan Heechul berada.

"Boo." Jaejoong yang menatap HaeHyuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yunho memanggilnya. "Waeyo, Yunnie?"

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, uurgh! Ini kejadian yang langkah sodara-sodara! "Jangan melihat mereka seperti itu."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, "Eh?"

"Aaish! Sudahlah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Lihat aku, ne?" Yunho melenggang pergi setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Jaejoong. Seketika pipi chubby Jaejoong memerah. Pasangan YooSu didepannya hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya.

"Hyuung~ Makwanyan dwiwini enywuak swekwali, ne?" Changmin berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan mulut yang dipenuhi dengan makanan. Kedua tangannya pun dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kue-kue kecil dan minuman.

"Yya! Changmin~ah! Kau ini seperti orang yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan makanan saja." kata Junsu sambil menoyor kepala Changmin.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan, sementara Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah bocah evil didepannya itu, "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara, Minnie." nasihat Jaejoong.

Changmin berusaha menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, "Biarkan saja, hyuung. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja disana." kata Changmin sambil menunjuk kearah meja jejeran makanan yang tersusun rapi. "Junsu hyuung hanya iri padaku karna badanku ini tetap langsing walaupun porsi makanku besar." ejek Changmin sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun pun tertawa melihat Junsu yang melotot karena ejekan yang dilontarkan Changmin. Changmin malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan hal itu membuat Junsu semakin kesal dibuatnya. Baru saja Junsu ingin memukul kepala Changmin, namun Changmin sudah terlebih dulu berbalik. Dan ketika namja dengan tinggi berlebih itu berbalik, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja berambut ikal yang sedang membawa gelas wine ditangannya.

PRAANG!

Beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Changmin, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Mi-mianhae…" lirih Changmin sambil membersihkan setelan jas namja berambut ikal didepannya. Namja berambut ikal itu malah menepis kasar tangan Changmin.

"Ppabo! Kau membuatku basah, sialan!" marah namja itu. Mata Changmin bertemu dengan mata namja berambut ikal itu, ia nampak terkejut dengan namja yang ada didepannya ini, "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Wae?" ketusnya.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya, "A-aniya." Changmin kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk memohon maaf dari namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun tadi, "Mianhamnida. Mian. Mian…" ucap Changmin berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kemudian mendorong bahu Changmin kasar. Namja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Minnie? Gwaechana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, "Mian, hyuung. Aku-"

Jaejoong menyela perkataan Changmin, "Gwaechana, Minnie." Changmin tersenyum kemudian bergumam 'terimakasih' kepada Jaejoong.

"Changminnie mianhae, ne?" ucap Junsu. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aniyo hyuung. Aku yang salah, mian." Changmin kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ah, aku harus segera menyusul Kyuhyun tadi. Bye, hyuungdeul~" Changmin melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan YooSu couple. Namja jangkung itu menyusul Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menuju ke toilet.

"Siapa namja tadi? Kyuhyun, ani?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dia satu sekolah dengan kita, kan? Kelasnya bersebalahan dengan kita kan, Jae?" terka Junsu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya dia anak dari rekan kerja appa. Kalau tidak salah appanya pemilik perusahaan game Cho Corporation."

"Yorobeun~" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Suara itu suara Yunnie-nya. Dan asal suara itu berasal dari atas panggung.

"Lagu ini aku nyanyikan khusus untuk pasangan yang baru saja menjadi pengantin baru disana," Yunho melirikkan matanya kearah Hankyung dan Heechul yang terkekeh pelan, "Dan juga untuk Boojaejoongi-ku."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, ia tersenyum canggung saat tamu-tamu undangan bertemu pandang dengannya.

Tak lama lagu 'Honey Funny Bunny' dari Leader boyband papan atas Korea mengalun dengan indahnya. Perlahan Yunho mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut. Ah, rasanya suara Yunho begitu mirip dengan U-Know, penyanyi aslinya dan sekaligus idolanya sewaktu masih kecil dulu.

Awalnya Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sedang menyanyi disana, tapi memasuki bagian pertengahan lagu wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi horror. Oh Gosh! Kekasihnya sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan gerakan erotis disana. Bahkan suaranya sekarang seperti bukan sedang bernyanyi, tetapi mendesah!

Satu menit. Jaejoong tetap bertahan melihat aksi Yunho.

Dua menit. Jaejoong mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Urgh! Yunho benar-benar nakal! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan seenaknya menari dengan pose erotis seperti itu! Lihatlah! Namja bermata musang itu kini tengah menumpukan kaki kirinya dilantai, kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan ia memaju mundurkan selangkangannya. Suara rendahnya terus bernyanyi dan sesekali dengan desahan ditengah-tengahnya. Jung Yunho! Ini acara pernikahan, ppabo!

Tiga menit. Okay. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karna teriakan-teriakan tamu undangan yang melihat aksi Yunho. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju toilet.

Begitu sampai di toilet, Jaejoong langsung mendapati wajahnya yang pucat didepan cermin wastafel. Dan detik selanjutnya cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung bangirnya.

Tes! Tes!

"Yunnie brengsek! Umma~ Joongie mimisan lagi!" rengek Jaejoong, "Yunnie ppabo! Namja mesum! Aku benci Yunnie!"

Lagu berdurasi kurang lebih empat menit itu telah selesai. Yunho segera turun dari atas panggung dan namja berwajah kecil itu dihadiahi suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan atas penampilannya tadi. Yunho hanya tersenyum senang mendapati respon yang baik untuknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kau gila, Yun!" kata Yoochun saat Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yoochun, "Joongie eodiga?" tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong tadi ke toilet." jawab Junsu. Yunho kemudian melenggang pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Boojae?" panggil Yunho sambil membuka pintu toilet. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Boojae-nya tengah berjongkok membenamkan wajahnya dan tangannya melingkar memegangi lututnya. Yunho dengan hati-hati mendekati Jaejoong.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut ketika mendapati Yunho tengah berada didepannya dengan posisi berjongkok juga.

"Mesum!" ketus Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian ia menghapus bekas darah yang masih tersisa disekitar hidung Jaejoong, "Kau mimisan lagi?"

"Karna kau, ppabo!" ketus Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat kalung salib berinisial 'T' yang melingkar indah di leher jenjang Jaejoong. Ah, itu kalung Tiffany. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Tiffany waktu itu.

Perlahan Yunho meraih kalung salib Jaejoong, diusapnya dengan pelan ukiran dengan inisial 'T' itu, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Tiffany padaku waktu di hutan itu, Boo?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Saat ia melihat Tiffany membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yunho, dan wajah Yunho langsung tersipu malu saat mendengar bisikan itu. "Ne." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Tiffany bilang padaku,** 'Umma, appa dan aku hanya mengizinkan Joongie untuk menikahimu jika sudah besar nanti. Katakan padanya sekarang bahwa kau menyukainya, Yun.'**"

Mata doe Jaejoong membesar mendengar perkataan Yunho, "Jeongmal?" Yunho mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia meraih sebuah kotak kecil di saku celananya. Ketika ia membuka kotak itu, tampak sebuah kalung dengan berhiaskan cincin sebagai mainannya.

"Ambil kalungnya, Boo." Jaejoong menatap Yunho, kemudian kekasihnya itu mengangguk. Perlahan Jaejoong mengambil kalung itu. Setelah itu, Yunho meraih kalung salib yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong. Perlahan kalung salib itu dilepas oleh Yunho, dan detik berikutnya tangannya meraih kalung yang dipegang Jaejoong dan langsung melingkarkannya di leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegang cincin yang menggantung dikalung itu, ada ukiran 'YJ' dicincin dengan hiasan berlian kecil itu. Mata doe nya melirik cincin yang sama dijari Yunho. "Jadi kau melamarku?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak romantis, Yunnie! Kenapa kau memberikan ini di toilet? Lagi pula kenapa kau jadikan kalung begini? Seharusnya cincin ini melingkar manis dijariku."

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Waktu aku membelinya, aku tidak tahu ukuran jarimu." Yunho kemudian mengangkat Jaejoong ke atas wastafel. "Mianhae. Yunnie-mu ini tidak romantis."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat Yunho, "Gwaechana. Yunnie yang seperti ini sudah cukup untukku."

CHUP!

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho sekilas, "Gomawo, Yunnie. Saranghae~" ucapnya senang.

Yunho tersenyum hangat menatap Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong, perlahan ia mencium dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Saranghae, Boo." ucap Yunho. Perlahan Yunho mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mata keduanya memejam. Hembusan nafas mereka saling beradu menciptakan hawa panas disekitar bibir mereka. Bibir keduanya dengan lembut menyatu. Hangat. Ciuman tanpa paksaan, tanpa nafsu. Yang ada hanya cinta. Yunho membuka matanya saat merasakan cairan bening mengenai pipinya. Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya, kemudian menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Keduanya tersenyum, dan saling berpelukan erat melepaskan kasih sayang yang begitu besar diantara mereka.

"Nado. Nado saranghae, Yunnie."

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

Huallooooooo \^o^/

akhirnya Honey Funny Bunny selesai :')

Terimakasih untuk waktu yang teman-teman berikan untuk memberi review, favorit dan follow ff ini sampai akhir :D

Bebeb senaaang :D

hihi sampai jumpa di ff yang lain ;)

/tebar cum YunJae/

**Thanks to :**

**bumkeyk|SSungMine|ChangMoiMoi|missjelek|abilhikmah|Vivi|jaejoong06|Vic89|Nony|iru iru g|YunHolic|Cho Sungkyu|Lady Ze|BunnyKey|yoon HyunWoon|Isnaeni love sungmin|riyunjae|adindapranatha|JungJaehyun|kim selena|hanazawa kay|Angel Muaffi|t|6002nope|Himawari Ezuki|9194 YJS|Gyujiji|Dipa Woon|3kjj|Minhyunni1318|Vivi|****toki4102****|Casshipper Jung****|Taeripark****|nunoel31****|misschokyulate2****|rly c. jaekyu|riska0122|danactebh|missy84|PhantoMiRotiC|**para guest dan Silent Readers

**I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH :***


End file.
